Jump City High
by The Gothic.Princess 101
Summary: Rewrite in process. Jocks, Preps, Nerds, Cheerleaders, bullies, & bad kids. Your typical High School cliques. But this is anything but a normal High School story, cause this is High School Titan style. Which means drama, humor, rivalry, & romance. AU
1. A New Beggining

**Hey guys. Thank you for venturing to my story. I know that you will like the story below. So please review and tell me what you think. Most of the lyrics in the chapters are from Kiss songs. I don't own any of them.**

**I rewrote the story, but I kept the plot basically the same. I just added a few characters, and improved it, you know gave it a little edge. Review and tell me what you think of it.**

A/N:Nobody has super powers and mostly everyone is seventeen.

**Me: **Alright guys, I need you to give them a good ol' classic disclaimer from JCH

**Raven: **The girl doesn't own us, so don't go assuming things, or else you and me are going to have a problem. *pulls out a sledge hammer from somewhere and starts twirling it around in her hand*

**Starfire: **She said give a disclaimer not a threat with a blood instrument.

**Terra: **Same difference princess and none of the songs are hers' either. She's not talented enough to write a song.

**All the people in the audience: **Laughing and falling out of chairs

**Me: **Classic

**Jump City High School**

**Chapter 1: A New Beginning**

**The song is Rock N' Roll by Kiss**

* * *

"Principle Gordon," Raven argued stoically, "I didn't start that fight."

She had just been sent to the principle's office for punching one of the preppy girls in the face. But she had a good reason. The girl, Meghan, called Raven a dirty tramp and told her to leave before she infected everyone in the school with her disgusting disease. So, in return, Raven swung and clocked the girl right on the nose causing it to bleed. Raven had gotten into trouble numerous times that year for similar reasons. But most of the time someone else started it, and she always got the short end of the stick.

"That's not what the people who saw it said," Principle Gordon told her, "They said that you hit Meghan for no reason, and since no one else said anything different and I didn't see it, I have to take their word. But you won't be suspended this time, you'll just have lunch detention for the rest of this week and all of next. I'm sorry Raven, just please try to stay out of trouble."

"I'll try, but I'm not making any promises," Raven said as she left the office.

"Can I have a tardy slip?" she asked Mrs. Garrett, the secretary.

"Sure," Mrs. Garrett answered her, and signed her name on the red tardy slip.

"Thank you," Raven thanked her as she took the slip. Raven walked out of the office and went to go and get her backpack out of the floor in the hallway. She was sure that no one had thought to pick it up when she dropped it while punching Meghan in the nose.

She rounded the corner that housed her locker, which is where the incident happened. And there was her black backpack with all the pins and buttons on it of her favorite band. But something else was around that corner that wasn't usually there.

A tall, muscular, dark blue eyed, spiky black haired, hottie was picking up the backpack off the floor.

Raven gasped a little on the inside, it was the captain of the basketball team.

"Is this yours?" he asked in a deep sexy voice.

"Yes," Raven answered him, trying not to sound shocked as she he handed her the backpack, "Thank you."

"That's a nice shirt," he said, "You're a fan of Kiss?"

Raven she looked down at her shirt. It was black with red outlining and came up revealing part of her tiny stomach. And, as he pointed out, the band Kiss was on it.

"Yeah," she said blushing, "Their my favorite band."

"What a coincidence, mine too," he said, "I've never seen you around here. Are you new?"

"No, I've been going to this school since the beginning of last year," Raven said a little ashamed that he didn't even know she went to the same school as him, "I'm Rachael Roth," Raven said shaking his hand, "But you can call me Raven."

"I'm Richard Grayson," he introduced himself, "But you can call me Robin." Raven let go of his hand and was about to walk away, but Robin stopped her.

"Raven," Robin said remembering the name, "So you're the psycho Meghan's been telling everyone about. She said that you went all crazy and punched her in the nose for no reason."

Raven turned around and faced him again. She felt hurt, and planned on knocking Meghan's nose completely off her face the next time for lying about her. "Yea that's me," Raven said embarrassed, "But that's a lie, I didn't hit her for no reason."

"You don't have to explain," Robin stopped her, "I know how Meghan is, she is a little liar. It's about time that somebody taught her lesson."

"Thanks for not judging me," Raven thanked him.

"You're welcome," he began to walk with Raven down the hallway, "The bell's about to ring, no reason to go back to class."

"I guess you'll just have to settle with talking to me instead," Raven said sarcastically.

"I guess I do," he said, "So what grade are you in?"

"I'm a junior," she said, "And you?"

"I'm a junior too," he said, "Why'd you come to this school last year?"

"Because my cousin Terra and I got kicked out of all the private schools in Jump City," she told him, "And Terra's dad is making her come to public school as a punishment and I live with my Uncle so he's making me."

"Wait a second," he said surprised, "Every single private school that you guys were allowed in, you all got kicked out of? How? What'd you all do?"

"We were very bad girls," she said sneakily.

"And how were you a 'bad girls'?" he asked.

"Fights, breaking the rules, pulling pranks, and things of that nature."

"What prank did you guys pull?" he asked interested.

"The last private school we were at, we got kicked out of because we pulled the best prank ever. We bought like fifty baby chickens and three twenty pound sacks of chicken feed. And then we snuck out early that morning and poured the food all in the hallways and then let the chicks loose. Everybody was so freaked out when they saw the chickens running loose in the hallways. The head mistress had no idea it was us. We were going to get away with it if those stupid girls hadn't have snitched on us."

"That is the best prank ever." he said through his laughter.

"So have you ever been kicked out of a school? I know that you aren't a good guy all the time."

"How do you know I'm not a goody goody guy?" he asked sarcastically.

"Because a goody goody guy would have went to class already, he wouldn't be talking to one of the biggest troublemakers in the school, and I've never met a good guy who wears skinny jeans."

Robin looked down at his pants. And as Raven pointed out they were just as skinny as they wanted to be.

"Alright fine," he admitted, "I'm not a good guy, at least not all of the time."

"That's what I thought, so spill. What have you done?"

"Well I did get kicked out my old school, It was an all boys private school and I was so sick of being around boys all the time. So I snuck a girl in. And when she was climbing up the wall to my dorm, she fell and screamed and woke my roommate up. And he was the most uncool, pansy ass, bitch that I'd ever met, and he told. So they kicked me out and my father sent me to public school my freshman year as a punishment."

Raven was laughing, "You know, I got kicked out of one of my old schools for sneaking a boy in."

"How did you get caught?"

"Okay," Raven began still smiling, "He was going to scale the side of the building and come in through my window. I told him it was the third from the left on the top row. But that idiot miscounted and climbed through the teacher's pets window instead. So of course she screamed like an idiot when she saw him climbing through in only a towel. And she snitched and I got kicked out."

"Wow," Robin said laughing.

"I know right," Raven said smiling, "It was such a coincidence that he climbed through the teacher's pets window. Of all people it had to be her."

"Tough luck," Robin said smiling, "So where do you live?"

"In Waverly."

"Are you serious?" Robin said surprised, "So do I."

"Really?" Raven asked surprised, "I've never seen you around."

"I could say the same about you," Robin said.

"Well I'm always inside," Raven admitted, "I'm normally hanging out with Terra or my brother Jake."

"The dude who drives the hummer with the flames?" Robin asked.

"That's him," Raven said.

"I told my dad to buy me one of those. But on my sixteenth birthday he got me a flashy red convertible. So I'm not complaining." _(go to my profile to see Robin's car)_

"My Uncle refuses to buy me a car until I stop getting into trouble, but that's like impossible for me. So for now I'm stuck catching rides."

"Maybe you just need a little help," Robin suggested, "Like someone to keep you focused. You know I'm available if you're interested. I could be your study buddy."

"What are you saying?" Raven asked suspiciously.

"Do you want to hang out sometime?"

"I don't know, what will your girlfriend think?"

"I just want to help you get that car," he pointed out, "We're just two friends being friends here. It's completely innocent."

"Nothing I ever do is innocent."

"Well just think about it," he said and then the bell ending the school day rung, "And maybe sometime, you can catch a ride with me."

"Maybe," she said seductively, "Talk to you later."

"Alright Raven, see you," Robin said before walking over to Starfire, the head cheerleader. And, in Raven's opinion, the biggest bitch and whore in the school.

_Let's rock and roll all night, and party every day! _

"Robbie!" the head cheerleader shouted, "I missed you sweetie!"

Robin wrapped her in his arms around her waist and kissed her. Starfire was wearing her blue, white, and silver cheer uniform that revealed most of her legs and nearly all of her stomach.

'_Wow,' _Raven thought as she walked towards the doors leaving the school, _'That hottie actually wants to hang out with me! Ah!'_

"Hey Raven," Terra, her cousin and best friend greeted her, "How did it go with the Principle?"

Raven glared at her, "I've got lunch detention for the rest of this week and all of next."

"Dammit, If I wouldn't have had to go to the bathroom, then I would have stolen a couple of hits on Meghan. And I'd be sitting in detention with you too."

"And now, Uncle Sandy's probably going to ground me."

"Oh, that reminds me, you won't believe the bullshit my dad pulled. He called during study hall, I'm grounded until Friday."

"What the hell did you do?"

"I left my damned phone at home, and he read our fucking texts from last night." Terra had a yellow HTC Evo 4G with T-Baby in rhinestone letters on the back.

"Dammit Ter. I told you to delete them. The only thing stopping me from kicking your ass right now, is the fact that I have something to tell you. And I need to know what exactly you're grounded from."

"My car, my cell, and I can't go anywhere. He came up here and took my car off the school parking lot. Fuck. I should have listened to you when you told me to delete them."

"Yeah no shit Sherlock. Now tell me something I don't know, like how are we getting home if you don't have you car?"

"Can't you call Jake?"

"Yeah, hopefully he's home."

Raven got her iPhone out of her bra, and pressed two. Her phone was a black Apple iPhone four with a rhinestone skull and crossbones on the back. She got a hold to Jake, and thank goodness, he was going to come and get them.

"Fuck." Terra cursed herself, "It's Tuesday, which means two days of pure agony. Dad's going to be taking me to school, and picking me up from your house after he gets off from work. Damn why didn't I listen to you?"

"I don't know Ter, but I have something to tell you."

"What?" Terra asked as she and Raven walked out onto the parking lot.

"Well you know who Richard Grayson is right?"

"Yeah, the hottie that every girl wants to get in bed with."

"Well, after I was in the office for punching the shit out of Meghan, I went to get my backpack. And he was there holding it. And so I got my backpack from him, and we talked. And **he **wanted to hang out with **me**."

"And what'd you say?"

"I wouldn't, because he has a girlfriend."

Terra stared at her in disbelief, "You did what? How fucking stupid Rae! Prom's coming up, and he could ahve been your date. Dammit Rae!"

"I don't what to be his side line hoe. He has a girlfriend remember!" Raven defended herself.

"But still, you're insane. I know girls, scratch that, I know guys who would kill to even get close to him."

"Well, he's still going to be my friend."

"But nobody wants to be just friends with Richard Grayson. Not even the Goth girl."

"Well there must be another Goth girl in this school, because this Goth girl wants to be friends and friends only with him."

"Uh-huh," Terra said sarcastically.

"I'm serious Ter. I'm not drooling over him like all the other girls do."

"Well I don't drool over him."

"Yeah, because you're too busy drooling over Gar."

"I do not drool over Gar" Terra said, "You had a crush on him in Kindergarten."

"What? You know I only held his hand to distract him while you took his crayons."

"Well when we thought of the plan, you weren't blown away by the thought of holding his hand."

"Whatever Ter," Raven said, "There's Jake. Let's go."

Jake was Raven's brother and also her very good friend. Jake is nineteen years old, and he got into a lot of trouble when he was in school too. Jake has gotten a little better a not getting into so much trouble, but he can never be tamed. He was born a bad ass and he will die a bad ass. Raven learned everything she knows about fighting, pulling pranks, arguing, and everything related to that from him, and Terra learned from her.

Jake is very intimidating you might say. He has never once lost a fight, and people tend to be afraid of him. But when you know him like Terra and Raven do, you'll know that he does have a soft side, he just hardly ever shows it. Jake took after his mother mostly, but he does have the same light brown hair that's sort of long like his father, but he and Raven are both pale like their mother, and have the same electric blue eyes like her. He's very good looking Jake plays guitar, and he used to lead a band called Instinct, but one day he was really pissed off and kicked everyone out of the band. So now he's bandless. Jake and Raven are really close and he's very protective over her. But he doesn't follow her around on dates, spy on her, go through her stuff, or anything like that. He's a very good brother, and will always take care of his sister.

Jake has always gone to public school, because he said he wanted to. He promised Raven that he wouldn't go to college until she graduated so she wouldn't be by herself. Ever since their mother died, Jake has definitely been tougher. He doesn't cry, at least that's what he tells everyone. He hardly ever smiles and when he does it's either because he just did something with his girlfriend, or it's a family moment. Jake shows emotions on his face, but only around Raven, Terra, or his Uncle. Raven and Jake live with their very wealthy uncle and their main maid, Christina and all the other butlers and maids. Their uncle is the Executive Producer of Sunshine Entertainment. _(I don't really know about that kind of stuff, so I just made up a name) _Sometimes he brings superstars over for dinner and things of that nature.

"Hey," Jake greeted them as they hopped in his truck.

"Hey Jake," they said together.

Raven sat up front, and Terra sat in the back in the middle.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I'm grounded and my dad came and took my car off the school parking lot," Terra told him.

"Oh," Jake said a little dumbfounded, "Well how was school?

"Boring as usual," Raven answered.

"No, Raven is regretting the fact that she turned down the most popular guy in the school," Terra answered.

Raven shook her head no.

"Uh, yeah you did," Terra said.

She and Raven began arguing about who was right.

"Shutup!" Jake yelled and they stopped arguing.

Raven could swear she heard Terra mumbling 'dumb bitch' under her breath, but decided to let it slide.

"Now what's Raven regretting?" Jake asked Terra.

"Well," Terra began. Raven sat there shaking her head now and mouthing, 'she's lying' and 'don't listen to her'.

"Raven gave Meghan a bloody nose, and went to get her backpack after she got out of the principle's office. And she met the captain of the basketball team, Richard Grayson. And they talked, and he wanted to hang out with her, and she said no."

"Because he has a girlfriend," Raven said more to Terra than to Jake. They began bickering again.

"It doesn't matter!" Jake yelled and they stopped talking.

"He's right," Terra said, "It doesn't matter."

Raven opened her mouth to say something, but Jake held his finger up and glared at her.

"Whatever guys," her brother said as they pulled in the driveway of the mansion, "Just please don't yell anymore."

"Thanks Jake," Raven said, and she and Terra got out of his truck.

"Where are you going?" Raven asked him.

"It doesn't matter," he said driving off, "Later!"

Terra and Raven looked at each other and laughed.

_You show us everything you've got _

_You keep on dancin' and the room gets hot _

_You drive us wild, we'll drive you crazy _

* * *

"Hey dad," Robin greeted his father.

"Hello Richard," his father said.

Robin was sitting on the couch in their mansion watching TV. His father had just got in from work at his main company building. Robin's dad, Bruce Wayne, is CEO of Wayne Enterprises. Robin's parents were never married and Robin's mother gave him her last name, Grayson. He'd lived with his mother up until she died when he was seven years old. And then he moved in with his very wealthy father.

"How was your day?" his father asked.

"Well today I met this girl," Robin told him, "That everyone says is a psycho, but she seemed alright."

"Really what's her name?" his father asked as Melanie, the maid, took his briefcase.

"Her name's Rachael Roth," Robin told him, "But everybody calls her Raven."

"Is she popular?" his father asked as he sat down with his son.

"It depends on how you look at it," Robin told him.

"What do mean?" his father asked.

"Well, a lot of people know her, but they know her as a psycho."

"Is she a psycho?"

"No, she's actually really cool. I asked her to hang out and she was like, we'll see."

"Good job son. Don't judge someone that you haven't even made the effort to get to know."

"But what about Starfire? She accuses me of cheating every time I even talk to another girl."

"You know what I think of Starfire," his father said.

It was true. Robin did know what his father thought of Starfire. He said that Starfire was the most selfish full of herself person he'd ever met. Every time Robin came home all stressed out about Starfire, his dad said the same thing. "You need to break up with her. She is never going to get over herself and I'm sick of seeing you like this".

"But I like Starfire," Robin said.

"You don't like Starfire, you like what Starfire has to offer," his father pointed out, "Just think about it and I know you'll make the right choice."

"Thanks dad," Robin said as his father went upstairs to his room.

Robin sat there and for about ten more minutes before he went upstairs to his room. He turned on his favorite kiss song of the day, Rock n' Roll. He was going to do some thinking about Starfire. And then decide if he really did want to be friends with Raven

_You say you wanna go for a spin _

_The party's just begun, we'll let you in _

_You drive us wild, we'll drive you crazy _

_You keep on shoutin', you keep on shoutin'_

* * *

"Hey B," Starfire greeted her sister when she came through the door. Her mother was still at work, as the screenplay writer at Sunshine Entertainment. She makes a lot of money, but not enough to live in Waverly. But they were still living high on the horse in a two story house, it's no mansion but it's still a nice place. Blackfire was lying down on the couch, watching TV.

"Hey," Blackfire greeted her back, "How was school?"

"Fine," Starfire said and sat down in the recliner.

"How are things with you and Richard?"

"Perfect."

"Are you sure? I've been seeing less and less of him, and more and more of you. He hasn't been over here in how long? And why haven't you two been going on dates and things?"

"I don't know B, but things are just fine. And what about you? Ever since you graduated, you've just been hanging around the house. Not going anywhere and not seeing anyone. You don't even have a job."

"You don't have a job either."

"Yeah, but I go to school and no one's offered me a job. You know you can be an intern at Sunshine Entertainment. And look at you, you're totally beautiful. There's no excuse for you not to have a boyfriend."

"Thanks Star, you really know how to make people feel special," Blackfire said sarcastically.

"You're welcome. And from what I hear, mom's boss has a son around your age. So, if you go to work with her, then you could meet him. And then you'd have a rich boyfriend, and a pretty decent job."

"You're right. Wait a second, when did you get so smart?"

"When we're talking about things like this, it just comes to me."

Blackfire nodded and went back to watching TV.

_I wanna rock and roll all nite and party every day _

_I wanna rock and roll all nite and party every day _

_I wanna rock and roll all nite and party every day _

_I wanna rock and roll all nite and party every day _

* * *

"Terra, what'd you get for number seven?" Raven and Terra were upstairs in Raven's room doing there homework.

Terra's dad bought her a car for her sixteenth birthday. She drove a yellow Porsche Boxster. Terra's mom died from cancer three years ago when Terra was thirteen. And she still hasn't let it go. Her father works with Raven's uncle at Sunshine Entertainment as the director. So Terra lived up the street from Raven in Waverly and was filthy rich too.

She and Raven both are troublemakers. And they have been ever since they were little. Terra's dad and Raven's uncle wanted them to always be together, so Terra went to all the private schools with Raven. And most of the time, when they got kicked out, it was on both their parts. Every prank Raven pulled, and every fight or argument she was in, Terra was always a part of it too. She and Raven are cousins, and best friends until the end. And Terra always has Raven's back, and Raven always has Terra's.

"I got, B negative seventeen," Terra said.

Terra's really smart, but she doesn't like for people to know. Raven isn't as smart as Terra, but she was still pretty intelligent. But mostly, she's cunning. Raven is a tricky, crafty, sneaky, and sly person. She knows how to do things like convincing someone to do what she wants them to do, or knowing what to do next in a sticky situation, that she probably got herself into anyways.

"So did I," Raven said, "What'd you get for number eight?"

"I got, D positive three," Terra answered.

"So did I," Raven agreed, "What'd you get for number nine?"

"Raven, stop cheating and just do it," Terra told her, "And when you finish we can compare our answers."

"Fine," Raven said.

"Raven!" her Uncle Sandy called her, "Come down here now!"

"Ugh," Raven said under her breath.

"Uh-oh," Terra said in a sing-song voice with an accusing look on her face, "Somebody's in trouble."

"Shut the hell up," Raven said and got up off the bed.

Raven hung her head down as she walked down the stairs where her very angry uncle was waiting.

"Yes sir," Raven answered him. She was trying to be respectful so that when he blew up in her face, he'd go easy on her.

"Do you want to tell me why I got call from your principle today!" her uncle said.

"I got into a fight with this girl," Raven told him.

"Why did you get into a fight?"

"I don't know. I was wrong. I shouldn't have done it. I'm sorry." Raven knew that there was no reason to try and explain herself. The discussion is over fast if you just agree and say you were wrong.

"You're one step closer anger management! And one step further from your car! Get your act together Raven!"

"I will."

"I won't ground you this time. But next time, you are so grounded that Jake will be punished because there will be so much left over."

"Yes sir," Raven said and went back upstairs.

"What happened?" Terra asked.

"Same old thing," Raven said and lay back down on the bed and continued doing her homework.

"In the equation 5x+y=30, if an x-value is increased by 2, what would be the effect on the corresponding y-value?" Raven read aloud, she was trying to pester Terra into letting her copy. Terra was finished already and Raven could tell she was getting annoyed with her taking so long.

Raven read the question again and said, "5x+y=30, so you take the x-"

"Just copy the damn answers," Terra gave in and handed Raven her paper.

"Thank you," Raven gladly took the paper and copied all the answers.

Raven opened up her laptop when she was finished. She and Terra laid down on their stomachs and logged in on MSN on Terra's name.

"You really should change your user name," Raven said.

"I like my username," Terra argued.

"Whatever," Raven said, "So who've you been chatting with?"

"Guys, who else?" Terra said.

"Guys know **you**?"

"Yes, and don't sound so surprised. All the guys in the school know me."

"Hmm," Raven looked at her with an accusing face.

"Okay, but still tons of guys know me."

"Huh," Raven still looked at her the same way.

"Would you believe half the school?"

"Huh," Raven looked even more accusing at her.

"Alright fine, a few guys know me."

"What guys?" Raven finally agreed, "(cough) Gar (cough)."

"Shut up," Terra said sarcastically.

"Oh look," Raven said pointing to the screen, "Someone's chatting with you."

Raven read aloud, "Hey Ter, from $Logankid$."

"That's Gar," Terra said.

Garfield Logan is very good friends with Raven and Terra. They went to the same private school for Kindergarten. They kept in touch over the years, and now they all go to the same school again. Raven and Terra cause him emotional and physical pain on a regular basis. But Gar doesn't seem to care since he's still friends with them.

T-BabyXoXo;) :_hey gar_ _Wats up?_

$Logankid$ :_Nuttin much u?_

T-BabyXoXo;) :_with Raven_

$Logankid$ :_whateves I wanted to ask if u wanted to go to the game with me_

"Ugh," Terra said, "I don't want to go to the game with him.

"You know you want to go to the game with him," Raven said.

"No, you, me, and him, were going to go to the game together. I wanted it to be like that."

"Ter, if you don't, I'm going to have to listen to him complain about it until school is out. So say yes, or I'll show everyone the pictures of you, from when you found out you were allergic to bananas."

"Are you serious? I mean, you're going to blackmail your best friend?"

"Bet your ass I will. I can already hear Gar. 'Can you please talk to her for me?' 'Tell her how cool and totally sexy I am.'

"Ugh," Terra groaned.

T-BabyXoXo;) :_Fine Gar, but I refuse to hold your hand or have any physical contact with u_

$Logankid$ :_awesome see you soon_

T-BabyXoXo;) :_Cya_

"I hate you for this," Terra said shutting the laptop.

"In a long run, you'll thank me," Raven said, "You like Gar. That's why you always punch him when he flirts with Starfire. And then you feel bad about it."

"I do not like Gar," Terra denied.

"You're in denial."

"Whatever Rae. Let's talk about something else."

"What are you going to do for your birthday?" Raven asked.

"I don't know," Terra said, "My dad's probably going to have some boring grown up party, which I will hate."

"No, you're turning seventeen for crying out loud. You're having an awesome party, with your friends and not your dads. I'll make sure of it."

"Whatever Rae, my birthday isn't till April."

"And it's March Terra, so that's actually pretty close."

"We'll worry about that when it really comes. Let's talk about prom for now."

"Prom isn't until the beginning of June," Raven said.

"But prom is going to be way more fun," Terra said.

"Who are you going with?"

"As of now, no one. But I'm sure some boy will ask me. I'm adorable, and what's not to like?"

Raven laughed.

"What?"

"You…..adorable?" Raven said through her laughter.

"Well who are you going with then?" Terra asked folding her arms across her chest.

"I don't know, but some guy will ask. And if not, I'll just go with one of my brother's friends. But I'm sure some guy will ask me."

"And why is that?"

"Cause you're **sixteen** and **adorable**, and I'm **seventeen **and **hot**."

"Shut up," Terra said, "You're only a couple of months older than me."

"I was born on New Years Ter, and you were born in April, that's three months . But still, I'm older."

"Aren't we past the 'I'm older than you' stage?"

"Yeah, but it's fun to go back and revisit it," Raven said sarcastically.

"Whatever. And you're still going to basketball game. I'm not sitting in the stands alone."

"Oh right, Gar is also known as mascot boy."

"Yeah he is, and you're going too. I don't care what you say."

"I don't know, I mean I haven't been to a Basketball game since Jake played."

"Yeah, but you love it."

"Fine, but if I start to get annoyed by the cheerleaders, I'm leaving."

"Yea!" Terra cheered. She got up and hugged Raven's head.

"Let go."

"Oh sorry," Terra blushed, "And what do you have against cheerleaders anyway? You used to be one."

"I just don't like them is all. And the only reason you don't hate cheerleaders, is because you want to be one," Raven pointed out.

"So, but I'm not good enough to make the cheer squad."

"How are you not good enough? You're the one who taught me how to do a backflip."

"Yea, but that's the only thing I know how to do."

"I could teach you," Raven offered.

"Really?"

Raven nodded.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," Terra said kissed Raven on the head, "Muah, muah, muah."

Raven held her hands up, "Don't ever do that again."

"Sorry," Terra blushed.

"When do you want to start?"

"Right now."

"Alright," Raven said getting off the bed, "Let's go in the backyard."

Terra followed her cousin out to the backyard. Where Raven taught her everything she knew about cheerleading, and then taught her every flip and turn she knew how to do. Terra was a fast learner, thank god for Raven. And she was doing great.

"And why didn't you try out for cheer?" Raven asked, "You're awesome, and you learn fast."

"I don't think I could match up to any of our cheerleaders."

"Are you kidding me? You're amazing, and I heard that one of the cheerleaders got kicked off, and they're giving auditions to girls that they think are good. You'd be the perfect girl to take the spot."

"You really think so?"

"Yes," Raven said.

"Alright, I'll go for it."

Raven high-fived her cousin and they went inside.

After that they just hung out and messed around until Terra's dad came to get her. Raven went up to her room, and thought about Robin. How wonderful it was that he wanted to be her friend, regardless of what other people have told him about her. He was so nice and sweet, but she knew eventually he would turn his back on her. That's the way it always happens.

_I wanna rock and roll all nite and party every day _

_I wanna rock and roll all nite and party every day _

_I wanna rock and roll all nite and party every day _

* * *

**Well There you go. Chapter one of what I hope will be a great story. Please review and tell me what you think of this new version. I changed it because I felt it needed something more, you know. I hope you liked it.**

**Thank you for reading this.**

**There will be some action and drama in the next one, but you'll have to read it to find out. Review!**

* * *

Until next time, Cya.

-GothicPrincess

**Raven: **you'd better review, or else.

**Jake: **Rae, you can't afford another strike.

**Terra: **You guys, we have to say goodbye.

**Raven, Robin, Terra, Jake, Starfire, Blackfire, and Gar:** Later!


	2. Trouble Arises

Hey guys thanks for the reviews. Just wanted to let you know, that if any of the characters is a Teen Titan, it will say. And all the names that aren't the main Teen Titans, I just made up. Anyways, enjoy!

**Me: **Now give them a disclaimer guys

**Gar: **Unless you want to be on the other end of Raven's and Terra's psychopathic rampage, don't assume the girl owns this.

**Raven: **It's a bad idea unless you're tired of living

**Terra: **Listen to what the girl says

**Robin: **Before anymore cryptic threats are given, I think we should get on with the story.

**Me:** I think that's a great idea

* * *

**Chapter Two:** Trouble Arises

_Close your eyes and take look at your life  
__Do you like what you see?  
__My eyes are open but I feel like I'm blind, it's all returning to me  
__I wanna know, does a flowing river flow?  
__Things you said fill my head lying in a cold empty bed_

"Later Jake," Raven said to him as she shut the door on his Hummer.

"Stay out of trouble," Jake called out to her.

"No promises," Raven said back to him and walked up to the front doors of the school.

She went to watch the jocks play basketball until the bell rung to go to class. She sat on the top bleacher and Terra was there waiting for her, as usual. The whole team was there, Robin the captain and point guard, Victor Stone (Cyborg) the best guard on the team, Roy Harper (Speedy) the outlet, Billy the water boy, and the rest of the team that she didn't know their positions, Garth (Aqualad), Da'veon (Hot Spot), Mason, (Herald), Blake, Jack, Brandon, and Kenny. The cheerleaders were there also, Starfire, Meghan, Crystal (Argent), Jessica (Jinx), Karen (Bumblebee), Gar the mascot, Hailey, Alli, Caitlyn, Cassidy, Randle, Brianna, and Lauren. The only cheerleaders that weren't stuck up were Alli, Jessica, and Karen.

Most of the team hadn't taken their eyes off of Raven since she walked in. Probably because of the black low cut kiss shirt she was wearing with super skinny jeans, and Converse.

"Hey Rae," Terra greeted her, "Liking the attention much?"

"Not really," Raven said as she sat down.

Terra laughed and pointed down on the court. Raven followed her finger and saw that everyone had stopped staring, and

Robin still stood there looking like an idiot. Raven stared back at him, and finally she waved nonchalantly to the

dumbfounded teen.

Starfire saw this and decided to steal the moment. "Ready? Okay!" she shouted and startled Robin and he went back to playing basketball with the rest of the team, "Five! Six! Seven! Eight!" The manager of the team, Alli, put on the music and the cheerleaders began to dance. Starfire gave Raven a nasty look the whole time she danced.

"Uh-oh," Terra said, "Looks like there's an angry cheerleader. I'm in a fighting mood let's get her." Terra hopped up and Raven grabbed her arm.

"No Terra" she said, "I can't, or else I'll get in way too much trouble. I have to get my car. And no way in hell I'm going to anger management. And you'll be grounded longer."

"Fine," Terra said sitting down, "But next time, you won't be here to stop me."

The dance soon ended and as it did, the bell rung. Raven stood up about to walk down off the bleachers, and Robin ran up

to the one right below Raven's. Terra smiled at him, and nudged Raven.

"Oh yeah," Raven said, "Robin this is my cousin Terra and Terra this is my friend Robin."

"Nice to meet you," Terra said shaking his hand.

"You too," Robin said letting go. Terra winked at Raven and gave her a thumbs up and left.

"Hey Raven," Robin said taking her hand.

"Hey Robin," she greeted him back as he helped her down the bleachers.

"So," he said, "Have you thought about that ride in my convertible?"

"Yea," Raven said as she stepped onto the gym floor.

"And," Robin said.

"Yes, no, Maybe so," Raven joked.

"C'mon Raven," Robin enthusiastically, "Seriously."

"Alright fine," she said, "I'll ride you….um with you….sometime."

Robin smiled at Raven's little slip up, "What about today?"

"Fine with me," Raven said.

"Alright then," Robin said, "See you later." Raven walked off and Robin watched her leave.

_I'm sailing like a ship on the sea  
__I don't care if I'm lost in the haze  
__I hear the angels singing something to me  
__Cause the enemy that you never see  
__Won't you come slip away_

Starfire saw this little encounter and was turning red with anger. She stormed over to her boyfriend.

"What the hell was that Richard!" she said to him in a sassy tone.

Robin turned around to his very pissed girlfriend. "Nothing Starfire," he said, "I'm going to take her home tomorrow, because she lives in Waverly too. Just to, you know, help the environment. She's a real tree hugger."

"Do you really expect me to believe that bullshit?" Starfire asked.

"Yea because it's the truth," Robin said, "Don't you trust me Starfire?"

"Yea but I don't trust her," Starfire said calming down.

"It's okay Star," Robin said hugging her, "I would never cheat on you. If I wanted to see someone else, I'd break up with

you first. That way it would be less painful."

"Just as long as it's innocent," Starfire said, "Then I'm fine with it."

"Thanks babe," Robin said and kissed her.

"See you later Robbie," Starfire said as Robin left.

_I'm only dreaming  
__Between the darkness and the light  
__I'm only dreaming, oooh  
__Dreaming, can't tell the daylight from the night  
__I'm only dreaming, dreaming_

"Did you see the way she flirted with Richard Grayson this morning?" Lauren asked some of the other preppy girls around her.

Raven was in fourth period, Home Ec. She hated that class, because it was filled with preps. It wasn't her choice to be in that class. It was part of the punishment she got from her uncle. And that really was the only part of the punishment that was actually punishing.

The teacher was sitting down at her desk while the students worked on their sewing projects. Raven sucked at sewing and she always made herself bleed. The class was only halfway over, and Raven had stabbed herself six times already. She'd bled only a little though.

"Can you actually believe that she thinks she has a chance with the most popular guy in the school?" Caitlyn asked them,

"I mean he's so not her type. He likes girls like us and Starfire. Not girls that have pitch black hair and wear Kiss shirts with mini skirts that show all of their butt. I mean, who does that?"

"Ssshhh Caitlyn," Randle said, "She might cast a spell on you."

They all giggled. Raven could hear every word that they were saying, and it was aggravating her. She really wanted to turn around and smack every single one of them across the face. And if it wasn't for the car and anger management, she would.

_Calm down Raven, _she thought, _Think of that car. It's for the car. And you are definitely not going to anger management_.

"I think she's a vampire," Crystal said, "If her eyes were red instead of that bright blue, she would look just like one."

They giggled and laughed some more. "I bet her room looks like some fugitive hell," Cassidy said.

Raven was getting even more aggravated. _No my room doesn't look like hell, _she thought_._

"I wonder if she has voodoo dolls of us," Hailey said, "Sometimes I do feel like I'm not in control of myself. Like last week, I was so sure that I lifted my foot over that rug. But then I fell."

They all giggled again. They were trying to whisper, but Raven could still hear them.

_If I had a voodoo doll of any of them, _Raven thought, _I'd make them fall down ten flights of stairs one by one and then into a tank filled with twenty Great White Sharks.._

"I bet her mother was Medusa," Brianna said. They all laughed.

At that comment, and malice made its way into Raven's heart. And she couldn't hold her tongue any longer.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" she turned and said to them, but quiet enough to where the teacher couldn't hear her.

They all jumped when they heard her voice.

"You've got to have a lot of balls to just sit here and talk about not only me but my deceased mother," she said with rage in her voice, "My mother was twenty times the person you'll ever be. And don't you even think about saying another word about me or her. Because if you do, you'll get on my bad side. And not even Satin himself would wish that on anybody. And don't tempt me because I will make you wish you were never born. I put that on my mother's grave that I will."

"We weren't talking about your mother," Randle said, "We were talking about you and Richard Grayson."

"And I wasn't flirting with Robin this morning, he was offering me something. And if I was it's none of your business. So get a life and stay out of mine. Because I don't have time for you." Raven turned back around mad as hell and then the bell rung. She grabbed up her backpack and stormed out of the room.

She walked through the 'in' door of the cafeteria to meet Terra at their table and someone else was walking out of it. She was so mad that she had pushed the big metal door with all her might. The person walking out of it must have been pretty mad too. The door came back and hit Raven hard in the face and she fell to the ground. She put her hand up to her nose and it was bleeding.

"What the hell?" she shouted and looked up to see who was the other person. And Starfire stood there with spaghetti all over her and one of her cheerleading shirts.

"What are you doing!" Starfire yelled, "Didn't you see me coming through!"

"Me!" Raven yelled, "You're the one who came through the wrong door! You stupid bitch!"

"Well maybe you should watch were I'm going!" Starfire shouted.

"Maybe you should read the big yellow sign on the door!" Raven yelled still on the ground, "Or can you even read, you dumb ass!"

"Yes I can read!" Starfire shouted, "Can you see! You crazy bitch!"

Raven was about to get up and punch her right in the face when Robin came in the middle of them.

"Starfire you need to chill," he said rudely to her, "That was your fault."

"Robin why are you defending her!" Starfire yelled at him.

"Because she's my friend and I stand up for my friends." Robin said.

"Whatever Richard," Starfire said walking off, "When you realize how lucky you are to be my boyfriend, come talk to me. But until then, don't."

Robin shook his head and turned around where a bloody nose Raven was still sitting on the ground. He held out his hand and helped her up off the ground.

"Sorry about her," he apologized, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she assured him, "Thanks."

"You're welcome," he said, "I'll get you something for your nose." Robin went to get Raven some napkins.

_I feel the sunlight shining down on my face  
__Not a cloud in my mind  
__I get my wake up but it never comes in time  
__My prayers are spoken and I wait to receive  
__`Cause there's a fine line between the truth and how we want it to be_

"Thanks," she said as she took the napkins and put them up to her once bleeding nose.

"So," she said when she got all the blood off her face, "When are you going to make up with Starfire?"

"I won't have to," Robin answered her and walked Raven into the cafeteria and sat down with her, "By the end of the day she'll come running back to me. That's the way it always happens. It's actually getting pretty old and boring."

"Then why don't you break up with her?" Raven asked, "I mean, if I felt that way about a guy, I'd definitely break up with him. It's like the spark that was there at the beginning of the relationship is gone."

"That's exactly how I feel," Robin said, "But I like Starfire. She has her moments when I just want to hold her and never let her go."

"You and Starfire have nothing in common," Raven pointed out, "And you don't like her. You like what she has to offer."

"It's amazing how much you sound like my father," Robin said, "And I never really knew what he meant by 'what she has to offer'. So tell me Raven. What does Starfire have to offer?"

"Look at her. She's a piece of eye candy that boys would kill for. Every boy in this school knows her, and says that she's the sexiest girl in the school."

"You know I never noticed that until you just mentioned it."

"Robin, don't make me slap you. How could you not notice that things about her. Guys say that the first thing they notice about a girl is her eyes. But we all know that it's her 'goodies'." Raven did the air quotes around the word, goodies.

"Not all girls," Robin said, "Just like cheerleaders and models and things. And if you're really horny, then you'll notice that about every person that passes by you. Pregnant women, fat guys, nerds, ugly girls, anybody."

"Well what did you notice about me?" Raven asked smiling.

"I actually did notice your eyes first," Robin said honestly, "They're breathtaking really. Like two crystal clear pools of blue."

Raven blushed as Robin stared deep into her eyes, "Thanks."

Robin realized he was making Raven uncomfortable and cleared his throat. "So Raven," he said, "When you ride my….in my convertible, how's about we go to like an ice cream shop or something?"

"You and I both know that will be boring," Raven said mischievously, "Why don't we stir up some trouble?"

"What kind of trouble?" Robin asked.

"Like pranking the school," Raven said, "But this time, we don't get caught."

"Why don't you and Terra prank the school?"

"She's grounded, and her dad will pick her up before nightfall."

"Ok. What do you have in mind?" Robin asked very interested.

"The one that got us busted the last time," Raven said, "With the chickens."

"You're going to have to hide your records or something," Robin said, "Because when they see the chickens they'll just look up your records and know it was you."

"I've already thought about that Robin," Raven said and pulled out a big thick stack of papers.

"How did you get these?" Robin asked as he took the thick stack of papers from her.

"I spend a lot of time in the office," Raven said, "I know where they keep them and when their alone. So when I was in the office for calling Mr. Tyson gay, I stole them."

"Well what if your Uncle finds them?" Robin asked, "Then what are you going to do."

"I'm going to burn them this weekend with this," Raven pulled out a lighter.

"Why do you have a lighter Raven," Robin asked.

"I don't smoke," Raven said, "But the Home Ec. teacher does. I stole this out of her desk a couple of days ago."

"Okay," Robin said, "But how are you going to pull this prank off?"

"You're friends with Victor Stone right?" Raven asked.

"Yeah he's one of my best friends," Robin answered her.

"Okay, then you should know that he's like super smart and is a computer assistant. So you get him to shut off the cameras after school tomorrow," Raven told him.

"I think I could do that," Robin agreed.

"And Alli the cheer manager has keys to the school. I'm pretty sure you can convince her to let you borrow them right," Raven said.

"I could."

"So today, we'll buy the things we need. And then tomorrow after school you use the keys to let us in, and we put the chickens out. And then bingo, the best prank ever," Raven said evilly.

"I like it."

"But don't tell anybody. Or they'll ruin it and snitch," Raven warned him.

"I know how it goes," Robin said mischievously, "Remember I'm not a good guy all the time. Doing this will sure bring back memories of the old days."

"You better not have been a good guy all the time in the old days," Raven said seductively, "Because then Terra and I will be the only people in this school who have a backbone."

"Raven," Robin said, "You're really cool. Why do all the girls hate you?"

"Why do you think I'm cool?" Raven asked him.

"Because you don't listen to those pop songs that I think are so annoying. You don't act better than everyone else. You're actually down to Earth. You don't make a big deal about stupid things like…..like." Robin was trying to pick one of the stupid things Starfire overreacted to. "Your boyfriend spilling a tiny drop of mustard on your new Jonas Brothers purse."

"Stop," Raven his arm playfully, "You're making me blush."

"Well you asked, and I'm telling you the truth. Which reminds me? You didn't answer my question. Why do all girls hate you?"

"Because, guys like you think things like that about me." They just stared at each other for a moment.

"Why don't you watch me play basketball sometime," Robin said breaking the silence, "You know like come to a game or something. You can be my good luck charm."

"Starfire's your girlfriend," Raven pointed out, "She can be your good luck charm."

"No she can't," Robin said, "I asked her one time and she said, do I look like a key chain. You're right, she's not the brightest crayon in the box."

Raven giggled a little, "You're really smart. Why would you be with a person who can barely tell time?"

"It's difficult," Robin said avoiding the subject, "So what do you say? Are you my new good luck charm or what?"

"I might be," Raven teased him, "If Starfire's okay with it."

"I'm sure she won't mind. She'll probably think I'm insulting you by calling you a key chain."

Raven giggled a little, "Then yes Robin. I will be your good luck charm."

"Great, we have a game in two weeks. Are you going to come?"

"Of course," Raven said sarcastically, "What kind of a good luck charm would I be if I didn't? But I am going to need a ride there. I'd rather ride in a flashy red convertible with the captain of the team, instead of my Uncle's Limo."

"I'm the captain of the team," Robin said, "And I have a flashy red convertible. I'd be willing to take you."

Raven got her things and said "See you after school then."

"Where are you going?" Robin asked as she stood up.

"To d-hall," Raven turned to leave, "I forgot I had detention."

"Alright then." Robin walked off.

Raven's phone started vibrating as she was rushing to the detention hall and she had text from Terra.

_Where r u? _it said.

_I was with Robin, _Raven texted, _I'm riding with him after school today so don't wait for me. And tell Jake too. By the way, I'm going to the basketball game with Robin._

_Alright, _Terra texted back, _and when I see you, you're explaining everything_

_I'm only dreaming  
__Between the darkness and the light  
__I'm only dreaming, oooh  
__Dreaming, can't tell the daylight from the night  
__I'm only dreaming, dreaming_

* * *

"Sup Dark Vader," Meghan said to Raven as she walked out of the school. Raven was looking around for Robin when the snob came up to her.

"Meghan why don't you get a life," Raven said rudely back to her still looking around for Robin.

"Well you could help me and introduce me to your brother Jake."

"Sorry can't help you there, Jake hates you. He's not very fond of girls who get his sister into trouble."

"I didn't get you into trouble Raven, you got yourself in trouble."

"Shut up Meghan," Raven said as she spotted Robin, "I don't have time to listen to you and your annoying nasal voice. You

sound worse than the nanny."

She walked away from the snobby cheerleader before she could respond.

"Hey you," Robin said as Raven approached him.

"Hey," Raven said back to him, "Where's Starfire?"

"She left after the spaghetti incident," Robin told her as they walked onto the parking lot.

"Of course she did," Raven said enthusiastically.

Raven stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the convertible Robin was getting into.

"This is your car?" She asked dumbfounded, "You didn't say it was a Mustang Convertible." _(go to my profile to see Robin's car)_

"Well now you know," Robin said, "Come join me."

"Gladly," Raven said walking up to the car.

Robin started up the car and Raven got out her stolen records and started to read through them as they drove.

She laughed, "I remember when I did that in the seventh grade."

"Did what?" Robin asked.

"I put a roach in my pasta and got the cafeteria lady fired. Then a girl told the principle she saw me put the roach in it and I got suspended for like a week."

Robin laughed, "Why did you want to get her fired?"

"Because she made me sit by the window," Raven said.

"And that's a reason to try and get her fired?" Robin said sarcastically.

"Yes it is."

"What else is in there?"

"There's the time I slapped the school president. There's when Terra and I had a huge fight with some dudes in the audience at the ballet recital. We set a bush on fire in front of my room. We jumped the maintenance man. I threw a desk at a teacher. I put king crabs in the cheerleader's lockers. I put itching powder in the quarterback's jockstrap. We spray painted asshole on the principle's windshield. We cut off both of our roommate's ponytails while they were asleep. We egged the English teacher's car. We tee-peed the dorms. I set my roommates clothes on fire. I kicked a nerds butt for not doing my homework-"

"Okay Raven," Robin said, "You really aren't a good girl. You're actually a lot more bad that I am."

"I thought you might say that," Raven said and got out another huge stack of papers, "So I got your records too."

"How?" Robin said laughing.

"I stole it after detention," Raven said sarcastically.

"Do you steal everything?"

"No I don't steal things from stores and stuff, if I want anything from there I can just buy it. But things like lighters and records I steal from other people."

"Of course you do."

"So let's see what Richard Grayson has been doing shall we?" Raven said reading through his records, "Tsk tsk tsk."

"What?"

"Spitting in the principle's face. Fighting at a football game. Slapping the janitor. Setting textbooks on fire. Breaking into the game room after hours. Punching a kid in the face. Racing cars on school property. Letting a snake loose in the science lab. Replacing your math teacher's shampoo with syrup. Sexually harassing the cheerleaders. Pantsing a parent. Using profanity. Oh my God, Robin."

"What?" Robin asked.

"Switching your roommates breath spray and pepper spray labels? He could have gotten really hurt."

"No, it was funny," Robin said, "You should have seen his tongue foaming. It was hilarious and I wouldn't have thought you'd actually care if someone got hurt."

Raven laughed. "I wouldn't care, unless I cared about that person. So how many schools have you really been kicked out of?"

"Like seventeen," Robin said.

"Oh really?" Raven said, "I counted the all the papers that say expelled and there were twenty-seven of them."

Robin mocked her voice, "I counted all the papers…blah blah…..Twenty-seven….blah blah blah."

Raven hit his arm playfully. "Shut up."

"So what store sells chickens?"

"Just go to Jordan's," Raven told him.

"I've always loved the name Jordan," Robin said.

"Like as a name for a baby?"

"Yea, that was my little sister's name."

"What do you mean 'was'?"

"She died a few years back," Robin said.

"Oh," Raven said, "What happened to her? If you don't mind talking about it."

"She was in a car accident with my mother when I was seven," Robin told her.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry Robin. I know what it's like to lose someone. My mom died when I was four," Raven told him,

"Actually my mother was killed when I was four."

"What happened?" Robin asked, "If you want to tell me."

"My father killed her," Raven told him, "He beat her death. And my brother Jake being only six at the time couldn't stop him. So he grabbed the phone and then me and ran into the bathroom and locked the door. He called the police and now my father is serving a life sentence, and we live with our Uncle."

"I'm sorry Rae," Robin said as they parked at the store.

"It's the past," Raven said, "You have to let it go. And I did a long time ago."

"So did I," Robin walked over and opened Raven's door.

"Thanks," Raven said and they walked into the store. They looked around the store, it was filled with all kinds of farm supplies. Finally they spotted the chickens near the back. They bought fifty of them and two twenty pound sacks of their food. Robin carried the food and two crates of chickens out to the car.

"Those chickens aren't staying the night with me," Robin said sarcastically.

"They're going to stay the night in their boxes on my patio," Raven said and giggled.

"Okay then," Robin said sarcastically, "So what do you want to do now?"

"Maybe you can let me drive," Raven said mischievously.

"Yeah, that'll happen," Robin said sarcastically.

"Oh what, do you not trust me?"

"You don't have a driver's license."

"Fine," Raven said sitting in the passenger's seat, "But when I do get my drivers license can I drive?"

"Sure," Robin said, "But until then, I'm driving."

"Fine," Raven said.

"Okay," Robin said about to change the subject, "If we pull this prank, you have to promise me something."

"I'm listening."

"Promise me this is your last prank. I know that it's fun living on the wild side, but it's time for that side of you to be in your past. I put that side of me in my past and I'm about to relive it, but I let it go a long time ago."

"But I-"

"You have to grow up Rae. So you can get that car."

"You're right. It's time to put it in the past, right after we pull this prank."

"Promise?"

"I promise." Raven's iPhone started to ring with Jake's ringtone.

"Talk to me," she answered it.

"Yo Rae," her brother said, "You'd better get home. Uncle Sandy just called, he's coming home early. He said that his newest main character, Nikki Logan, is coming over for dinner today. And my guess is you should be here."

"Alright, I'll be there soon. Thanks Jake," Raven said and hung up.

"Robin I have to go, my Uncle's bringing home some stuck up movie star and I have to be there. Sorry."

"I understand," Robin said and started up his car, "So what's up with the song?"

"It's Home. Jake wrote it for me. Well him and his ex-band Instinct performed it, but he wrote it. When he first graduated, he went a semester at college in Rome. And we missed each other like crazy. So he talked our Uncle into letting him come home, and wrote the song and played it for me over the phone, as a way to tell me. And we came up with the agreement that he won't go back to college until I graduate." _(The song is actually by Westlife. I just think that the song is great, and I imagine Jake's voice being like that. And for anyone who doesn't know, I do not own the song, it's not mine, it belongs to Westlife. Check it out on youtube.)_

"But you said Kiss was your favorite band."

"It is, it's just that I wanted that song to be Jake's ringtone. But my favorite Kiss song changes everyday. Today it's Dreaming. But I still do have an all time favorite, Forever."

"I like that one too," Robin said, "But my all time favorite is Uh! All Night."

Raven hit his arm playfully. "I'm kidding," Robin said, "My favorite is Forever."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Which house is yours?" Robin asked. They were driving through the entrance to Waverly.

"The one on the end there," Raven said.

Robin pulled up into the driveway. Raven got her things and hugged Robin. "See you Robin," she said.

"Later Raven," Robin said. He waited for her to get into the house before he drove away.

_I'm only dreaming  
__Between the darkness and the light  
__I'm only dreaming, oooh  
__Dreaming, can't tell the daylight from the night  
__I'm only dreaming, dreaming_

* * *

"Hey mom," Starfire greeted her mother. She'd just got off of work. Blackfire was doing her hair, so Star was just sitting on

the couch had just been sitting on the couch ever since she got home, after she took a shower and got the spaghetti off.

"Hello Starfire," her mother said.

"Mom, you won't believe what happened today," Starfire said going into the kitchen with her mother, "I was walking out of

the cafeteria, and some girl hit me in the face with the door, and made my lunch waste all over me. And then, Robin defended her."

"Oh honey," her mother said, "It'll be alright. You're still head cheerleader, dating the captain of the basketball team.

You're a wonderful girl, and no one can change that."

"Thanks mom. And we still have had no luck in finding a new cheerleader. Nobody's even asked for an audition. And Alli hasn't found anyone good enough to offer an audition."

"Have you told the school you need another cheerleader?"

"No," Starfire said stupidly.

"Well there's your problem. You girls are going to have to advertise. Pass out fliers, put up posters, make a cheer about it, you can't just expect someone to know when you need a new cheerleader."

"Maybe that would help. I'll make the posters later."

"Hello, hello," Blackfire said as she came into the kitchen. She grabbed her keys and purse and headed for the door.

"Where are you going B?" Star asked.

"To buy an outfit for my interview tomorrow. I'm going to try and be an intern at Sunshine Entertainment."

"Alright then," Starfire said, "Later B."

"Bye honey," their mother said.

"Bye," Blackfire said and left.

* * *

"Hey dad," Robin said putting his keys on the kitchen counter. He'd just got back from hanging out with Raven, and his Dad was in the kitchen talking to their maid, Melanie.

"Hey son," his father greeted him, "What have you been up to?"

"I was just hanging out with Raven, that girl I told you about."

"And how was it?"

"Good."

"When do I get to met her?"

"I just met her yesterday dad, and besides she's my friend, and you've never asked to meet any of my friends."

"I'm willing to do whatever it takes to get rid of Starfire," Bruce said smiling.

Robin rolled his perfect blue eyes, "Don't say things about her like that."

"Alright, I won't say anything about her."

"Thank you."

"But, when you realize that she's not the girl for you, come and talk to me," Robin's dad said and left.

Robin sighed and plopped down on the couch, to do some serious thinking.

* * *

"What's with the chickens and the bird food?" Raven's very confused brother asked as she walked in. He was sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Robin and I are going to pull a prank," Raven told him.

"Whoa whoa whoa," Jake said, "Are you sure you want to do that? You're not a very good prankster, considering the fact that you get caught almost every single time. You're nowhere near as good as I was when I was your age."

"I'm absolutely positive I won't caught," Raven said as she put the chickens and stuff out on the patio, "It's going to be my the best prank ever and my last. Robin made me promise that after this, I'm done."

"Alright," Jake said, "But if you get caught, I get to say I told so."

"No you won't because I'm not going to get caught," Raven said sitting on the couch next to her brother, "This plan is surefire."

"Well you and you're partner are going to get busted," Jake said.

"If I don't then I get to say I told you so to you," Raven said.

"Fine but you won't get to say it."

"We'll see."

"Is Terra still here?" Raven asked.

"No, she had me drop her off at her dads. She said she really didn't want to hang out with me until he got off of work."

Raven laughed, and her iPhone started ringing with Terra's ringer.

"Yeah," she answered it, and went upstairs.

Terra screamed. Raven winced.

"What was that for?" Raven asked angrily.

"You're going to the game with Robin!" she screamed again, "Oh my god!"

"Really Terra?" Raven said, "Really? You're actually screaming like a stupid prep. Honey you're a bad kid, and bad girls don't scream like idiots over a boy."

"Sorry, but this is so cool. And now you can go to the prom with him and-"

"Whoa whoa whoa, slow your roll there. Robin and I are friends. And I don't like him that way."

"Whatever," Terra said, "Tell me what happened."

"Okay, he kept me from pounding his girlfriend at lunch," Raven began but Terra interrupted.

"What the fuck Rae? You were going to get in a fight with her, without me? You know I want to beat the shit out of her for this morning."

"Sorry Ter, it was unexpected."

"What happened?"

"I was walking through the 'in' door of the cafeteria and she was walking out of it. I was mad about something that happened in first period so I pushed the door hard. And I heard it hit something. And then the door came back in my face like twice as hard, and knocked me down on the floor with a bloody nose. And we were arguing cause she blamed it on me, and I was about to get up and punch her in the face. But Robin came in the middle of us and told Starfire it was all her fault, and she was mad and stormed off."

"Wow, he told his girlfriend off for you."

"After that we sat down outside at one of the picnic tables and we talked. And he asked me to be his good luck charm and-"

Terra screamed, "Oh my god! He did not!"

"Terra, if you scream one more time, I come over to your house and beat you senseless with a tennis racket."

"Alright I won't scream. Continue please."

"I said yes, and he said well do you want to go to the game in two weeks. And I said what kind of a good luck charm would I be if I didn't. And then we planned to pull a prank on the school."

"What the hell Rae? You're pulling a prank with someone else besides me? I'm your partner in crime!"

"Sorry Ter, you're grounded, and we have to wait until it's dark to pull the prank. And your dad will have already picked you up by then."

"Fine, but next time-"

"There won't be a next time Ter. Robin made me promise that this is my last prank."

"What? How?"

"He can be persuasive."

"Fine, but I will still be pulling pranks without you. But you can still fight and mouth off right."

"As much as we want to."

"Great. My dad just came in. I've got to go. See you tomorrow at school."

"Bye," Raven said and hung up.

Pretty soon after that, Raven's Uncle came home and, sure enough, Nikki Logan was stuck up. They ate dinner and then Raven showered and went to bed. And for the first time ever, she couldn't wait for school the next day.

_Close your eyes and take a look at your life  
__Do you like what you see  
__My eyes are open but I feel like I'm blind, it's all returning to me  
__I wanna know, does a frozen river flow  
__Things you said fill my head lying in a cold and empty bed_

* * *

Thank you for reading this.

Review and tell me what you think of this new revised version. Review!

I'll continue soon if you guys review.

robraegal: Thank you! And I had fun making Starfire slutty!

E. C. Hades: Thank you for saying my story kicks ass. I like it when my work is an ass kicker. Lol!

belovedpizza143: Thank you and I hope you noticed I did continue my story! Lol! Anyways there will be some lemon and I

just made up Jake, he's not one of the Titans.

Thanks everyone who reviewed!

Until next time Cya!

-GothicPrincess

**Terra: **Review, or I will stick my foot up your ass

**Jake:** Nice

**Robin:** *whispers to them* guys, it's time for us to say bye

**Robin, Raven, Jake, Starfire, Blackfire, Vic, Gar, and Gar: **Later!


	3. Bad To The Bone

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews. Hope you liked the last chapter because here I am with another one. Enjoy!**

**Me: **Now that that's out of the way, on with the disclaimer

**Vic: **She doesn't own a thing.

**Raven: **Yeah, none of this is hers.

**Robin:** So don't think any different, or I you'll get on my bad side. *Started to clench his fists together and pops his knuckles*

**Starfire: **Oh my gosh Robbie, it was my turn to give the threat.

**Gar:** This is awkward.

**Jake: **Who's line is it anyway?

**Terra: **Uh, *Whispers to me* It's your line.

**Me:** Oh yeah, on with the story.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3: I Want You

"Later Jake," Raven said to her big bro.

"Don't get caught," he teased her, "Or else I'll get to say I told you so."

"I won't," Raven said and shut the car door.

Raven was wearing a black skirt that came just above her knees with a low cut black and red kiss shirt. She had a red and black star necklace that reached just above her bellybutton. She looked hot as always.

Raven went in the gym like she did everyday, Terra was there waiting for her as usual, but this time Robin helped her up the bleachers.

"Uh-Oh Star," Victor said noticing Robin and Raven and wanted to instigate, "Looks like you've got some competition over there." He and the rest of the team laughed.

"Oh please. That vampire can't compete with this," Starfire glided her hands over her curves and moved her hips.

"Forget Bird Boy over there," Garfield said sarcastically, "You've got me. I mean why settle for chicken when you can have steak?"

The whole team and the whole squad fell into laughter. Terra heard what Gar said, and her blood was boiling.

"Yeah right," Starfire rudely, "Only in your wet dreams mascot boy."

Everyone pointed fingers and laughed at Gar.

"Well I'm too good for her anyway," Gar said with his arms folded.

Vic literally fell over and rolled on the ground laughing. Robin walked up to his tickled team members and the giggling cheerleaders. He saw Vic rolling on the floor and was about to ask, but then he just said, "Nah I don't want know." He looked back up in the bleachers to Raven and he shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. And he went to get the rack of basketballs.

"Hey Rae," Terra greeted her cousin after cooling off a bit.

"Hey Ter," Raven greeted her back.

"Yo guys!" Robin yelled to his team and caught the two girls' attention also, "Come on!" They all started to walk sluggishly towards him. "Hustle up! C'mon!" Robin yelled to them and they picked up the pace.

"Come on girls!" Starfire yelled to her squad, "Get into formation for the second number!"

The girls got into the formation and Starfire turned and looked up on the stage at the manager Alli. "Track 2!" she yelled. Alli nodded and loaded a CD.

"Five! Six! Seven! Eight!" Starfire shouted and the music began. The cheerleaders began to dance.

Starfire saw the way Robin would look up at Raven and wouldn't even glance her way. She decided she'd had enough. Starfire walked away from the rest of the cheerleaders and stood in the middle of the court and began to dance like a drunken girl at an all night bar. She moved her hips and spread her legs wide open when she got low onto the ground. The cheerleaders stopped dancing and watched their desperate captain. Raven was amused by her jealousy. Starfire bent over and showed her ass to the whole team. Robin noticed and went over to his insane girlfriend to try and stop her from humiliating herself. "Star," he snapped at her.

She didn't let him finish before she was grinding all over him. Robin wanted to slap her but he decided to just try and stop her by grabbing her hands and saying things like stop it you're embarrassing yourself. But Starfire was determined to prove that Robin was hers, but all she was proving was how big of a whore she was.

Finally the song ended after Starfire had shown everyone how cheap she was. "Starfire," Robin said and then she planted a big wet kiss on him. And glared over at Raven.

"Oh that is it," Terra through her bag down next to her and stood up. Raven grabbed her hand and pulled her back down.

"What are you doing? I'm about to get this cheerleader, no matter what you say."

"Sorry Ter," Raven said, "No you're not. I'm going to beat this bitch of a cheerleader at her own game."

She stood up in the bleachers, did a hurkey and clapped her hands together loud. Which drew everyone's attention towards her.

"Ready? Okay!" she yelled. Then she turned seven back flips down the bleachers and landed perfectly on her feet. She did high kicks and hand gymnastics. "W! H! O! R! E!" she yelled while still mocking Starfire's cheer moves, "What does that spell?" she clapped her hands twice. "Starfire!" she shouted.

Oooo's echoed across the gym along with an applaud. Raven bowed and glared at Starfire who looked as if she was about to explode. "Thank you," she said, "That was just off the top of my head."

Starfire marched over to her with rage. "What the hell was that!" she boomed at Raven. Terra ran down the bleachers and stood beside Raven to back her up.

"You rattled the cage," Raven grimaced through her teach, "And now you've got to deal with the beast that lives in it."

"That is it!" Starfire yelled and slapped Raven across the face.

"Big mistake bitch!" Raven yelled and socked Starfire in the mouth, giving her a fat lip.

Then the two started to fight. Terra stole a couple of licks but didn't really just join in.

Robin, Gar, and Roy Harper ran over and broke them up. Gar held Terra back by wrapping his arms around her waist with her arms trapped inside of his. Roy held Raven by her keeping his forearm lock around her chest. Robin held Star by her shoulders.

"Let me go!" Raven yelled to Roy, but he didn't loosen his grip, "Or I will personally deliver an ass-kicking to you too!"

"Gar!" Terra yelled, "If you don't get your fucking hands off me, I swear I will beat you into a comma!" But Gar didn't let go of her.

"Stop Star!" Robin shouted as she tried to fiddle her way out of his grasp.

"What? Are you defending her!" Starfire turned to face her boyfriend with hurt in her eyes. Her lip was bleeding, bad. A huge wave of guilt went through him.

"No," he said, "I love you Star, and I'm trying to stop this before teachers come. Now just go sit down over there and I'll be there in a minute. Okay?"

"Alright," Starfire said and gave Raven a mean look before she walked off.

"You can let them go now guys," Robin said. Roy let go of Raven and went back with the rest of the team. Gar released Terra and she punched him in the stomach.

"I'll see you guys later," Gar said in pain, and left to go with the rest of the cheerleaders.

Robin stood there staring at Raven and Terra in disappointment. Raven had a scratch on her forehead, and her nose was slightly red, but nothing too bad.

"We know what you're going to say Robin," Terra said using the trick on him that Raven taught her, "We were wrong. We won't do it again. We're sorry."

"Alright," Robin said, "But just try to stay out of trouble."

"No promises," Terra said.

"Have you talked to Victor and Alli?" Raven asked.

"No not yet," Robin said turning to leave, "But I will. See you."

"Later," Raven said as he left.

Terra laughed when she saw Raven was holding a lock of Starfire's hair, and high fived her.

"That was awesome Rae," Terra said hugging her.

"Yeah," Raven said, "She so got her ass whooped. Here," Raven handed her half of the lock of Starfire's hair, "You can have half of the trophy."

Terra laughed and gladly took it. "Thanks."

_In the morning I raise my head _

_And I'm thinking' of days gone by _

_And the thing I want out of life is _

Alli came up to Raven and Terra. "Hey kill moves," she said to Raven, "That was some awesome cheerleading. We could use you on the squad."

"I'm not really the cheerleader type," Raven disagreed, "I just did that to annoy the head cheerleader. And it worked." She pointed over to Starfire who was red with anger and shooting death gazes at Raven."

"If you change your mind," Alli said, "Come and talk to me. What's your name?"

"Raven," she answered her.

"Raven," she said remembering the name, "Are you the psychopath Meghan's telling everyone about?"

"Yes," Raven said stoically, "But I'm not a psychopath. I'm just a troublemaker."

"Well Raven," Alli said turning to leave as the bell rung, "I'm offering you an audition. Just come and talk to me if you want it."

"Thanks," Raven said and turned around to see Terra, who had tears welling up in her eyes.

"Terra, I'm sorry. I won't take the audition. You're the next cheerleader, not me."

"It's okay Raven, you can have it. I really didn't want to be a cheerleader anyway," Terra walked off.

"Terra," Raven called after her, but she didn't turn around.

"I'll talk to her later," Raven said, and left the gym.

She walked into first period, oh joy; they were going outside to study the rodents of their ecosystem. _'Great_,' Raven thought, '_And maybe later we can go watch a documentary on ham.'_

Raven just decided to hold her tongue and keep her thoughts to herself. And it worked; she didn't get trouble or yelled at.

Second went that way too. Even though they did actually watch a documentary on ham. Terra was there, and barely said a word to Raven. But didn't ignore her completely.

Third period was great. They were reading about the history of rock and roll. Which Raven actually enjoyed. Terra still was the same.

But in Fourth period there was a little twist.

She walked into fourth period, without Terra and, oh joy, there was a substitute. Raven hated substitutes, she always got sent to the office when she had one. She hates the stupid reply she gets when she asks a question; It's not on the list. So she'd mouth off and end up in Principle Gordon's office.

"Hey Raven," Randle greeted her, "How are you."

"Fine," Raven said with a confused look on her face.

"That's great," Randle said, "Listen, we're sorry about what we said yesterday. So we got you something to make up for it." She turned to her friend Cassidy and got the gift bag from her.

"Here you go," Randle handed her the bag.

Raven took it and held the contents of it in her hands. It was a long tube of red liquid.

"its artificial blood," Cassidy chimed in, "Now you can drink that instead of biting people. It's like your own personal vending machine."

"And it even squirts out," Randle said, "So you won't have to suck on it."

Raven decided to not hit Cassidy or Randle in the face, it would get her expelled or in anger management. Raven looked at their clothes. They were wearing matching white dress up shirts. And she couldn't keep the idea out of her head.

"Those shirts are very pretty," Raven said, "Are they new?"

"Yeah aren't they cute?" Randle said, "We just got them yesterday."

"So there's not a stain or wrinkle to be found on them?"

"What are you doing?" Randle asked. She saw Raven opening the fake blood.

Raven smiled as she sprayed the two preps in the face and all over their new clothes.

"I bet you can't say that now," Raven taunted them and threw the bottle to their feet.

"You little witch!" Cassidy shouted, "We're telling the principle!"

Raven got a sad look on her face when she realized that she was for sure going to anger management and never getting her car.

"That was an accident," Brianna said and stood next to Raven, "And we're willing to tell the principle what we saw." She pointed to the rest of the preppy girls in the room. They all nodded in agreement.

"That was not an accident!" Randle shouted, "She just ruined our fifty dollar shirts."

"You should have thought about that when you insulted her," Crystal chimed in, "So tell the principle if you want, cause she's not getting in trouble again for no reason. Not this time."

"Ugh!" Cassidy and Randle shouted and went up to the subs desk.

"Excuse me ma'am," Randle said, "May we go to the bathroom?"

"It's not on the list," the sub said.

"But there's fake blood all over us," Cassidy argued and pointed to Raven, "Because she squirted it on us."

"That's not on the list either," the sub said, "Now please be seated. That is on the list."

Cassidy and Randle gave Raven and her new friends death gazes as they returned to their seats.

"Thanks," Raven said, "You just saved me from being put into a stupid anger management class."

"No problem," Jessica said, "And I really am sorry about what we said. We didn't know your mother passed away. But we still shouldn't have said that."

"Me too," Crystal said.

"So am I," Hailey agreed.

"I am too," Caitlyn joined.

"I'm sorry too," Lauren agreed.

"Apologies accepted," Raven said.

They all smiled and talked with Raven until the bell rung.

Raven practically skipped down to the cafeteria. Robin saw his friend so happy and wondered why.

"What's gotten into you?" he asked as Raven came up to him.

"I just made more friends," she said proudly.

"Great job," Robin said sarcastically and gave Raven a high five.

"And from that little performance I gave this morning," Raven said walking with Robin, "I was offered an audition to be on the team. But now, Terra's upset because she wanted to be the next cheerleader."

"That's too bad, let me know if I can do anything to help."

"Actually, you could talk to Starfire about Terra."

"Is Terra any good?"

"Yes she's awesome. Just tell get Starfire to give her an audition and give her this," Raven handed him a flash drive.

"What's this?"

"It's Terra cheering at a charity game her dad organized."

"Did you cheer too?"

"Yes, I made up most of the cheers. I use to be a cheerleader at one of my old schools. But I got kicked off the squad."

"How?"

"The year I put king crabs in all the cheerleaders' lockers was that year."

"Why did you put crabs in their lockers?"

"Because I didn't like the little sluty cheer they made up."

Robin laughed and Terra walked up to them.

"Hey Ter," Raven greeted her.

"Hey Raven, hey Robin," she greeted them.

"Hey Terra," Robin greeted her.

"Listen Raven," Terra began, "About the whole cheerleading thing-"

"It's alright," Robin said, "Raven told me what happened and gave me a video of you cheering. I can just give it to Starfire and you'll most definitely get an audition."

"Thank you," Terra said cheering up, "That is so nice."

"No problem," Robin said.

"So have you talked to Victor yet?" Raven asked him.

"I was just about to," Robin said. Raven barely reached the tip of Robin's shoulder so he just looked over her head at Victor. He saw the macho man arm wrestling some chubaka looking girl. "Yo Vic," Robin called him, "Come mere."

Vic got up from the table and let go of the girl's hand.

"That's a forfeit," Mason said.

"Shut up man," Vic said, "Robin wants me. I'll be right back."

"Fine," Mason said.

Vic walked over to Robin, Raven, and Terra. "What's up?" he asked Robin.

"I need you to do something for me," Robin said.

"Like what?"

"Turning off the school's cameras before school is over."

"Why do you need the cameras off?" Vic asked suspiciously.

"Because I'm the captain of the basketball team, and I'm telling you to do it."

"Fine," Vic said, "But what's in it for me?"

"You get to stay on the team for one more day," Robin said sarcastically.

"I'll give you fifty dollars," Raven chimed in.

"Deal," Vic said and shook hands with Raven.

"I'm Raven," Raven said.

"I'm Victor."

"Is it alright if I call you Vic?" Raven asked sarcastically.

"If I can call you little Rae then yeah," Vic replied sarcastically.

"Call me whatever want," Raven said. Vic laughed.

"I'm Terra," she introduced herself.

"I'm Vic. And your nickname is Blondie."

"Nice to meet you," Terra giggled.

"You too," Vic said turning to leave, "I'll see you guys later."

"Now all you have to do is talk to the manager and get the keys to the school from her," Raven said to Robin.

"Yea," Robin said, "When you say 'talk' you mean seduce don't you?"

"That's exactly what I mean," Raven said, "And I know you've seduced a lot of women so don't even try that one with me."

"Yea I have," Robin admitted, "I remember one time when I asked my English teacher to the dance. I stood her up and I still got an A in her class."

Raven and Terra laughed, "You're quite the charmer aren't you?" Terra said.

"Hey," Robin said shrugging his shoulders, "I can't help it if my six-pack and my boyish cute smile are so irresistible to women, and some men."

They laughed again, "Shut up Richard," Raven said.

Robin smiled when Raven hit his arm playfully. "So what are we going to do after school today?"

"Well I'm going to go back to my house and get the chickens and stuff," Raven said, "And then we're going to get into the school and let the stuff go. You can give me a ride on your…..in your ride if you want."

"You know I want to," Robin said seductively.

"Oh and just so you two know," Terra said, "I'm mad that I won't be apart of this, but because you guys are my friends, I won't foil the prank like I was planning to."

"Thanks Ter," Raven said and Robin nodded.

"I guess we'll see you later Robin," Terra said pointing to the inside of the caf. Starfire was motioning vigorously for Robin to come here.

"I guess you will," Robin said rolling his eyes and walking off, "See you guys."

'_Hopefully sooner than later,' _Raven thought blushing, '_He's so sweet and cool and adventurous. He's the perfect guy for me. If only he'd realize that and break up with his stupid girlfriend. What am I saying! I don't like Robin! I don't like Robin. I don't like Robin!'_

'_Hopefully I'll see her before I go crazy,' _Robin thought_, 'Seriously I need to get a break from Starfire. But I can't bring myself to do that. I love Starfire with all my heart, and nobody can change that. Not even Raven, no matter how much I like her. Raven's cool and smart and lives on the edge. She's perfect for me. What the hell am I thinking! I can't like another girl while I'm still with Star! Especially if that other girl is Raven! She's my friend, and only my friend! Nothing more, nothing less! Nothing more, nothing less Robin!'_

Raven was staring at the captain of the team, and Terra was looking weirdly at her.

"Raven," she said, "Don't you have detention?"

"Shit," Raven snapped out of her daze, "Thanks Ter, cya."

"Later," Terra said as she left.

_You can walk in a haze _

_You can travel till you die _

_You can live in a dream _

_And your life will pass you by _

_Every day that you hesitate _

_You're never changing' the hands of fate _

* * *

"Can I help you?" Alli the manager of the cheer squad asked. She was in the gym in 8th period decorating for a teachers meeting the next day. Robin convinced his teacher to let him out of class for the rest of 8th period which was the rest of the day. He was about to work his magic on Alli.

"Yeah," Robin said sitting really close to her on the bleachers, "I just wanted to tell you that you really should be a cheerleader instead of the manager."

"Why do you say that?" Alli asked blushing.

"Because," Robin was getting closer to her, "I'd actually play a lot better if I had a face like that cheering me on."

"Really?" Alli asked, she was most definitely being lured into Robin's trap.

"Yea," Robin mouth was inches away from her neck, "Only a guy that isn't straight wouldn't. You're by far the most sexy member of the cheer squad."

His breath sent chills down her spine, "Do you really think so?" she said in an airy tone.

"Yeah," Robin said, "And you know what I would like even more?"

"What's that?" Alli asked wanting to kiss him.

"I want you to let me borrow your keys," he said.

"Anything for a guy who's as sexy as you," Alli handed him her keys.

"Thanks," Robin said taking them from her and walking out.

Alli was sweating and released a breath that she didn't realize she was holding. "Wow," she said falling back onto the bleachers.

* * *

"Robin," Raven said as she walked up to him, "Did you get the keys?"

Robin held them up, "Got em' right here. Let's get this party started."

Raven laughed and walked out to his car.

"What did you say to her?" Raven asked him as they drove, "Was it something like I need those keys so I can start your car and take it for a ride?" Raven laughed.

"No," Robin said smiling, "I just told her she should be a cheerleader and that she was sexy. It was a piece of cake actually."

"Because of you boyish cute smile and six-pack?" Raven mocked him.

"That's exactly what is was," Robin said smiling. Right after that they pulled up in Raven's driveway.

"Why don't you just come in for a little while," Raven suggested, "I mean we should at least wait until nightfall to do it. My brother won't be back till like midnight, he's out with his girlfriend. And my uncle is gone until tomorrow for a business trip. But it's completely innocent. We're just waiting around until it's time to raise hell."

Robin got of his car. "Since you're begging I'll do it," he teased her.

Raven opened the door with her key and they walked in. Robin was actually impressed on how nice it was. There was a chandelier, a fancy living room set, a dining room, a huge kitchen with stainless steal appliances, lots of paintings and plants, a couple statues and pottery here and there, a fancy staircase, a plasma screen, a stereo system with surround sound, and a family portrait with Raven, Jake, and their uncle.

Raven lead Robin into the kitchen. "Are you hungry?" she asked him.

"Yeah," Robin said, "Thanks for asking."

"So am I," Raven said, "Christina!" She called her maid.

A very beautiful Chinese woman who looked as if she were in her twenties came running down the stairs. "What is it Raven?" she asked.

"Make some snacks and bring them to the movie room," Raven said.

"Okay," Christina said, "And who's this?"

"He's my friend Robin," Raven said.

"Oh," Christina said winking at Raven, "I won't tell your Uncle or your brother."

"There's nothing to tell Christina," Raven said walking off to the third floor with Robin following her, "Robin and I are friends."

Christina just shook her head and smiled as she began to make their snacks.

Robin and Raven walked through the doors of the movie room. There was a TV that covered the entire wall that it was on, and there were big comfy chairs and couches to sit on.

"Raven," Robin said as they sat down, "This is way over the top. I never expected this to be where you came from. I almost think that I'm not good enough to be your friend."

"Robin," Raven said, "Before my mom died, I was living like an alley rat. We made just enough money to stay alive. This isn't where I came from, it's just where I came to. I'm not some Paris Hilton that will never work a day in her life or anything like that. I'm just lucky that I have an uncle who has a heart, and just so happens a lot of money too."

"What exactly does your Uncle do anyway?" Robin asked.

"He's the Executive Producer at Sunshine Entertainment," Raven said, "That's his building and company. Terra's dad is the director there, and Starfire's mom is one of the screenplay writers. And my brother and I have to sneak and watch movies that he didn't make. He hates that we get tired of watching only his movies and TV shows."

"Starfire's mom?"

"Yeah, but I don't think she knows that's my Uncle's company though."

"Oh, well what movies has he made?"

"Mostly scary movies such as all The Grudge movies, all of The Ring movies, A Nightmare On Elm Street, Chucky, and a bunch more that I don't feel like naming. What does your dad do?"

"He's CEO of Wayne Enterprises."

"Then you're filthy stinking rich, Robin. Why would you say you're not good enough to be my friend?"

Robin laughed off her question and shrugged his shoulders, "What are we going to watch?"

"Let's watch The Day After Tomorrow, because Jake Gyllenhaal is so cute. Oh My God. Did I actually just say that? Terra's moments are rubbing off on me."

Robin smiled at his friend.

"Have you met him?" he asked.

"Yes I have when I was fifteen," Raven said walking into the control room and starting the movie, "For my sixteenth birthday he took me and Terra out for dinner. I tell you, one of the best meals I've ever had."

Robin smiled and then Christina brought in the snacks. They laughed, watched the movie, and just messed around until about nine.

_I want you (I want you) _

_Baby, baby, babe I want you (I want you) _

* * *

At Starfire's house, right after school.

"Hey Starfire," Blackfire said. Star had just made it home from school. Blackfire was in the bathroom getting ready.

"What happened to you?" Blackfire asked noticing her sister's bruises and her fat lip.

"I got into a little fight with some girl who was hitting on Robin," she lied, "But you should have seen the way she looked when I got finished with her. Anyways where are you going?"

"I told you yesterday I was going to an interview with Mom's boss. She coming with me and we're going to see if he'll give me that internship."

"So you're only doing it so you can meet his son?"

"Yes and no. I really want a job, but I'm also going so I can meet his son. Hopefully he's there."

"He probably won't be there," Star pointed out, "Unless he's like working there or something."

"Whatever because there's a party type thing tomorrow there, and he most likely will be there. And if not, I'll just turn my charm on with mom's boss, and he'll tell his son about me. So I'm this plan is surefire." Blackfire asked.

"Whatever B," Starfire said walking off, "I have to go work on some fliers to advertise for the cheerleaders."

"Alright," Blackfire said and continued getting ready, "And put some ice on you lip, and makeup on your bruises."

* * *

"It's time," Robin said looking at the time on his Blackberry, "Shall we?" He had a blue RIM Blackberry Bold 9700 with BallPlaya on the back in black letters.

"We shall," Raven locked her arm with Robin's playfully and walked out to the patio where the supplies was. Raven made Robin carry both the crates while she carried the two sacks of food. They loaded the stuff up in the car, and off they went to pull the greatest prank in the history of pranks pulled on that school.

"I'm sort of sad to say goodbye to my shenanigans. As good a things as stopping is, it just doesn't feel right to me," Raven said.

"It is the right thing Raven," Robin told her as they drove, "I mean if you don't change your ways, then nothing good will ever happen to you."

"Well something good has happened to me. I met you."

Robin smiled, "Just hush Rachael."

It was quiet for the rest of the way there. Raven was trying to figure it all out. And Robin was thinking about his situation.

"Let's do it," Raven said when they arrived at the school. They got out of the car and carried the things up to the door.

Robin got out the keys and opened it.

"Wait out here," Raven whispered, "I'll go check and see if the school is as empty as it seems."

Robin nodded and Raven walked into the door. She moved swiftly through the halls barely making a sound. She'd done this plenty of times before, and knew exactly how to go about doing it. Her body seemed weightless and her footsteps were light. She looked all around the school, and nobody was there. Raven went back to the door were Robin was.

"Okay it's empty," she whispered, "C'mon."

"There's nothing out there either," Robin said locking the door back.

Raven grabbed up the bags of food, and Robin carried the crates.

"You get a bag and cover the North and East wing, I'll cover the South and West," Robin told her as he put rubber gloves.

"Got it," Raven agreed grabbing up the food and putting on her rubber gloves, "Don't get any of the food on the bottom shoes, you might leave footprints. And be careful not to leave any evidence."

"Gotcha," Robin said and opened up his bag of food. Raven opened her bag of food and they began.

Raven drug her bag in a straight line down that hall, and Robin took his to the South wing. Raven was careful not to step in the food, and was trying to do everything perfectly so they wouldn't get caught. She was also having a good time. It was her last shenanigan and she wanted to make it worthwhile.

Soon Raven was close to finishing, and so was Robin. They bumped backs and each one turned around alarmed.

When they realized it was each other, they released a sigh of relief, and laughed.

"Nice job," Raven said and high fived him.

"Now we need the chickens," Robin said.

Raven nodded and smiled as they walked back to the front door where the chickens were.

"We can just carry them to the intersection of all four halls," Robin suggested, "And let them loose. It'll be a lot easier that letting them out one by one."

"Thank you captain obvious," Raven teased him.

Raven lifted one of the boxes and carried it to the intersection with Robin trailing behind her. Raven single-handedly carried the crate, even though it weighed like fifty pounds. But she wasn't some Barbie doll, so it wasn't heavy at all to her. Robin smiled at the sight of such a small petite girl carrying that big of a box. They made it to the intersection and put the boxes down.

"Would you like to do the honors?" Robin asked sarcastically.

"I'd love to," Raven undid the latches on each crate at the same time. The chickens came flooding out filling all four of the halls and some even went into the restrooms. They laughed at the sight of them in the school, and just thinking about how everyone would react was funny.

"I just had an idea about what to do with the trash," Robin said evilly.

"What do you have in mind?" Raven asked him suspiciously.

The look on Robin's face told her exactly what he was planning, and Raven agreed.

About ten minutes later they came running out of the school. Robin had to stop and lock the door back, but still, they ran.

Raven hopped into the car laughing while Robin started up the engine. They didn't drive anywhere though.

"That idea was genius," Raven said still laughing, "I can't wait to see how she's going to react when she's blamed for it."

"I know right," Robin said laughing also.

"This is officially the best prank that I have ever pulled," Raven said, "And as I promised, it was my last. I'm done."

"That's my girl," Robin said.

They just stared at each other. Raven lost herself in his eyes, and she was brought back into reality when she felt his lips press against her cheek.

She pulled away from him and closed her eyes. "What are you doing," she said not looking at him, "We're friends. Nothing more, nothing less. Friends and that's it. And besides, you have a girlfriend."

"Raven I'm sorry," Robin said, "I just got caught up in the moment. You where right there and I don't know what came over me."

"It's okay," Raven said turning to him, "It was just as much my fault as it was yours. I accept your apology. Will you accept mine?"

Robin smiled and put the car in drive. "Yeah," he driving off, "So are you still coming to the game?"

"I'll be there on the front row," Raven said, "Cheering for you and Vic."

"I hope you will," Robin said, "You wanna do dinner afterward?"

"Of course," Raven said, "But what are we going to do right now?"

"It's only ten," Robin said looking at the screen thing in his car, "Do you want to go to my house?"

"Is your dad home?"

"No, he's with his lady friend until tomorrow."

"Your dad has a 'lady friend'?"

"Yeah. And I've never even met her. When they're together, they're always at her house."

"Oh, well then yeah. I would love to go to your house."

"Great, because we're already here."

They had just pulled up in the driveway of Robin's house. He walked around and opened Raven's door for her, and led her up to the front door of his house. Raven was astonished by what was in front of her. Not by the chandelier, the huge kitchen living room and dining room, the huge spiral staircase, or the giant plasma screen. But by the huge portrait of Robin's mother hanging on the wall of the upstairs balcony where you could see it when you walk in. Raven knew it was Robin's mother, because she had the same dark hair and dark blue eyes as him.

"She's beautiful," Raven said turning to look at Robin, "I see where you get your looks from. You're mother."

"You're not the first person to say that," Robin told her, "But you're the only person who said it and it actually meant something to me."

Raven blushed.

"You want to just hang out in my room until your brother gets home?" Robin asked.

"Yeah," Raven said and followed him up the spiral staircase and into his room.

Raven looked around, and his room was like a hotel room. There was a fancy table, comfy chairs, an L shaped couch, a plasma screen TV, and a huge king sized bed.

"Wow Grayson," Raven said sarcastically, "Much more mature and fancy than I though it'd be."

"Oh," Robin teased her, "You spend time thinking about what my room looks like.""Only in your dreams boy wonder," Raven said.

"Boy wonder?"

"Yeah," Raven said, "You keep me wondering about what you'll do or say next. You're unpredictable, and boy wonder is the perfect nickname for you."

"Aw," Robin said sarcastically, "First you're imagining what my room looks like, and now you're giving me a pet name. I'm flattered."

"Shut your face," Raven said folding her arms and sitting on his bed.

"I'm just kidding," Robin said sitting next to her, "Forgive me?"

Raven pushed his chest, "Yes," she said in a pouty tone.

"What's your favorite Kiss song today?" Robin asked.

"What's yours?"

"I asked you first."

"I asked you second."

"Fine. Together."

"I Want You," they both said at the same time, and their cheeks turned scarlet with embarrassment.

And everything was quiet until Robin broke the silence, "What makes that song your favorite today?"

"Because, It just is."

"But you said it depends on your mood."

"I know what I said. But that song means a lot to me today. For some reason that I don't know. What about you? Since you want to put people in the spotlight and shit."

"Same here, it just means something to me today. And I don't know why."

"So when did you and Starfire make up. You know after the spaghetti incident."

"She came up to me like right after I got done talking to you. She was like, I miss you I'm sorry I overreacted."

"Let's not talk about Starfire," Raven said changing the subject.

"Let's talk about the game."

"The game isn't for two weeks. Let's talk about what we're going to do this week."

"Alright," Robin said, "We can have a pool party. Tomorrow after school at my house."

"That sounds awesome," Raven said smiling.

They laughed and had fun until it was almost midnight, and Robin walked Raven home. And they laughed and thought about how totally awesome the next day of school was going to be.

_In the morning I raise my head _

_And I'm thinking' of days gone by _

_And the thing I want out of life is _

_I want you (I want you) _

_I want you (I want you) _

_You can run, you can hide _

_But you never get away _

_You can lie and deny _

_But you know you're gonna pay _

_Never loved, never thought you could _

_Treat you right, girl, you know I would _

**Thanks for reading this. Sorry it was so long.**

**Review and tell me what you think of this new revised version. Review!**

* * *

**robraegal: **I know, I had to give thier parents a sad death :( Shame on me. And their prank turnout will be awesome.

**BlackWerewolfOfPurpleRoses: **Thank you so much!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed.

* * *

Until next time, Cya!

-GothicPrincess

**Robin:** Review, or I'll take all my anger out on Roy.

**Roy: **Please review! I don't want to bleed internally!

**Raven:** *laughs evily* I think I'll join in on that Robin.

**Starfire:** Alright everyone! Time to say goodbye!

**Raven, Robin, Vic, Starfire, Terra, Gar, Roy, and Jake: **Later!


	4. The Party Prt 1

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews. This chapter is a period of the first chapter of two that will cover two weeks.**

**Me: **Okay guys, give it to um'

**Starfire:** The chick doesn't own a thing.

**Robin:** So don't go jumping to conclusions.

**Terra:** Yeah, it's a bad idea unless you're tired of living. *Pulls out a coltpistol and cocks it*

**Gar:** Be careful with that Ter.

**Raven:** *to me* maybe now would be a good time for you to come in

**Me:** Or right, on with the story

**

* * *

**

Chapter four: Flaming Youth Part:1

_Whoo yeah _

_My parents think I'm crazy and they hate the things I do _

_I'm stupid and I'm lazy, man, if they only knew _

_How flaming youth will set the world on fire _

_Flaming youth, our flag is flying higher and higher and higher _

"Jake wake up," Raven was in her brother's room trying to wake him up, "C'mon you have to take me to school. Get up Jake."

Jake groaned and pulled the comforter over his head, "Can't you catch a ride with someone else? I'm tired."

"If you hadn't stayed out to like one in the morning," Raven argued, "Then you wouldn't be. Now C'mon I'm going to be late. It's already seven forty-five."

"Call a cab," Jake mumbled underneath the covers.

"Fine," Raven said, "I'll call Robin. But keep it in your pants until the weekend next time." She slammed the door shut behind her and went downstairs to the kitchen.

"Good morning Raven," Christina greeted her.

"Good morning Christina," Raven greeted her back as she sat down in one of the tall chairs in front of the bar thing in the kitchen. She put her backpack down on the floor. Raven got out her iPhone and called Robin.

"Hey Raven," Robin answered the phone.

"Hey Robin," Raven greeted him, "Could I maybe take you up on that offer and catch a ride?"

"Why?" Robin asked seductively, "Can't get enough of my convertible?"

"You wish Grayson," Raven said sarcastically, "But no, Jake stayed out really late and won't get up and take me to school. So can you come and get me? Please?"

"Since you're begging I'll do it," Robin agreed.

"Thanks Boy Wonder," Raven said and hung up.

She smiled. Christina put a huge stack of pancakes down in front of her.

"No thanks Christina," Raven refused, "I don't feel like eating this morning."

"That's alright," Christina said and put the pancakes down on the kitchen table, "I'm sure Jake will eat them, along with everything else, when he wakes up."

Raven let out a sigh.

"Now what was that?" Christina asked suspiciously.

"I'm having boy troubles Christina," Raven said.

"What did he do?"

"He's sending me mixed signals."

"Just stay friends with him for now. And in a time, you'll know."

Raven's phone began to vibrate. This meant she got a text. It was Robin, and he told her he was outside.

"Thanks Christina," Raven said as she grabbed her backpack and walked out of the front door, "See you later." Robin was waiting out in the driveway for her.

"Hey Rae," he greeted her as she hopped into the car.

"Hey," Raven greeted him back and they drove off.

Raven was anxiously tapping her foot and Robin noticed. "Can't wait to see the outcome?" he asked.

"Yes," Raven said, "I'm nervous that we'll get caught."

"We're not going to get caught," Robin said as they pulled into the school's parking lot.

Raven smiled and got out of the car.

Robin carried her backpack for her as they walked up to the double doors of the took a deep breath.

"You ready?" Robin asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Raven answered as he opened the door, "Let's do this."

Raven went first and Robin came up beside her. And as they planned, the school was in total chaos. Students were running from the chickens and throwing the chicken feed at each other. Principle Gordon was very stressed out and talking to Meghan.

Raven and Robin burst into laughter and pretended like this was their first time seeing the school filled with the baby chickens.

"I'm telling you Principle Gordon," they heard Meghan saying, "I didn't do this."

"But the evidence speaks against you," Principle Gordon said holding up an empty chicken feed sack, "Meet me in my office and we'll talk about this in private."

"Fine," Meghan said and walked with her head down. She passed by Robin and Raven and they were still laughing.

"Chaos, panic, and disorder...our work here is done," Raven said and she and Robin high fived and gave each other one of those 'job well done' looks.

They laughed and laughed until Principle Gordon told them get out of the hallway.

_My uniform is leather, and my power is my age _

_I'm gettin' it together to break out of my cage _

Raven and Robin left the hallway and went into the gym. Robin helped Raven up the bleachers and she sat down next to her cousin Terra.

"I'm going to go practice with the guys," Robin told her and went down to the gym floor were the cheerleaders and the basketball team were waiting.

"Come on guys," Robin said to them, "Shirts versus skins. Let's go."

"Hey Rae," Terra greeted her.

"Hey Ter," Raven said, "What do you think of the prank?"

"Fucking hilarious," Terra said, "But I'm still pissed that I wasn't apart of it. But I'm partly ungrounded today, so I'm staying the night at your place. I'm not getting my keys back until after school.

"So we're riding with Jake?"

"Yeah, our maid has my keys and after school I can go get them."

"That sucks."

"Yeah it does, now tell me what happened while you guys were pulling the prank."

"Well," Raven said, "We pulled the prank and hung out at each other's houses. He kissed me on the cheek, don't ask, and we're throwing a pool party today after school."

"A pool party?" Terra was making sure she heard right, "So he's going to invite like all the team and the cheerleaders?"

"Yeah," Raven said.

"Then I don't want to go," Terra said.

"Come on Ter please," Raven said, "And this will be a golden opportunity for you to get to know the cheerleaders. You know make friends with them, and kiss their asses."

"I've changed my mind," Terra said, "I'm so going."

"Awesome," Raven said smiling and hugging Terra.

Then they focused their attention back onto the team.

Robin, Garth, Josh, Mason, and Blake were the skins. Da'veon, Vic, Kenny, Jack, and Brandon were the shirts.

They watched them running back and forth on the court. Raven was trying to focus on Robin's basketball techniques instead of his six-pack. He moved with such swiftness and confidence. He never once made a move that he wasn't sure about. He led his team well also. They followed his directions and they were doing great.

Robin wasn't fully focused on the game, but he was trying to figure out what to do. He loved Starfire, but he really liked Raven. But, for some reason, his team was winning. Maybe Raven was his good luck charm.

Robin was standing at the half court line with ball. There were sixty seconds on the clock and his team was one shot away from having one hundred points. Which would be the first time ever they had made it to three digit numbers.

Robin looked up at Raven and smiled at her. He kissed the palm of his and pointed to her. And Raven knew it meant whatever he was about to do was for her. And, luckily, Starfire didn't see.

"Oh my God," Terra whispered.

"I know," Raven said.

Robin ran full speed towards the net dribbling the ball as he went. He jumped up in the air, turned a front flip, and slam dunked just as the timer went off ending the game. The cheerleaders cheered and the team congratulated their captain as he let go of the goal and landed on his feet.

"Let's go," Terra said standing up.

She and Raven walked down to the court just as Robin escaped from the middle of the circle of loud cheerleaders and sweaty basketball players.

"Nice job Boy Wonder," Raven said as the bell rung.

"That was awesome," Terra said.

"Thanks," Robin said to them. Terra left and went to her first period to give her friend some privacy.

"That was pretty unpredictable," Raven said.

"I like to surprise people," he said putting on his shirt, "Cause you know, predictable is just another word for boring."

"And what is unpredictable another word for?" Raven asked as they walked out of the gym.

"Fun, adventurous, bold, indescribable, unbelievable, extraordinary, breathtaking, exciting,-"

"I get it," Raven interrupted him smiling, "I describe you as unpredictable. What do you describe me as?"

"I'd say you were spontaneous," Robin said.

"And what's another word for spontaneous?"

"Wild, untamed, impulsive, daring, brave, inexplicable, incomprehensible-"

"Richard I'm flattered that you can come up with such big words to describe me," Raven said sarcastically and blushing.

"It takes big words that have a lot of meaning to describe you," Robin said.

"Robbie!" Starfire yelled and ran over to him right in front of Raven, "Finally I found you! I've been looking everywhere!"

"Hello Starfire," Raven said unenthusiastically.

"Hi," Starfire said over her shoulder and turned back to Robin.

"Before you start," Robin held his finger up to her lips, "I want to remind you that you're inches from my face. So you don't have to yell."

"Sorry," Starfire said, "But anyways, great shot.""Thanks Star," Robin said.

"So what are you planning to do after the game tonight?" Starfire asked him.

"I'm throwing a pool party," Robin told her.

"Ooh," Starfire said, "I love parties. Can I invite whoever?"

"Yeah," Robin answered, "The team and the squad. And I think I found the next cheerleader."

"Who?"

Robin handed her the flash drive, "Her name's Terra, and this is a video of her cheering at a charity game her dad organized. And I think she really would be an awesome cheerleader."

Luckily, when Starfire got her ass kicked, she didn't notice Terra hitting her. So she didn't have anything against her. "Alright," Starfire said, "I'll watch the video, and if she's good then I'll give her an audition. But I'm almost certain that if you think she's good, then I will. Thanks for the help Robbie." Starfire kissed him.

"I'll see you tonight," he said hugging her.

"Hopefully sooner than that," Starfire let go. She blew him kisses as she walked around the corner.

Robin looked around and realized someone was missing. "Man," he said to himself, "Where'd Raven go?"

Sadly Raven got annoyed by the Cheerleader and left.

'_Cause flaming youth will set the world on fire_

_Flaming youth will set the world on fire _

_Flaming youth, our flag is flying higher and higher and higher _

* * *

"Terra," Raven said after school, "let's go."

"You're not riding with Robin?" she asked.

"No, should I be?"

"I was just asking."

"Whateves, there's Jake, c'mon."

She and Terra walked out onto the parking lot and got into Jake's truck.

"Hey Jake," they said together.

"Hey," Jake said unenthusiastically.

"What's got your boxers in a bunch," Terra asked sarcastically.

"My girlfriend dumped me," Jake said.

"Here," he handed Raven a letter, "Read it aloud."

"Dear Jake," she read, "You know I think your blue eyes and long brown hair are totally and completely sexy. I love your wonderful muscular body, and that song you played for me on your guitar was amazing. Unfortunately, those things aren't enough for my love. The time has come that we end our relationship. It was going nowhere in the first place. It's not me, it's you. I hate how shallow you are and you take things way too seriously. I'm sorry it had to end this way. And I wish you nothing but the best for your future relationships. P.S. last night was amazing. Signed Emily."

"Awe poor Jakey," Raven said rubbing his shoulder.

Terra looked over Raven's shoulder at the letter. "Jake," she said, "You'll find someone better. You aren't shallow and I've never met anyone who can not take anything seriously like you. You're all fun and games. I mean this girl wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer either. She spelled unfortunately wrong, but-"

"It's okay Ter," Jake interrupted her, "I'm going to some party at the studio. Uncle Sandy told me about some new intern he hired, he said she I really should meet her. So I'm going to ask her out on a date or something."

"That's a new record for you," Raven said sarcastically, "Your quickest rebound ever."

Raven and Terra laughed and Jake pertended not to hear, "So what's been going on with you two? How'd the prank go?"

"The prank was successful," Raven bragged, "I told you so."

Jake smiled sarcastically and Terra and Raven giggled.

"Raven and I are going to a pool party," Terra said, "I'm going to be the next cheerleader. Has Robin talked to Starfire?"

"I don't know," Raven said, "I haven't asked."

"Since when do you want to be a cheerleader?" Jake asked Terra.

"Since she found out Gar was on the squad," Raven teased.

"Shut up," Terra said, "I've wanted to be a cheerleader since Sophomore year."

"And you just now decided to tryout?" Jake asked.

"Because I had to convince her she could actually make the squad," Raven chimed in.

"Whatever guys…uh girls," Jake said as they pulled up into their driveway, "See you guys later. I'm going to the studio, I want to get there early and work my magic."

"Alright, bye," they said getting out of the car.

"Peace," Jake said driving off.

_Flaming youth will set the world on fire _

_Flaming youth will set the world on fire _

* * *

"Hey Star," Blackfire said. Starfire had just got back from school and Blackfire was in the kitchen primping.

"Hey B," Starfire said, "Where are you going?"

"I told you yesterday we were going to some party thing at the studio," Blackfire said, "And yesterday, I worked my magic on the boss and got the internship. So I'm pretty sure he told his son about me."

"Whatever B," Starfire said as her mother walked into the room, "I'm going to a pool party at Robin's."

"Don't stay out too late Star," her mother said, "And have fun."

She kissed Star on the cheek and walked out the door. Blackfire grabbed her keys off the counter and followed.

"Bye," Star called after them.

"See you," Blackfire shut the door.

"Now I have to go watch this video, and then get dress," Starfire said to herself and went to her room.

* * *

"Hey dad," Robin greeted his father as he walked through the door.

"Hey son," Bruce Wayne said.

Robin and Melanie had been getting the house and the backyard ready for the party ever since he got home from school.

"Dad," Robin said, "Is it alright if I throw a pool party in the backyard? Say yes because I already told people."

"Fine with me son," Bruce agreed, "But I'm going to a party at Sunshine Entertainment. So don't let things get too out of control. Melanie will be checking in."

"Thanks dad," Robin said leaving, "I won't disappoint you."

"I know you won't, because if you do, that convertible and that Blackberry are under lock and key for the next week," his dad said smiling.

Robin turned and to say, "Enough said," before he left out the back door.

* * *

"Which one should I wear Rae?" Terra asked holding up a yellow bikini and an orange bikini.

She and Raven had been trying to find something to wear ever since they'd got to Raven's house.

"I think the yellow," Raven chose, "It's not too revealing and slutty. But I like the whole tie around the neck thing with the beads on it. And the little stripy white and yellow things are cute." _(go to my profile to see Terra's bikini)_

"Thanks Rae," Terra said.

"Now help me decide," Raven said, she had a blue bikini and a green bikini laying out in front of her, "Blue or green?"

"I think the blue." Terra chose, "Cause it has blue and green in it. I like the tie die parts in too." _(Go to my profile to see Raven's bikini)_

"Thanks Ter," Raven grabbed the blue bikini and ran into her bathroom, before Terra could, and locked the door, "Ha Ha."

"Hurry up Rae," Terra said defeated.

"Just change out there," Raven told her.

"What if someone walks in on me?"

"Lock the door dumb ass," Raven said, "And if you don't want to do that, there are plenty of other bathrooms in this house."

"Don't call me a dumb ass," Terra said locking the door.

"Then don't act like one," Raven said, you could tell she was smiling.

"Shut up Rae."

The two girls got dressed. Terra wore short denim shorts with a yellow tank top over her bikini, her sunglasses that had T-Baby on one side, and her big hoop earrings that hat a T in the middle. And Raven wore knee length denim shorts with a blue tank top over her bikini, and her designer sunglasses that had RR on the sides, and her dangling RR earrings.

Ten minutes later.

"Terra," Raven argued, "Why can't we just ride in your Porsche?"

Terra argued back, "Why can't we just take the limo?"

They began to talk over each other, and Raven's iPhone started ringing.

"Yeah," she answered, and Terra was still trying to prove her point.

"Hey Rae," Robin said, "I was wondering if you wanted me to come pick you and Terra up or not."

Raven held her hand up to Terra and she stopped talking, "It would be awesome if you came to get us."

"Alright Rae," Robin said, "I'll see you soon then."

"Okay Robin. Bye," Raven hung up.

"What happened?" Terra asked.

"He's coming to get us," Raven said.

"What kind of car does he drive?"

"A red Mustang Convertible," Raven said proudly.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, and I'm riding in it with him to the game," Raven said in a sing-song voice.

"I'm so riding with you guys. Oh no I'm not, because **you're **making me go to the game with Gar the mascot boy.

"Well Gar has a car too, he drives a green Chrysler 300."

"It doesn't matter Rae, It's just the fact that I don't want to go to the game with him."

"Whateves Ter. You know you want to go to the game with him."

A car horn honked.

"That's Robin," Raven said.

They walked outside and Robin was parked in Raven's driveway.

Raven sat up front and Terra sat in the back in the middle, and they drove off.

"Don't you look nice," Robin complimented Raven.

"Thanks," Raven said.

Robin was wearing red swim trunks with a small black R on the right leg, a black muscle shirt, and sunglasses.

"You look nice too," Raven complimented.

"Thanks. And Terra, I talked to Starfire, she's going to watch the video and if she likes you she'll give you an audition. But because I recommended you, there's a way better chance for you."

"Thanks Robin," Terra thanked him, "That's so awesome."

"You're welcome," Robin said and they pulled into the driveway of his mansion. There were about ten other cars parked there too. But Robin had made it clear to everyone not to block or get in his parking spot.

"The party already started?" Raven asked.

"Yeah," Robin said, "I had Vic keep everyone in control while I while I was gone."

They got out of the car and Robin lead them into his mansion. Which was empty besides the food sitting on the kitchen counters waiting to be served.

"You girls can go put your clothes in my room. And the party's out that door when you're ready," Robin pointed to the back door and went outside.

"Do you know where his room is?" Terra asked looking around, "This is a mansion, not a house, you can't just find his room. There's four fucking floors for crying out loud. I know all three of our houses have four floors but-"

"I know where his room is," Raven interrupted her babbling cousin, "Just come on."

Raven could tell Terra was smirking and thinking nasty things behind her.

"And wipe that smile of your face," Raven said. Terra stopped smiling and followed her cousin to the second floor and into Robin's room.

"Wow," Terra commented, "Way more mature than I thought it'd be."

"Just hush and get changed," Raven said taking her tank top and shorts off, revealing her bikini.

"Fine," Terra said copying Raven's actions.

Pretty soon both girls, after having another argument about where to put their clothes, were ready and walking down the stairs. Both of them had on their bikinis and earrings. And Raven had made it clear that they weren't going to need their sunglasses since the sun would go down soon.

"Ready?" Terra asked, she had her hand on the back doorknob.

"As I'll ever be," Raven said.

Terra opened the door and they walked out onto the patio.

"Ooh fancy," Terra complimented.

"Shut up," Raven said, "You've seen the backyard to a mansion before. And you know this is not all of it, just the pool and patio part." There was loud rock music playing, so they were basically yelling.

Terra rolled her eyes and admired the sight in front of her. Robin's pool was huge and there were palm trees at the back of it along with a walkway with stairs that were a continuation of the patio. His patio was redish brownish bricks with circle tables and chairs on it. There was a continuation of a cement roof off the mansion that covered the patio, with white decorative columns. There were fancy yet fun foods and drinks. And to top it of that, the whole basketball team and all the cheerleaders were there having a great time. Some were swimming, some were dancing on the patio, but all were having fun. _(go to my profile to see Robin's patio and pool)_

Robin was talking to his girlfriend who was wearing a light pink bikini with white polka dots _(go to my profile to see Starfire's bikini). _He noticed Raven and Terra had come out and went over to them, leaving Star without an explanation. But she just went over and started talking to Roy Harper the DJ.

"Hey girls," Robin said, "What do you think?"

"Oh I like," Raven said seductively.

"Down kitty," Terra teased.

Raven glared at her, but Terra ignored it.

"It's really nice Robin," Terra said.

"Thanks, and Starfire said she loved that video. She's over there with the DJ if you want to talk to her."

"Thank you so much," Terra hugged him and then went to talk to Star.

"This party is awesome," Raven said and started walking with Robin, "Even though I hardly know anyone."

"Well that's Karen Beecher," Robin pointed to a girl in a red, white, and blue stripped bikini top, with a matching blue skirt who was dancing with Vic. _(go to my profile to see Karen's/Bumblebee's bikini)_

"She's been on the squad for two years now," Robin continued, "And has been going out with Victor Stone since Sophomore year. Her dad works at Wayne Enterprises and she lives down the street from Starfire."

Raven smiled because she knew what he was doing and it was sweet.

"That's Roy," Robin pointed to the DJ who was wearing blue swim trucks and had washboard abs, and was talking to Hailey, one of the cheerleaders that Raven was friends with.

"He's my cousin," Robin continued, "And has been on the team since he moved here junior year. He's currently single after his bad breakup with Crystal last year." Robin pointed to a girl in a French floatie wearing a red bikini.

"Crystal is on the squad, and she's really weird. That's really all I have to say about her."

Raven smiled.

"That's Jessica," Robin pointed to a girl in a metallic pink bikini dancing with some other cheerleaders, "She's been on the squad ever since I became captain sophomore year. We went to the same private school for about six months in the seventh grade, and I went out with her. She was a huge troublemaker when we were together, you might actually want to look into that. Everybody used to call her Jinx, but now that she goes to school here, she wants to keep her dirty past on the DL, and prefers that I don't call her Jinx in front of anyone. So I'm really the only one who knows about it."

Raven laughed hit him gently.

"And now you know Karen, Roy, Jinx, Starfire, Vic, Gar, Randle, Cassidy, Lauren, Brianna, Hailey, Caitlyn, and Crystal. That's thirteen people, and there are twelve cheerleaders plus the manager and the mascot which is thirteen. And there are ten guys on the team plus the water boy which is eleven. Altogether that's twenty-four, which means you know more than half of the people here. Which is more than you did before."

"That's really sweet," Raven said blushing.

Before Robin could say anything Gar came running up to them. He was wearing a white muscle shirt with green swim trunks.

"Hey guys," he said.

"Hi," Robin said unenthusiastically.

"Gar, go away before I stick my foot up your ass," Raven threatened him.

"Fine," Gar said, "But I have to tell you something."

"Fine, you've got ten seconds."

"That's not fair!"

"You're right, you've got six, five, four-"

"Alright, alright. Terra told me how she wanted to be a cheerleader, and so I talked to Starfire and she told me about some video of Terra cheering, and that she was giving her an audition this Monday. And so I talked to Starfire, pulled some strings, and arranged for Terra's audition to be here tonight. Isn't that great?"

Raven grabbed Gar's shirt and lifted him off the ground a couple of centimeters so he was eye level with her.

"You did what?" she grimaced with smoke coming out of her ears.

Gar laughed nervously.

"Put him down Rae," Robin said trying to calm her down, "Let's go talk to Terra and warn her."

"Fine," Raven dropped Gar onto the ground.

She and Robin walked over to where Terra and Starfire were, by the DJ's both.

"Terra," Raven said but was interrupted by Starfire who was on the DJ's microphone.

"Cheerleaders and basketball players," Starfire said, "If I could have you attention please." Everyone was quiet and the music was turned down low. Raven and Robin went and stood beside Terra who was nervous and wondering what was going to happen. Raven began to whisper into her ear the situation.

"As you all know, we have been looking for a new cheerleader. And hopefully we have found her. And here tonight to audition, I would like to introduce to you, Terra."

Everyone clapped and Terra froze, she really didn't want to audition in front of all these people.

"Come on Terra, you can do this." Raven whispered to her, "Just do the cheer I taught you, and add all the flips and moves."

Starfire lead Terra onto the patio and made everyone there move out of the way. Then they crowded around, Raven, Robin, Starfire, Gar, Vic, and Maya were at the front. Terra still didn't move but looked around nervously at everyone, who were all staring at her. Everybody had stopped clapping, and were just waiting.

"Come on Terra!" Raven shouted.

"Yeah come on Terra!" Robin shouted, "You can do this!"

"Terra!" Gar started one of those group chants, "Terra! Terra!"

Raven and Robin joined in, "Terra! Terra! Terra! Terra!"

Vic, Maya and Starfire joined in, "Terra! Terra! Terra! Terra!"

And everybody chanted, "Terra! Terra! Terra! Terra! Terra! Terra! Terra!"

She looked around and smiled, "Alright! Alright! Okay!"

The chanting died down and Raven and Robin crossed their fingers, while everyone cheered and clapped, and then that died down too.

Terra then took a deep breath and began by turning a one handed cartwheel. "Come on crowd let's hear it!" she shouted and did a hurkey and arm moves. "Yell for the blue!"

"Blue!"

Terra did a front handspring while saying, "Come on crowd show your spirit!" She clapped and did arm moves while saying, "Yell for the silver!"

"Silver!"

Terra did a front flip while said, "Come on crowd you know you feel it!" She clapped and did another hurkey while saying, "Yell for the white!"

"White!"

Terra did two front handsprings while saying, "Put it all together now!" She clapped and did arm moves while saying, "Yell for the blue, silver, white!"

"Blue silver white!"

"Last time," Terra did more arm moves and a back handspring, "Blue, silver, white!"

"Blue, silver, white!"

Terra turned seven back handsprings and the crowd cheered. Terra landed and turned a front flip in the air, landed and did a back flip. And to finish it off she yelled "Wildcats!" when she did a front handspring turned in the air and did two back handsprings.

The crowd cheered wildly and Raven ran and hugged her cousin. "That was amazing Ter," Raven said.

"Thanks," Terra said, a little nervous still.

The cheering went on and on.

Starfire walked back up to the DJ both and grabbed the microphone. Everybody crowded around.

"Alright Wildcats," she said.

Raven, Robin, and Terra crossed their fingers.

"I think that this girl's got some skill," Starfire said, "Terra, you were totally awesome and my answer is yes. But it's not up to me only. Wildcats, what do you think! Does Terra have what it takes?"

The cheerleaders cheered, and the team yelled with deep voices. Raven screamed her head off, and Terra was hoping she got it.

"Alright guys, girls," Starfire said, "It's settled. Terra you are officially the next JCH cheerleader!"

The whole crowd cheered, and Raven hugged her. Then all the yelling and clapping died down, and the music was turned on, and everyone went back to partying.

"Congratulations, Terra," Robin congratulated her, "That was awesome."

"Thanks Robin," she thanked him.

"And Terra," Raven said, "Gar's the reason that you had to audition here. And here he comes."

Terra turned around and saw Gar walking towards them.

"That was freaking cool!" he said to Terra.

Terra's face grew red, and smoke came out of her ears. And Gar laughed nervously.

"Garfield Logan," she growled, and punched him in the nose. It didn't bleed, but it was bruised.

Raven and Robin laughed and Gar walked off in pain.

"Nice one Ter," Raven said and they knuckle touched.

"We need to celebrate," Robin said.

"Aren't we celebrating now?" Raven asked.

"No, this is a party not a celebration," Robin said, "Sunday evening, on my yacht. Me, Raven, Terra, Gar, Vic, Karen, Jessica, and Roy. It'll be fun."

"I'm in," Raven agreed.

"So am I," Terra agreed.

"Alright then," Robin said. And Starfire came over to them, and shot Raven death glares. Raven just rolled her eyes, and tried to calm herself down.

"Do you wanna dance Robbie?" she asked.

"Sure Star," Robin said and Starfire drug him onto the patio/dance floor.

"I hate her so much," Raven fumed, turning red and clenching her fists, "She's such a bitch."

"Calm down Rae, I don't want you to go crazy and have one of your 'episodes' here. Robin won't be very happy if you go on a psychopathic rampage at his party," Terra tried to calm her down.

"You're right," Raven was slowly turning back to her original color, "I'll just go take my anger out on Gar."

Raven started to walk off, but Terra grabbed her forearm, "No, no, no, no, no," she stopped her.

"Why?" Raven was trying to pry loose of Terra's grip, but that little blonde was a lot stronger than she looked.

"Because Gar's already been tortured enough," Terra explained.

"Alright alright," Raven said, "Just please let go of my arm."

"Okay," Terra released Raven's arm. Raven sighed relieved.

"Well what do you want to do?" Raven asked.

"I want to go apologize to Gar," Terra pointed over to him, "Not because I like him, but because I feel bad for him."

Gar was sitting alone at one of the tables on the patio. He was clutching his very red nose that was starting to swell.

"Fine, I want to go talk to Jessica," Raven said.

"Jessica?" Terra made sure she heard right.

"Yeah, Robin told me she's an ex-bad ass. I think I might like her."

"Well good luck. You know where I am if you need me."

Terra walked off, and Raven looked around for the girl wearing the metallic pink bikini. She saw her near the drinks pouring the contents of a liter soda bottle into the punch bowl.

Raven walked over to her. "Whatcha got there?" Raven asked.

She turned around startled, but saw that it was only the Goth girl and continued pouring, "It's soda," she answered a little to suspiciously.

"That's not soda," Raven stood on the side of the drink table in front of her, "That's alcohol."

"Fine you caught me," she said but continued pouring it into the cups that were sitting on the table filled with other drinks, "It's Three Olives Passionfruit Vodka. I just thought I'd give the party a little edge."

"By spiking the punch bowl?" Raven said pretending to be offended.

Jessica put the bottle down and looked scared, "Please don't tell anyone. I'll do anything for you."

Raven laughed and Jessica looked confused. "I'm just kidding," Raven admitted, "And I don't care that you're spiking the drinks. I'm a total bad ass and I'm all for helping you."

Jessica sighed relieved that Raven wasn't going to say anything. "Thanks," she said, "I'm Jessica by the way, but you can call me Jinx."

"I'm Raven, nice to meet you Jinx," Raven picked up the half full bottle of Vodka and began pouring it into the soda drinks.

"Did you plan to spike the drinks, or do you just carry around a bottle of Vodka?" Raven asked.

"I didn't plan to spike the drinks. I just brought it after I stole the it from the club/bar my dad owns. It's called Club Ice."

"My brother goes there all the time, he said he would take me on my eighteenth birthday. It sucks that you have to be eighteen to even get in."

"I could get you in, my dad would totally be cool with it."

"Yeah, but my Uncle would have to be high to even let me go."

"That sucks, but we really should hangout sometime."

The soda bottle was empty so Raven set it down on the table. "Well Robin's throwing a celebration for Terra next Saturday on his yacht, and you're invited."

"Really? Is Starfire going to be there?"

"Probably not after tonight."

"What's happening tonight?"

Raven pointed over to Starfire, who was dancing wildly and sluty with Robin. "Pretty soon she's going to come over here and want a drink. You make sure she gets this drink." Raven handed her a cup filled with punch, "And she'll get drunk, make a huge scene, and Robin will be so mad, he won't even tell her about the party."

"You're a genius," Jinx said smiling, "I've been wanting to get back at her for some time now. She knew I still had feelings for Robin, and she went out with him anyways."

"Well this will be an awesome way to get back at her," Raven turned and saw Starfire making her way towards the punch table, "Here she comes. Don't forget the plan." Raven walked off and she and Starfire glared at each other when they crossed paths. After Raven was done mean mugging Starfire, she made her way over to Robin who was still dancing to the music that was playing.

She walked up to him and he playfully grabbed her hand and spun her around. She danced with him and said, "Don't drink the punch."

"Did you spike it?" he asked still dancing.

"Well I sort of helped Jinx spike it."

"I should have known you two would stir up some trouble together."

Raven giggled and they continued to dance.

Over with Terra.

Gar was sitting alone at one of the circle tables with four chairs, clutching his nose. Terra sat down in the chair right next to his, their knees were touching. "Here Gar," Terra said sweetly and handed him an ice pack. Don't ask where she got it, cause I have no idea.

Gar took the ice pack and put it on his nose.

"Sorry I hit you," Terra apologized, "You know I need an attitude adjustment."

"It's okay," Gar said, "I'm used to you beating me up on a regular basis. And besides, I deserved it, I shouldn't have went meddling with your audition."

"No, I'm happy you did. I just showed the whole squad and team how awesome I am. That was an amazing opportunity, and I'm very glad that you meddled with my audition. Thank you Gar, and I can't wait for the game," she kissed him on the cheek, and he blushed madly.

**This story chapter will have to have a part two. Sorry but it's way too long already and it has to cover two weeks. I promise I'll update soon. Review **

**and tell me what you think of this new revised version.**

* * *

**Dark Yellow Dino:** Thanks for your encouragement, and I will keep going!

**Darkangel463:** Thank you for LOVING my story so much! Lol! And don't cry :( I will update soon, I promise!

**Ima:** Thank you for not being upset by the length! I was feeling way guilty for it. And it's not that I don't like Starfire, it's just that it's fun making her act the way she does! :)

**PiePerson: **Thanks! And love the name! Lolz!

**robraegal: **It was easy coming up with a cheer for someone who just acted like that! Hehe! Anyways thanks a lot, and I had to push myself into making Raven be friends with the cheerleaders! Lol!

**DarkWerewolfOfPurpleRoses:** Whew! *wipes sweat* thats a long name! Lolz! Anywayz going back to my dark side. *evil laughs with you* the turnout will be great, especially since someone else will be blamed for it. *Evil laughs and starts choking* Sorry bout that.

* * *

Thanks everyone who reviewed!

Until next time, Cya!

-GothicPrincess

**Raven: **Review, or I will release my wrath on Gar

**Gar:** *drops to knees and claps hands together* Please review, or she'll rearange my face! Again! Believe it or not, I used to look like Brad Pitt!

**Jake:** Come on guys, we have to say bye.

**Raven, Robin, Vic, Roy, Terra, Gar, Jake, Jessica, Blackfire, and Starfire: **Later!


	5. The Party Prt 2: The Aftermath

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews. This is the rest of Flaming Youth. I know I said it would cover two weeks, but I changed it to one week. **

**I'm so sorry about the long update. I promise the next chapter will be here a lot faster!**

**Me: **You should know what to do by now guys.

**Robin: **If you haven't caught on by now, you're stupid.

**Vic: **What he means is, the girl owns nothing.

**Starfire: **If she did, there's no telling what might happen.

**Gar: **I don't know Star, I really like what she did with your character.

**Terra: ***Face turns red and smoke comes out of her ears* Three words Gar. You better run.

**Gar: ***Gar takes off running with Terra right behind him* Help me!

**Raven: ***to me* are you going to end this before or after he's dead?

**Me: ***laughs nervously*Alrightguys, now on with the story. Terra put that down! Don't shove it-! *Terra shoves it up somewhere on Gar* That's going to leave a mark.

**

* * *

**

Chapter Five: Flaming Youth Part 2

An hour later. Jinx had given Starfire six cups of punch, and all of them had way more vodka in them than punch. And you guessed it, she was drunk.

Raven and Robin had finished dancing, and he had gone into the pool, and Raven was sitting with Jinx at one of the tables. Terra was dancing with Gar, there was a slow song on.

"Look at Starfire," Raven said and pointed to the dance floor/patio. Starfire was walking around aimlessly talking to whoever she crossed paths with.

"She looks like a duck," Jinx said laughing.

"I'm so getting this on tape," Raven pulled out her iPhone and started recording Starfire.

"Revenge is sweet," Jinx said.

"What did you do to get kicked off the squad anyway?"

"I slapped the shit out of her at a party Roy through last week. And of course she made a huge seen, and I told her she was a lousy ass captain, and she kicked me off. And Sophomore year, she told everyone I had sex with Robin for a soda and a ride home. That's not part of it, I'm just mad about it."

"Well when I show this video to everyone, she's going to be the one who's embarrassed."

Jinx laughed, "How are you going to show it to everyone?"

"I have my ways," Raven said sneakily.

"You're planning something, and I don't want to know what it is," Jinx said.

Raven got up and walked over to Terra and Gar, who were still dancing.

"Hey Ter, Gar," Raven whispered, "I have a brilliant plan."

"What?" Terra asked, pulling away from Gar, but he still had his hand around her bare waist.

"Check out Starfire over there," Raven pointed across the dance floor/patio. Terra and Gar followed her finger and saw Starfire dancing like there was a fast song on, but the music was still slow.

"Oh my God," Terra said giggling a little, "What happened?"

"Jessica and I spiked the punch bowl, and she got drunk." Raven was still video taping it on her iPhone.

"Nice one Rae," Gar said, "Finally it feels like I'm getting my revenge on her. At the beginning of the year, she gave my number to some hobos. I had to get my number changed, twice."

"Well I know how to show this video to everyone at school."

"How?" Terra and Gar asked in unison. Raven told them her evil plan and they all smiled devilishly.

Raven continued to record the drunken girl. Starfire was doing the electric slide and she tripped over the table leg to the drinks table. The punch bowl went flying and landed right on the very expensive stereo at the DJ booth. Robin saw the sparks and heard the loud noise and got out of the pool.

"Damnit Star!" he yelled, "What the hell were you doing!"

"I was dancing, duh," Starfire slurred, getting up off the ground.

Robin went over to the DJ booth, and his father's stereo was fried. Raven, Terra, and Gar went too, and stood next to Robin. The crowd went also, and Robin was steaming mad.

"Shit," he cursed, "Fuck. Damn Star. Fuck. Shit. Shit. Fuck." Robin continued his cursing fit, and Raven tried to calm him down. She had put up her iPhone.

"Relax Robin. I'll pay for the stereo. And then everything will be fine," she said.

Robin didn't listen to her. "Party's over!" he shouted, "Everybody get out. You don't have to go home, but you gotta get the hell up outta here! Get the fuck out!"

Everybody moaned a few people cursed at Starfire, and she just followed the crowd. "Come on everybody!" Jessica shouted, "We can go to Club Ice! My dad will get us in!"

Everyone cheered and ran after her. Raven, Terra, Gar, and Robin remained. Gar grabbed Terra's hand and tried to run out with the crowd, but she wouldn't budge. "I can't go Gar."

"Yeah you can," Raven said, "I'll cover for you."

She smiled and Gar began to drag her off, "Thanks Rae!" So now, only two people remained. Everyone left, Jinx was in her car showing the way to the club, Vic had an Escalade so his girlfriend and some cheerleaders and some of the team went in his car, Gar Terra and Starfire went in his car, and the rest was just people piled into a few more cars.

"I'm sorry," Raven apologized to Robin, "I ruined the party. I'll just go now."

Raven turned to leave, but Robin grabbed her hand. "You didn't ruin the party. You just got my girlfriend drunk and she crashed the stereo. Which sort of ruined the party."

"How can you not be mad at me?" Raven asked, and Robin wasn't so mad anymore.

"I don't know, I'm just not. And besides we should have known that if Starfire got drunk, something like this would happen."

Raven hugged him and made the moment awkward. "I'll just go home then," Raven said, "Jake's probably on his way, and I don't want to get him worried."

"Do you want me to drive you?"

"No, I can walk. And besides, you've got some cleaning to do," Raven giggled and walked back inside the house. Robin smiled and began picking up the huge mess that was now all over his patio and around his pool.

Raven went up to his room, and put her clothes on and grabbed Terra's clothes too. She put five hundred dollars on his pillow, and left out of his mansion.

She stood on his driveway and looked around. She saw Gar's car turning the corner, before it vanished from her sight. Then she noticed how dark it actually was. And their street didn't have street lights, so it was extra dark. Raven sighed, and walked out onto the side walk. Then she realized how far her house actually was from there. It was about a six minute walk, and for a spoiled heiress, that was a long walk.

She was about three minutes into her walk, when a black van slowed down next to her. She looked over and quickened her pace, and the van sped up as well. _'Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. I should have taken that ride from Robin.' _Then the van stopped, and Raven started to walk extra quick. But six middle aged guys hopped out of the van and caught up with her. She stopped and they circled around her. Then all of them began to talk and say things like 'Where you going?' 'Why don't you hang out with us for a while?' and 'Look what we've got here.'

"Get the hell away from me," Raven said trying not to show any sign of fear in her voice, but she was terrified on the inside. "I'm not the girl you want to mess with."

"We like um' feisty," one of them said. Then another came up and tried to grab Raven's arm, but she kneed him in the balls. Immediately after that all the guys jumped in, and beat her until she was finally on the ground.

"What are you gonna do now, you little bitch?" the guy who Raven kicked in the balls asked. Raven was clutching her very bloody nose with one hand, and holding her stomach with the other. The guy then kicked her in the back, hard.

"You asshole," Raven said through her clenched teeth.

All of a sudden, a black hummer came to a screeching stop beside the gang of guys, and a helpless Raven. A very pissed off Jake came storming out of the hummer and over to the guys.

"What the fuck is going on!" he shouted. Raven heard his voice and rolled over to face him.

"Look man," the guy who Raven kneed in the balls said, "Why don't you just run along and-" He was interrupted by Jake's fist in his mouth, and then his fist repeatedly in his face, and then his stomach. They guy doubled over in pain, and the rest of his posse ran up and tried to help him. Jake grabbed the dude and threw him so that he landed on his oncoming group. He did all this with a straight face, and barely moved out of the spot he was in. They all toppled over on the ground, and Jake stood there daring one of them to do something. One by one they stood up and Jake kicked their ass, hard, one by one.

The first guy came up and Jake punched him in the eye, slung him onto the ground, and stomped his arm. The second guy came up, and Jake punched him in the stomach and when he doubled over in pain, Jake upper-cutted him in the nose, kneed him in the balls, and he fell over onto the ground. The third guy came up, saw Jake, and feel over pretending to be dead. Jake went over to him and kicked him in the stomach just to get some anger out. The fourth guy tried to sneak up on him, but was met with an over the shoulder punch in the face from Jake, followed by a punch in the ear, mouth, and nose. The fifth guy didn't stand up so Jake grabbed him up by the shirt and threw him in the pile of his defeated friends, and did the same with the guy he had already beat up.

Several broken bones, bruises, cuts, kicks, punches, and bloody everythings later, they ran off back into their car.

"And don't come back assholes!" Jake shouted not even out of breath, and went over to his sister as they drove off. His face was straight and pretty much emotionless but you could tell he was angry.

"Jake," Raven whispered in pain. Her nose and mouth were bleeding, bad, her face was turning slightly red, and she had very large bruises on her back and stomach. Her elbow and knee were scuffed and bleeding, and her face was clawed on the side. Jake had blood on his hands and shirt, but none of the blood was his.

"Ssshhh," Jake embraced her in a hug, "It okay, I'm here."

Raven winced in pain, Jake was holding her too tightly and her back was killing her.

"Raven you're so lucky," Jake picked her up bridal style and carried her to his truck.

"What do you mean?" Raven asked, her voice filled with fear and pain.

"I met that girl Uncle Sandy told me about," Jake explained as he sat Raven down in the front seat, "She let me drive her home, and on my way back to the mansion I saw you."

"Who's the girl?"

"Her name is Blackfire and she is fucking hot. She has a sister your age, her name's Starfire."

"Did you say Starfire?" Raven asked.

"Yeah, and they're coming over for dinner sometime," Jake got into the driver's seat.

"You're dating Starfire's older sister?"

"I'm not dating her, but yeah." Jake started up the truck and they drove off.

"Starfire is my enemy," Raven said holding her head back trying to stop her nose from bleeding, "And I don't want her over to our house.""Well she will be at our house, I'm sorry, but I already told her sister to bring her and her mother."

"Well I will be over Terra's."

"No you won't, because I'm making you stay home. And you will be nice."

"That's not fair," Raven whined, "I don't like her. Can't Terra just pretend to be me?"

"No she can not, and speaking of Terra, Where is she? Why isn't she with you."

"Um," Raven was trying to think of an excuse but her head was pounding and she couldn't, "Um."

"Raven, where is she?" Jake asked more serious this time.

"She went to Club Ice with Gar," Raven gave up on trying to find an excuse.

"Real funny Rae, now where is she for real?" His voice was emotionless.

"I'm serious," Raven answered.

"How is she even going to get in? You have to be eighteen.""Jessica's dad owns the place, and he'll let them in. But it's not like she'll come home drunk. Please don't tell Uncle Sandy or her dad, please, please, please."

"I won't tell, and you guys are so lucky that Uncle Sandy is flying to New York for the weekend."

"Thanks Jake, so what are we going to do?"

"Well **I'm** dropping you off at home while I go and get Terra." They pulled into their driveway.

"You're going to the club with blood on your shirt, arms, and face?""I'll look more intimidating," Jake smirked.

"Whatever, thanks Jake." Raven undid her seat belt and leaned forward. A piercing pain shot up her spine. She gasped, winced, and fell back into her seat and looked at Jake. He looked back and the look on her face said it all.

He got out of the car and went to her side. He opened the door and slid his right forearm underneath her knees, while Raven wrapped her arms around his neck. He put his other arm around her waist, careful not to touch her bruise. Raven lay her head between his neck and shoulder, he shut his car door, and they went inside. Thankfully today Christina was off, and none of the other maids or butlers cared about them, so nothing really mattered.

Jake carried Raven to the second floor to her room.

"I'm really glad you're safe Rae," Jake sat her down on her bed.

"Who knows what would've happened if you hadn't have showed up when you did." Jake smiled, a real smile, and hugged her before leaving to go get Terra.

Raven finally found the strength to stand up about ten minutes later. She hobbled into her bathroom, cleaned the blood off her face, and hopped in the shower. After that, she disinfected her cuts with Peroxide and put Band-aids on them. Then she got two big pain patches from the first-aid kit, and put them on the big bruises on her back and stomach. Then she took some aspirin for her throbbing head, and finally she laid down on her bed, and waited for Jake to come back.

* * *

At the club.

Jessica and Vic were the only one from the party who weren't drunk. However, everyone else was having a drunken ball. Including Terra and Gar.

Jake came through the doors and spotted Terra, Gar, and Starfire dancing all on each other. He walked, or more like pushed through the crowd, over to them.

"Terra!" he shouted over the music, "What the hell are you doing here!"

"Having a good time," was her reply. She continued dancing like her nineteen year old cousin, who had authority over her, wasn't even there. Jake grabbed her by the arm and she looked at him like he was the one doing wrong.

"Chill out Jake," she said seeming not to care that his tight grip was turning her arm red.

"Yeah," Gar stopped dancing to talk to them, "We're just teens having a good time." Jake rolled his eyes.

Starfire came over and began grinding all over Jake.

"Who the hell is this!" Jake yelled again.

"Oh that's my hoe Starfire," Gar answered and grabbed her hand, "And I don't go nowhere without my hoes." He grabbed Terra's hand too.

"Whatever, but Terra's coming with me!"

Jake dragged the drunken teen out of the club and forced her into his hummer.

Jake called Starfire's sister, and told her where she was. Blackfire was very pissed off that her sister was drunk and at a club, but Jake, being the type of person that he was, managed to calm her down. Blackfire came and got her very loopy sister, and took her home. Jake also called Gar's older brother, which he attended school with, and told him where Gar was and to go and get him. Gar's older brother said he was going to drag Gar all over the club and the parking lot by his nostrils, and he did exactly that. So not only was Gar going to have a hangover in the morning, but also a very sore and bruised nose.

It was a twenty minute drive from Club Ice to his mansion. Twenty minutes of pure hell for Jake. Terra had been bothering him the whole time. She talked about how she was Gar's prostitute, and how to be a successful pimp, then she started asking where they were going over and over again. Then she had a bipolar moment, and began cussing him up one side and down the other, and she smacked him across the face for missing a light. Jake planned on giving her hell the next day while she had her hangover, for being so annoying. She made the twenty minute drive feel like a decade, and he was going to make her hangover twenty times worse.

Finally they pulled into the driveway of the mansion. Terra woke up half of Waverly, by screaming to the top of her lungs that Jake had kidnapped her. But he managed to get her inside.

Terra stumbled in, tripping over everything, and breaking things. Jake was watching, and started picking up the trail of broken glass behind her.

"Stop fucking staring at me you perverted shitface." Terra through a vase at him.

Jake ducked and it smashed against the wall.

"Leave me alone Terra," Jake said in his normal voice.

"Shut the hell up!" Terra yelled.

"How's about you," Jake wasn't yelling, he was just annoyed.

"Fuck you!" Terra shouted.

"You're going to regret that one tomorrow," Jake said.

"Bastard!"

"Shutup, or you'll be trying to figure out a way to get my foot out of your ass."

"Yeah you come on over here, but you'll limp back!"

Raven heard the ruckus and hobbled her way onto the stairs. She really didn't want to go all the way down, because she'd have to come all the way back up.

"What the hell is going on?" she asked, very confused. She wasn't wearing a shirt, only her blue bra and black shorts, but the pain patches covered everything from her waist up to underneath her breasts. And was holding an ice pack up to her mouth.

"I got Terra from the club," Jake told her. He went into the kitchen and got some Aspirin for the headache she had given him in the car. Terra plopped down on the couch and began mindlessly rapping a Lil' Wayne song.

"No not that. What's wrong with her?" Raven asked, she was still standing on the stairs.

"That asshole over there is what's wrong with me," Terra slurred.

"She's drunk Rae," Jake ignored her.

"Oh my goodness, was she the only one drunk?"

"No, basically all the minors were drunk, including Gar. But I called his older brother. And so was Starfire. But I called her older sister."

"You're so shitty," Terra insulted him from the couch, "Why can't you just let people have fun? You fucked everything up!"

"Why'd you do that? You don't care about her." Raven ignored her, "Oh I see. You did it so you can get in bed with Blackfire again."

"That's exactly why I'm doing it," Jake walked up the stairs.

"No one cares dickface," Terra taunted.

"Where are you going?" Raven asked tuning her out yet again. She didn't even know why she asked, she knew Jake wasn't going to answer her. He hardly ever told her where he was going and if he did, it was because he didn't feel like receiving her world famous glare, that she was giving him as he walked by. But Jake had a glare too, in fact, his was more intimidating than Raven's.

"If you have to know," he glared back at her, "I'm going to take a shower and change out of my bloody clothes. Just stay down here with the half naked drunken girl." Jake turned and continued walking up the stairs.

Raven watched his back and her glare faded away. "Jake," she walked up towards him. He stopped and turned around to face his sister.

Raven went up to the stair he was on and hugged him. She took him by surprise, but eventually he caught on and hugged her back.

"Thank you Jake," Raven said into his chest. The blood was dry, so none of it was transferred onto her.

"It's my job to make sure you're safe. And we won't have to tell Uncle Sandy about this little mishap. And I love to ruin the moment so, you and Terra aren't going anywhere for a week."

"Yeah, you really did ruin the moment there," Raven looked up at him, and he was smiling, which was one of the rare times. Raven let go of him, and his smile turned into a smirk.

"It's my job to ruin the moment," Jake turned and continued walking up the stairs.

"Love you too Jake," Raven said, Jake didn't turn around but she knew he was smiling now. She went and sat next to Terra on the couch.

"Terra," she said, "Are you okay?"

"If that assface is staying up there, then yeah," Terra answered.

"Aren't you feeling sick to your stomach yet? What did you drink at the club?"

"I had a bunch of shit," Terra said.

"Aren't you the slightest bit sleepy?" Raven asked and Terra nodded, "I mean you've been up since six this morning. And it is now," Raven looked at her phone, "12:47 AM," Terra was dozing off, "And you've been partying, and drinking, and dancing, and to school, and-" Raven was interrupted by Terra's feet in her lap. She looked down on the other end of the couch, and Terra was sound asleep.

"You've got the right idea," Raven went and laid down on the other couch, and fell right to sleep.

_`Cause flaming youth will set the world on fire _

_Flaming youth will set the world on fire _

_Flaming youth, our flag is flying higher and higher and higher _

* * *

The next day.

Raven and Jake were eating breakfast at the bar, Christina was cleaning the pool and windows outside, the rest of the cleaning team were cleaning, and Terra had just come out of the bathroom from throwing up, like she had been ever since she woke up. She looked terrible. She was wearing one of Raven's black tank tops with red pajama shorts. She had bags under her puffy eyes, and her hair was pulled back into a sloppy ponytail.

"Terra, whatever look you were going for, you missed," Jake deadpanned.

"Shutup Jake," Terra sat down next to him.

"How you feeling Ter?" Raven asked. She was wearing a black tank top over her pain patches, and black pajama shorts. She had one of those big Band-Aids on her right knee, and a smaller one on her right elbow. Her lip was swollen, and her nose was really red.

"Gross," Terra answered, taking a drink from Raven's glass.

"Well maybe it's because you have a hangover!" Jake shouted in her ear.

"Why are you yelling?" Terra asked, rubbing her forehead.

"Is it bothering you!" he shouted again, "I'm just returning the headache you gave me last night!"

"Knock it off Jake, damn," Terra propped one of her elbows up on the bar, and massaged her forehead with her thumb and index finger.

"Now aren't we just a ray of fucking sunshine?" Jake smirked and drunk some of his orange juice.

"Jake, if you're smart you will leave me the hell alone. I'm not in the mood."

"Someone's got PMS." Terra glared at him and he glared back.

"Do you remember anything that happened last night?" Raven asked, breaking their eye contact.

"All she remembers is one Tequila, two Tequila, three Tequila, floor," Jake chimed in. His voice showing a little sign of humor, but nothing more than that.

Terra glared at him, and he glared back at her.

"Why is it so damned hot in here?" Terra pulled her tank top off over her head. Now she was only wearing her black bra and the red pajama shorts.

"Just because you became a prostitute last night, doesn't mean you can go around giving free strip teases. Your pimp wouldn't approve," Jake deadpanned. His face straight.

Terra threw her tank top at him. He just caught it and set it on the counter. "I'm sorry Terra, did I step on your poor little bitty ego?"

"Jake," Terra paused and glared at him, "Keep it up, and you'll be picking your teeth up off the floor."

"I will keep it up, because I'm not intimidated by a girl who sucked her thumb till she was eleven." Jake deadpanned.

"Why do you two keep going back and forth?" Raven asked annoyed.

"I'm trying to make her day hell," Jake said, straight face, "And so far, I'm succeeding."

"You asshole," Terra said.

"Answer my question **before **I slap both of you," Raven said, "What do you remember from last night?"

"I remember everything basically," Terra answered.

"What did you drink?" Raven asked.

"I had a martini, a couple of beers, a glass of Chardonnay, a peach whine cooler, and three mixed drinks," Terra answered, "I think that's all."

"Damn girl," Jake commented, "You were only there for what? Twenty minutes maybe." Still with the straight face.

"I couldn't help it. The drinks looked to good, I had to get them," Terra said.

"I hope last night was worth this morning," Raven said.

"Do you remember what you were doing to me last night?" Jake stood up and went to the other side of the bar.

"Yes, and I meant all of it," Terra said.

Jake started slamming the cabinet doors, and banging pots and pans in front of her face. "Hurts doesn't it?" he continued making noises.

Terra covered her ears. "Alright Jake!" she yelled over the sound, "I take it back, UnFuck you!"

Jake didn't say anything else but sat a glass filled with a redish orangish liquid down in front of her.

"Here," he said, "It's a remedy for a hangover."

"What's in here?" Terra picked it up and eyeballed it.

"If I tell you, you won't drink it," Jake pointed out, "Just gulp it down and your hangover will go away within the next hour."

"If it will get rid of my hangover," she pinched her nose, "Cheers." and gulped it down. As soon as she was done she sat the glass back on the bar, and forced her self to swallow what was left in her mouth.

She had a very disgusted look on her face, "And drinking that is really going to get rid of my hangover?"

"No, it just proves that I can still trick you into drinking things," Jake smirked.

"Jake, you bastard," Terra threw a fork at him. He moved over and the fork stuck straight in the wall.

"You missed," Jake rose a taunting eyebrow.

Terra picked up his glass of orange juice, got some and swished it around in her mouth before spitting it back into the glass. She smirked and he glared at her.

"I could have told you that was coming," Raven said, laughing at what both of them had done to each other.

"Then why didn't you?" Terra wasn't amused.

Raven shrugged her shoulders, and Terra took notice to her injuries. "Raven, what happened to you face? And your knee, and your elbow," she saw the bulges in Raven's tank top and pulled it up to reveal the pain patches, "And your stomach, and your back?"

"While you were getting your party on last night, she was getting jumped by some assholes," Jake answered her.

"Oh my God," Terra hugged her, "Are you okay? I never should have left you alone."

"I'm fine Ter, now please let go you're hurting me," Terra was squeezing Raven a little too hard.

Terra pulled away, and grabbed her stomach. "Excuse me," she hopped down off her chair and quickly walked one of the bathrooms on that floor.

The rest of that day was relatively boring. Since Raven was hurt, and Terra had a horrendous hangover, and they were grounded. Jake stayed home with them though, just in case one of them really did need him. Robin called Raven, and she told him what happened. She managed to convince him not to get his gun and go looking for the guys. Terra's hangover wore off Sunday evening. And Jake continued to torture her even when it did go away. But she got him back when he took them to the store for some medicine, by 'accidentally' throwing up in his truck. He told her he was going to get her back, and for Terra to sleep with one eye open. But she wasn't intimidated.

Jake threatened to tell Terra's dad about her getting drunk if she drove her car. Because if she did drive her car, she and Raven would have been able to go wherever they wanted, so he was driving them to and from school. And her Porsche was sitting in the driveway, bored.

School was the same. Robin would have his heart filled conversations with Raven, while Terra and Gar still had their love hate thing going on. Jessica's and Raven's friendship grew, and Terra also was friends with her, even though she did take her spot on the squad. Tuesday, they gave Terra her blue, black, and white cheer uniform. The practices in the morning weren't mandatory, so she would talk to Raven most of the time instead. That Wednesday, Terra snuck into the morning announcements control room. She made it to where Thursday morning that video of Starfire drunken at Robin's party would play. So Starfire had a rude awakening, the whole school laughed at her, including Robin, but he comforted her anyways. Friday was a normal day. Terra had lunch detention for spitting a nerd's face. Raven was dying to prank call the Home Economics teacher. But that would break the promise she made with Robin. So she just settled her wanting to do that, by slapping the shit out of the same nerd Terra spit on. So both of them had detention, which Raven had anyways, but still they were both in detention, which wasn't anything major.

_Flaming youth will set the world on fire _

_Flaming youth will set the world on fire _

* * *

So now it's Saturday. They are officially ungrounded, and Terra got her car. And today Robin was throwing the celebration for Terra on his yacht.

Raven, Jake, and Terra were all in the indoor pool on the first floor in Raven's mansion. The indoor pool basically was a separate wing from the mansion, but it was still attached. The second, third, and fourth floors aren't above it. The indoor pool was dimly lit, and had a tall ceiling. Before you enter the pool room, there's a sitting room/living room with glass walls. There are chairs and tables right next to the pool too. _(I strongly encourage you to go to my profile and see the picture for yourself. I really couldn't describe it well enough, sorry)_

Terra was on a French floatie in the pool, wearing a plain orange bikini and her designer sunglasses. Jake was sitting in one of the poolside lie down chairs, with his guitar and texting Blackfire. He was wearing black swim trunks and no shirt, revealing his pale but very muscular body. Raven was sitting in one of the lie down chairs too, but she was on her cell phone with Robin. She was wearing a plain black strapless swim dress. She didn't want to wear a bikini, because of the big bruises on her back and stomach _(If you don't what a swim dress is. I put one on my profile, so go look at it.)_

"Are you positive you're okay?" Robin asked.

"Robin, for millionth time, yes I'm fine," Raven told him, smiling.

"And you're sure you want to come to the celebration?" Robin asked.

"Yes Robin-" She was interrupted when Jake took the phone out of her hand. He'd been listening to her side of the conversation, against his will, the whole entire time. And she'd been saying the same thing over and over again, and he was getting annoyed.

"She's absolutely, positively, no question, without a doubt, one million times sure she wants to go. So please stop asking," he said, no emotion in his voice and his face straight.

Raven smacked him in the back of the head and took her phone back.

Terra laughed, "Nice one Rae. I bet you're grandkids felt that one Jake." She continued to laughed.

"At least I'll have kids and a wife. You'll just run every man off with your bitterness and die alone," Jake deadpanned.

Terra glared at him, and he smirked and went back to his guitar.

"Sorry Robin, that was my dumb brother," Raven said more to Jake than to Robin. She was glaring at him.

Jake rolled his eyes, and began playing the song he wrote for Raven, (Home) and smiled. A real smile, which was surprising.

Raven glare faded and she pushed him playfully.

"No worries Rae," Robin said, "And you're taking your money back. I'm not accepting it."

"It's my fault that the stereo was ruined, I-"

"No, I can pay for it myself, and I will. I've gotta go Rae, see you."

"Later," Raven hung up.

"What time is the party?" Terra asked.

"At six," Raven answered.

"What a coincidence Terra, it's the same as your IQ," Jake deadpanned.

"Jake, how many times do I have to flush before you go away?" Terra got him back. Jake glared at her and she smirked. _(for anyone who didn't get it, she was calling him a piece of shit)_

"Where is his boat at? There's not an ocean around here anywhere," Terra said.

"On the lake just outside of town. His dad said that he could only take around the lake a couple of times and then dock it, because of what happened last time.""I'd ask what happened, but something tells me I really don't want to know."

"And Robin invited Starfire," Raven said disappointed.

"Ugh," Terra groaned, "Why? No one likes her."

"He said he didn't want her to feel left out."

"She can't go," Jake chimed in, "And just for the record, no one likes you either Terra, but you're invited." He was holding his phone, a HTC Droid Incredible. It was black and had Bad Ass in red bone letters on the back.

"Don't get my hopes up Jake," Raven said, seriously, and interrupting Terra who was about to insult Jake.

"No, I'm serious, she's grounded," Jake put his phone down and got his guitar again.

"How do you know?" Terra asked, planning to get Jake back later for his insult.

"Because he dating her older sister," Raven answered.

"Seriously?" Terra was in utter shock.

"I'm not dating her."

"So you just hit it and quit it?" Raven asked, sarcastically.

"No, I'm not that kid of guy. I didn't ask for it, she gave it to me."

"You man whore," Terra said.

"Back at you Ter."

Terra rolled her eyes and Raven said, "And he's bringing them to our house."

"Sucks for you Rae," Terra teased her.

"It'll suck for you too if you don't shut up," Jake threatened. Terra was quiet.

'_Cause flaming youth will set the world on fire_

_Flaming youth will set the world on fire _

_Flaming youth, our flag is flying higher and higher and higher _

**

* * *

**

Several hours later…

Terra and Raven were in Terra's car driving to the lake for the party. Jake was with Blackfire at the Studio.

"Ugh, I can't believe you made me wear a swim dress," Terra groaned. Terra was wearing a halter neck green swim dress.

"Get over it Ter, you look just fine." Raven was wearing a blue strapless swim dress.

"Hey Rae," Terra said, "I was wondering, you know when Robin made that shot for you the other day."

"Yeah."

"Why did you call him boy wonder?""It's none of your business Terra," Raven teased her. She knew Terra couldn't stand not knowing a secret.

"Tell me or will tell everyone about you and Red." Red is Raven's ex-boyfriend. She and Red dated for four years. They were twelve when they got together and were fifteen when they broke up. But not even Terra knows why they broke up, it's between Raven and Red, and that's were Raven wants it to stay. _(Red is RedX I don't know what his real name is, so I'm just going to call him Red. And just so you know, I mean for Red to be what everyone knows him by. Like a nickname for anyone who doesn't get it by now)_

"You tell anyone about me and Red, and won't be able to tell anyone anything else. Because I would have ripped you lips off and shoved them down your windpipe for telling."

Terra laughed nervously, "So I won't tell anyone about you and Red. But I will show them the video of your skirt falling down when you were on top of the pyramid."

"Fine, my nickname for him is Boy Wonder. And that's all I'm telling you.""I didn't care anyways."

"Really Terra? Really?

Terra glared at her, and they turned left down the road that lead to the lake. After a few minutes, they arrived at the pier. Which was not crowded at all, there was only the people who were invited to Terra's celebration. Robin, Gar, Vic, Terra, Raven, Karen, Jessica, and Roy. And all of their cars, and of course, Robin's luxury motor yacht. Of course it was big and fancy, with all the things that expensive yachts have.

Robin, and the rest of the party, were already on the boat having an awesome time. They had a Congratulations Terra banner, and a Congrats Ter cake. Which, thanks to Gar, was her favorite, red velvet with cream cheese icing. And of course they had music, and everyone was dancing and conversating on the deck.

Robin took notice to the yellow Porsche parking, and got off the boat and went down to the dock.

Raven and Terra got their things out of the backseat, and walked out onto the dock.

"Hey Raven," Robin greeted her.

"Hey Robin," Raven greeted him back.

Gar was waving vigorously to Terra, and she looked at the two before going onboard the boat.

"How you feeling Rae?" Robin asked, he ran his fingers up and down her bare arm.

'_That feels nice,' _Raven thought, _'What am I thinking! I don't like him! I should be slapping him for touching me!-'_

"Raven," Robin interrupted her thoughts, his stormy blue eyes met her electric blue ones.

"Oh, yeah I'm fine," she said quickly and walked away towards the boat. Robin didn't think twice about following her.

They got onboard, and Robin went over to Vic and Karen.

"Yo Vic," he said, "Start it up, and take us slow."

"Alright, how many times are we going around?" Vic asked.

"Until we feel like stopping," Robin answered. Vic nodded, and he and Karen went to the steering room down below. And the big boat went out farther into the lake, slowly.

Roy was controlling the music, Robin had another stereo on his boat, and Jessica was talking to him. Terra and Gar were dancing to the music. While Raven and Robin were having a conversation.

"Who are you guys playing against on Friday?" Raven asked.

"The Ridgeview Panthers," Robin answered.

"Ridgeview?" Raven closed her eyes and raised her eyebrows, "Did you just say Ridgeview?"

"Yeah, is there something wrong with that?" Robin was a little concerned.

"No," Raven snapped back, "It's just this is like one of the biggest games of the season right?"

"Yeah, everyone knows that Jump City High and Ridgeview are like mortal enemies. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Positive, and they beat us like every time we play them."

"Not helping Rae."

"I'm just trying to point that out, so when we beat them, it'll be more of an accomplishment."

"When? Don't you mean if?"

"No, because this time around, I'll be at the game. And I'm your good luck charm remember?""Of course I remember."

"Then don't doubt me."

"Whatever Raven."

They laughed and had fun. They cut the cake, and Raven started a cake fight by 'accidentally' smushing hers in Robin's face. And after he smushed it back in hers, everybody just started throwing it. Finally Vic got everyone to stop, and Robin told him they were ready to dock the boat.

So it was nine o'clock, and dark outside. The moon was glistening off the water, and they were headed back to the pier.

"Sorry about the cake," Raven handed Robin a napkin. Which wasn't much help because it was all over him, and her, and everyone else too.

"It's fine Rae," Robin said, and Raven put the napkin away, "I think you gave the party a little sweet edge."

The moonlight shinned just enough on her so that Robin could see a smile form on her lips.

"Thanks Boy Wonder, you're the best."

The music switched and Everytime I Look at You began to play.

_Tryin` to say I`m sorry, didn`t mean to break your heart _

_And find you waitin` up by the light of day _

_There`s a lot I want to tell you, but I don`t know where to start _

_And I don`t know what I`d do if you walked away _

"There's that song," Raven pointed out sweetly.

Robin stuck out his hand, "Would you like to dance."

Raven smiled, and gladly took his hand. He lead her away from the table, and farther out on the deck.

They filled the space between them. Robin's hands around her waist, her hands on his shoulders, and her head resting between his neck and shoulder.

_Ooh, baby I tried to make it, I just got lost along the way _

_But every time I look at you, no matter what I`m goin` thru, it`s easy to see _

_And every time I hold you, the things I never told you, seem to come easily _

_`Cause you`re everything to me _

Robin led, and Raven followed gracefully.

"Raven, you know you're like my best 'friend girl' right?" Robin asked, timidly.

"And you're my best 'friend boy'," Raven giggled.

"So, don't go crazy when I say, I'm glad I met you," Robin said.

_I never really wanted to let you get inside my heart _

_I wanted to believe this would soon be ending _

_I thought it wouldn`t matter, if it all just came apart _

_But now I realize I was just pretending _

_Ooh, baby, I know I hurt you, but you can still believe in me _

"And why would I go crazy?" Raven asked.

"Because, when I say those kinds of things to girls, they do."

"You should know by now that I'm not a normal girl," Raven smiled.

"You're so much more than that."

_But every time I look at you, no matter what I`m goin` thru, it`s easy to see _

_And every time I hold you, the things I never told you, seem to come easily _

_`Cause you`re everything to me _

_It`s gonna take a little time to show you, just what you mean to me, oh yeah _

_It seems the more I get to know you, the more I need to make you see _

_You`re everything I need, yeah _

"You don't mean that," Raven said.

"Yes, I do. And I know that you know I do."

"This is a dream," Raven lifted her head up and faced him, "Pretty soon I'm going to wake up, and it'll all go away. Like it always does."

_Oho, I need ya, I need ya, I need ya... _

_Ooh, baby, baby, baby, I know I hurt you, but you can still believe in me _

_But every time I look at you, no matter what I`m goin` thru, it`s easy to see _

_And every time I hold you, the things I never told you, seem to come easily _

"I can show you it's not a dream," Robin moved one of his hands up to the back of her head. Her eyes fluttered closed, and his did the same. He leaned forward there lips almost touching-

_`Cause you`re everything to me _

_You`re everything to me, you`re everything to me _

"Robbie! What the fuck is going on?" Starfire shouted. Raven opened her eyes and escaped from his arms, gaining her composure back. Robin looked around and saw that they were docked, and Starfire had come aboard. The rest of the partygoers were standing there watching what was about to happen. And Roy had cut the music.

"Well! What is going on!" Starfire shout again, coming towards Robin.

"What are you doing here!" Raven shouted, "You're supposed to be grounded!"

"I snuck out if it's any of your business!" Starfire yelled back, "And stay away from my boyfriend bitch!"

Starfire pushed Raven and she fell onto the ground. Causing her not yet healed body to throb.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Terra yelled and kneed down next to Raven.

"Starfire, get off my boat," Robin was trying to reframe from yelling.

"Shut the hell up you lousy two-timer," Starfire came closer to him, tears in her eyes.

"Starfire, just calm down," Robin's voice was calmer.

"Calm down! How can I calm down!"

"Relax," Robin said, "Just-"

Starfire slapped him hard across the face, "I hate you Richard Grayson! And when you're ready to apologize, I'll be waiting!"

"Go home bitch!" Raven yelled, "Nobody likes you!"

Starfire stormed off the boat, and her tires screeched as she drove off.

Robin took Raven's hand and helped her up off the ground, and Terra stood up too. "Are you okay?" he asked, a big red handprint on his fair cake smudged face.

"I'm fine," Raven said, but you could tell she was in pain.

"I'm going get her," Terra was muttering under her breath, "I'm going to hurt her. I'm going kill her."

"Sorry about that," Robin let go of her hand. Gar came over to her.

"Are you alright Rae?" he asked.

"I'm fine, really," Raven said.

"Positive?" Robin asked.

"Yes I'm fine," Raven forced a smile onto her lips. The pain was mostly in her back, were the bigger bruise was.

Robin didn't listen and lifted her up into his arms bridal style. Raven didn't refuse, because she new she wouldn't be able to get off the boat by herself.

Gar and Terra followed as Robin carried Raven all the way to Terra's car, and sat her down in the passenger's seat.

"Thanks Robin," Raven said, settling herself to where her body would hurt less.

"Just be careful, I don't want to see you hurt again," Robin said.

"I will, don't worry about me," Raven said, "See you."

"Later," Robin walked off. Terra got in the car, and they drove off.

"I can't believe that bitch pushed you down," Terra said, gripping the steering wheel tighter, "She knows you're hurt. JCH is going to need a new cheer captain when I'm done with her. I'm so pissed right now."

"Terra, no, You'll get kicked off the squad if you do that," Raven told her, "And she's already hurting enough because of the fact that she feels betrayed by Robin. We were about to kiss, if I was her, I would have kicked my ass too."

"I still don't like the fact that she hurt you," Terra's finger nails were deep into the steering wheel, "I fucking hate her.""Just calm down Ter, you know what happens when you get to mad. We wouldn't want that to happen while you're driving, and I'm in the car with you."

"You're right," Terra took a deep breath and loosened her grip on the steering wheel.

"Now just drive, and we'll talk about this after I take a long hot shower. It's going to take me a week to get all this gunk out of my hair." Raven said.

"Yeah, and we have to get it out of my car too," Terra looked around and saw that the cake was getting allover the seats.

They laughed, and forty-five minutes later, they pulled into the driveway of Raven's mansion.

They went inside and Jake was making out with Blackfire on the couch. He didn't even look at them when they came inside. He just waved his hand telling them to 'go away'. They giggled silently and went upstairs. Then they showered, and stayed up until midnight before they finally fell asleep.

_Flaming youth will set the world on fire _

_Flaming youth, our flag is flying higher and higher _

_And higher and higher and higher and higher and higher _

* * *

Hope you liked it! I had so much fun writing this chapter! **And if anyone is against the Blackfire/Jake pairing please tell me in a review.** I just thought that it wouldn't be fair if everyone else was going out with someone and he wasn't. **And the whole Terra and Jake rivalry in this chapter was only because he was mad about her getting drunk and talking to him the way she did.** He and Terra get along, it's just that he wanted revenge. But whatever. Anyways **review **and I'll update soon!

**TheDreamChaser: **Thanks for the heads up. I will change the names, but I called Jinx Jessica because it shows that she doesn't want people to know that she used to be a troublemaker. And as for your question, Jinx and Robin are in the past. And Jinx just had leftover feelings for him and was mad when Starfire went out with him anyways. But she's over that when she and Raven get Starfire drunk and she makes a fool out of herself.

**robraegal: **Thanks!

**BlackWerewolfOfPurpleRoses: **Thanks!

**Ima: **Lol! That really didn't occur to me, but now that you point it out, it does! Thanks!

**Gingerstorm101: **I updated! Thanks for the review!

**PiePerson: **Thanks! And no need to beg! Just a review is enough!

Until next time, Cya!

-GothicPrincess

**Terra: **Review or I will shove my fist down your throat.

**Raven: **And I will kick your ass so hard, you won't be able to sit down for a month.

**Gar: **C'mon guys, we have to say bye.

**Robin, Vic, Gar, Raven, Terra, Jake, Blackfire, Starfire, Roy, Jessica, and Karen: **Later!


	6. Forgive and Forget

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**Me: **I shouldn't even have say it guys

**Gar: **She doesn't own anything.

**Raven: **So don't think otherwise or you and me are going to play a little game. *Pulls out a ticking ball* It's called the loaded hot potato. And if you lose, it's impossible for you to get a rematch.

**Robin: **Unless you're tired of living, don't play the game with her.

**Terra: ***To me* Are you going to end this before or after the bomb goes off?

**Me: **On with the story!

**Chapter Five: Forgive and Forget**

**The Song Is Easy As It Seems by Kiss**

That Sunday was relatively boring. Gar hung out with Raven and Terra at Raven's house, and Jake was out with Blackfire for the whole day. Starfire called Robin, and he ignored it because he was mad that she bitch slapped him in front of everyone. He called Raven and they talked until Gar got so annoyed of hearing the same thing, 'Yes Robin I'm fine' from Raven, that he took her phone, hung up on Robin, and threw it out the window. Raven's phone wasn't ruined, but she was pissed. So, in return, Raven keyed his car and punched him in the neck.

So now it's Monday, back to school.

"Good morning my dear brother," Raven greeted Jake sarcastically. He was coming down the stairs wearing his blue checkerboard pajama bottoms and no shirt. Raven and Terra were sitting at the bar eating their breakfast before they went to school. And it's basically a thing for all the people in their family to be a morning person.

"Morning Raven," Jake sat down next to her, "Terra."

"Good morning Jake," Terra said. She was wearing a purple dress up shirt that fell off one shoulder with a white tank top underneath and designer jeans.

"How'd everything go with you and Blackfire?" Raven asked. She was wearing a black shirt with a skull and crossbones on it, a light blue jean skirt, black leggings, and black and white Converse.

"Just fine," Jake answered.

"I know this is random," Terra said, "But what's up with their names?"

"Blackfire and Starfire are their nicknames," Jake told them.

"What are their real names?" Raven asked.

"Koma and Kori Anders," Jake answered, "Blackfire's Koma and Starfire's Kori."

"I can see why they have nicknames," Terra and Raven laughed.

"Well just don't make fun of them when they come over tonight Rae," they stopped laughing.

"What? Tonight? Why didn't you tell us this before?" Raven asked, a little mad.

"Because I knew you'd make plans to get out of it," Jake smirked, "And I'm serious, you'd better be nice, or I will ground you for a month."

"Please don't make me go," Raven entreated, "Please Jake, i'm begging you. Please, please, please, for all that is good and pure in this forsaken world, don't make me go."

"You have to go, and losing your dignity won't change that."

"Ugh," Raven grabbed her bag, "Ugh," and Terra followed her out the door.

"I can't believe he's letting that idiot cheerleader come to our house," they got into the car and drove off.

"I'm sorry Rae, I wish there was something I could do," Terra said.

"Will you come too?"

"I can't, my dad already made reservations at the Blue Diamond Restaurant for dinner. He's meeting with someone for the movie the Studio is making, and I have to go. Sorry Rae."

Raven sighed, "I guess I can't blame Jake. It's not like he meant to date Starfire's older sister. He's a guy and I'm pretty sure Blackfire's gorgeous too, he can't help himself. I wonder when Starfire's going to make up with Robin?" Raven changed the subject.

"He still hasn't. Maybe it's for good this time," Terra said.

"You really think those two are going to break up? They've been together since freshman year. They are Mr. and Mrs. Jump City High."

"Things change Rae, you of all people should know that."

"I do know that Ter. But I just won't believe till I see it," they turned into the school's parking lot and parked next to Gar's car.

"I still can't believe you keyed his car," Terra said.

"Well can you believe he had the balls to throw my phone out the window?" they got out of the car.

"No, but your phone wasn't broken. And his dad's going to flip when he sees that," they walked to the school's door.

"Whatever, he should have thought of that when he threw my phone out the window. And why do you care?"

"I don't," they walked inside.

"Uh-huh," Raven smirked.

"Shut up Rae," Terra said. They walked inside the gym.

"Hey Rae, hey Terra," Robin greeted them and helped Raven up the bleachers, like he did every morning.

"Hey Robin," they said in unison.

"Have you talked to Starfire?" Raven inquired, "She seems pretty upset."

They all looked down to the gym floor. The team and the squad weren't practicing, just talking amongst each other. Starfire was just standing there, her arms folded and looking up at the three in the bleachers, tears in her eyes.

"No, I don't want to talk to her," Robin said.

"You don't want to talk to her?" Raven was making sure she heard right.

"No, she's just going to make a huge scene, and embarrass herself and me," he postulated.

"Yeah, I can see her doing that," Raven concurred, "Maybe you should just wait for her to talk to you."

"She called yesterday, and I didn't answer. I was still mad at her for bitch slapping me in front of everyone," Robin said.

"I can see why you'd be upset about that," Terra said sarcastically, "Now can we change the subject, cause this one is bringing everybody down."

"Let's talk about how I keyed Gar's car yesterday," Raven giggled.

"You keyed his car?" Robin asked in disbelief, "Why?"

"Because he hung up on you and threw my phone out the window. So I keyed his car and punched him in the neck."

Robin laughed.

"And Jake is dating Blackfire," Terra changed the subject.

"What? Blackfire? Are you sure?"

"Positive, when we left the party he was making out with her on the couch," Raven publicized, "And he's inviting them over for dinner. Tonight."

"And you're pissed off about it aren't you?" Robin smirked.

"Yes, I can't even tell you how mad I am about it," Raven folded her arms.

"Sorry Rae, if I could do something I would," Robin said.

"Can you come?" Raven asked.

"I can't, my dad's making me go to the Oprah Winfrey Show with him."

Raven and Terra raised a brow in question.

"Don't ask," Robin turned to leave.

"See you," Raven said.

"Later," Robin left.

He went down onto the gym floor, and didn't even glance at Starfire when he walked by her. She watched him the entire time and knew he wasn't going to stop. She ran after him and grabbed his hand.

"Richard," she said. He turned and faced her.

"Yeah," he said unenthusiastically.

"Are you even going to apologize for what you did?" She asked, releasing his hand.

"Sorry Star," Robin said, "I'm sorry about what happened."

Starfire smiled and jumped into his arms. Raven and Terra, who were watching from a distance, were in complete and utter shock.

"What the hell is going on?" Raven asked Terra. Terra shrugged not looking away.

Robin gently pulled away from her and put his hands on her arms. "I'm sorry about what I did Star, but I didn't say I still wanted to go out with you. I can't be with you anymore, we aren't compatible like we used to be."

_I`ve been your lover for too many years, I`m through with wastin` my time _

_You been out runnin` without any fear, tell me why, I wanna know the reason why _

"Are you breaking up with me?" Starfire ranted and pushed his arms off of her.

_(It`s easy as it seems) `Cause it`s easy as it seems _

_I keep on hearin` your road never bends, you ain`t committin` no crime _

_I hear you`re sleepin` with one of your friends, tell me why _

_I wanna know the reason why _

"See, that's what I'm talking about! I don't even know who you are anymore!" Robin vociferated. Raven Terra both had their eyebrows raised waiting to see what happened. The team and squad heard the yelling and turned to see what was going on.

_(It`s easy as it seems) `Cause it`s easy as it seems _

_When you`re walkin` out on your dreams, you just walk away I played your boyfriend for too many years, you know it`s drivin` me wild _

_I`ve seen you cryin` without any tears, like a child _

_You wonder all the reasons why _

"Holy shit," Raven uttered, and Terra giggled.

"You think you're too much!" Robin continued yelling, "You think you're a diva, you throw a fit when you don't get your way, and you all of a sudden want to play the idiot card! You get inside my head and you drive me **crazy**! And I can't take it anymore!"

_(It`s easy as it seems) And it`s easy as it seems _

_When you`re walkin` out on your dreams, you just walk away If it takes forever, I don`t mind, if it takes forever, I`ve got time _

_All that I wanna know, can you lay it on the line _

_`Cause if it takes forever, you know I`m gonna find out _

"I can't believe you Richard Grayson! Where is this all coming from!"

"From the guy that I was before I started dating you!"

"You mean the bastard who was always in trouble! Before I dated you, you were a dickhead loser! Nobody knew you, and no one wanted to! You are who you are because of me!"

"And what is that! A jock who doesn't have a backbone, and let's his girlfriend control him! But not anymore! You know what! We're through! Through! Do you hear me Kori Anders! **Through**!"

_(It`s easy as it seems) Yeah it`s easy as it seems _

_When you`re walkin` out on your dreams, you just walk away, walk away _

Raven, Terra, and everyone in the room gasped and clasped their hands over their mouths.

"If that's what you want, then fine!" Starfire yelled and stormed out of the gym as the bell rung.

_(It`s easy as it seems) Oh it`s easy (easy), easy as it seems _

_Yeah it`s easy (easy), oh it`s easy as it seems _

_Oh it`s easy (easy), oh it`s easy as it seems _

_Yeah it`s easy (easy), easy as it seems... (to fade) _

"Oh my God," Raven breathed, and she and Terra got there things and went down to the gym floor. Both of them, very confused by what just happened. Robin was the only one left in the gym besides them.

"Let's just let him cool down," Terra grabbed Raven's arm. Raven hesitated but followed her cousin out the doors anyway.

"I feel kind of bad," Raven admitted as they walked, "I feel like it was my fault."

"It wasn't your fault," Terra disagreed.

"Yeah, it was. Before I came along, they seemed just fine. A happy couple."

"Everything isn't what it seems to be. You know that the people who look happy on the outside, most of the time are unhappy on the inside."

"Thanks Terra," Raven walked towards her science class, "Later."

"See you," Terra went to her first period.

First period, like always, was boring. Second period, Terra slapped a preppy girl and Raven told the teacher his diet wasn't working, and he'd be better off going on crack cocaine. So both of them had detention, nothing out of the ordinary. Third period, Raven and Terra were both annoyed to death by the new student telling the class about himself. So Raven threw a book and a chair at him, and Terra poured the teacher's coffee in his bag. So they had double detention, nothing they didn't expect. Fourth period, was boring, as usual.

So now it's lunch.

Raven walked down the hallway, and Robin was waiting for her like he always did.

"Hey," she greeted him, "Are you alright?"

"Just fine," he stated and they walked together, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Uh….I don't know…..this morning?" Raven said.

"What happened this morning is nothing. I'm not upset about. Starfire and I have been on the verge of breaking up for sometime now. It's nothing I didn't expect."

"How can you be so cool about this?"

"I'm not cool about it, I'm just accepting it for what it is, a high school breakup that I'll get over eventually."

"You're not telling me everything. What are you hiding?"

"I'm not hiding anything," he claimed.

"Robin, seriously. Being upset about a breakup is nothing to be ashamed of," Raven reassured him, her breathtaking blue eyes filled with concern and sympothy."

"I'm not upset about it, I just don't believe it. I can't believe it's over," Robin admitted finally, his eyes saddened, but nothing more, "She was my everything."

"And there it is," Raven embraced him, and he responded.

"Don't worry Robin, pretty soon you'll feel better," Raven comforted him, "And just because you're a guy doesn't mean you have to be strong all the time."

"I bet you've never been upset about a breakup," Robin assumed his voice even, "You're always strong."

"I was completely devastated after the breakup with my last boyfriend," Raven admitted.

"I find that hard to believe," they were still hugging, Raven was rubbing his back comfortingly, and he was leaning his head against hers', which was on his shoulder.

"It's true no matter how unbelievable it sounds. We were together for four years, then the big incident happened, and the whole 'us' thing, was over. But to this very day, I've thought about him and what happened, and it stilll hurts," Raven closed her eyes, trying to hold her tears in.

Robin put his hands on her shoulders, and pulled her gently away from him (gently). Raven opened her eyes, and tears filled them.

"Rae, what's wrong? What did he do?" Robin asked, his hands still on her, and his perfect blue eyes full of concern.

"I really don't want to talk about it," a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"Then don't. I'm not trying to get you upset," he wiped her tear away, "Just put it out of your head, this conversation never took place."

"What conversation," Raven sniffled and smiled.

Robin smiled back.

"Hey you guys," Terra came up to them.

"Hey Terra," they both greeted her in unison.

"Rae, we have detention," Terra told her and started walking down the hallway.

"Fuck," Raven went after her, "See you later Robin."

"Alright," Robin laughed and went to sit down at the table where most of the team was.

* * *

School was over, and Terra was dragging Raven to her car.

"I don't want to go home," Raven was resisting.

"Jake's going to be mad if you don't," Terra continued to pull her.

"I don't care," Raven continued to try and get away.

"He'll ground you and you won't be able to go to the game on Friday," Terra cajoled.

Raven stopped trying to getaway, "Fine. I'll go, but I won't like it."

"That's all you have to do, and whenever you feel like telling her off, just hit something." They began to walked to her car.

"What am I supposed to hit?" Raven asked.

"Well maybe you don't have to hit stuff. Just like 'accidentally' knock over stuff, and spill things on people," Terra and her got into the car and drove off.

"That would be pretty funny," Raven giggled, "But Jake will know that I did it on purpose. Even if I am an awesome actress. He'll know, cause that's how he is. And it drives me nuts, I hate it."

"Well good luck," they pulled into Raven's driveway.

"Thanks, I'll need it," Raven got out of the car and went into the mansion.

Jake was sitting on the couch, and Christina was making dinner. Raven plopped down next to him.

"Hey Rae," he said, "How was school?" His voice emotionless, and his face straight, as usual.

"School was just fine. But I think Starfire will be a little off at dinner," she answered.

"What'd you do to her?"

"Nothing, Robin dumped her in front of the whole team and squad. She was pretty upset, so I don't know what to expect."

"That's just great, now everything is ruined. And you have to be extra nice. You know that when girls get dumped they're extra sensitive."

"And how would I know that?" Raven gave him a look that dared him to say the wrong thing.

"When you and Red broke up, don't you remember how crappy you felt? Cause I do."

"I broke up with him, and I really wish you wouldn't bring that jackass up."

"See, that was years ago and you're still feeling things when I bring it up. What did he do anyways?"

"I'm never telling anyone why we broke up. It's a secret, and nobody, not even you, will ever know."

"Okay, I understand, if you don't want to tell me then I respect your decision."

"That's all I ask," Raven smiled and Jake smiled, man he's been doing that a lot lately.

"Now go get dressed," Jake told her.

"What's wrong with what I have on?"

"Just go put on something nice."

"No, I don't want Starfire to be any less intimidated by me."

"Raven just go, please."

"Fine, but if she does anything I don't like, I get to say something."

Jake glared at her.

"Fine, but I can still think it." Raven turned and went upstairs to get changed.

She showered and put on a plain, black, strapless, shirred, knee-length dress. She wore her 3 carat diamond necklace, earrings, barrette, and bracelet Jake gave her on her twelfth birthday. And stiletto heel high heels that had rhinestones on the straps, and left her short black hair down with the barrette in it. So altogether she was gorgeous, as usual.

She went downstairs and Jake was in the kitchen, wearing a white dress up shirt with black slacks. Her Uncle Sandy was pacing back and forth talking on the phone with someone. He was wearing a business suit, he'd just come from work. Christina and two more butlers were setting up dinner in the main dinning room.

"When will they be here?" Raven asked.

"In about ten minutes," he answered."Just enough time for me to go missing."

"You're not getting out of this Raven."She stuck her tongue out at him and he rolled his eyes.

"Raven, could you come here please?" Her Uncle had just gotten off the phone, and was leaning casually against the counter.

Raven walked over to him, "Yeah."

"You haven't been getting into trouble lately. Is anything wrong?" he asked.

"No, I just really want to get my car."

"Well keep it up, and you'll have the car of your dreams."

Raven smiled, "And as long as we're talking, can you please tell me what I want to hear, Raven you don't have to go to this dinner."

"Raven, you do have to go. Just smile and be nice. It's not that hard."

The door bell rang.

"That's them guys, go into the dinning room while I get the door," Jake said.

"We have butlers Jake," his Uncle said, "She'll be more impressed if you let them answer it."

"No, you two go into the dinning room and I'll answer the door," Raven told them. Jake eyed her suspiciously, before he and their Uncle went ahead into the dinning room.

"I've got it," she said to the butler who was walking towards the door, "Just go and look impressive somewhere." He nodded and went away.

'_Maybe I could just act stuck up and trick Starfire into thinking I'm a snobby heiress,' _Raven thought as she waked towards the door, _'This could be fun.'_

She opened the big door, to reveal Blackfire, Starfire, and their mother. Starfire's mouth was hanging open. Blackfire was wearing a halter neck silk black dress, with sequin curved lines on it. Starfire was wearing a purple dress that fell off her shoulder on one side. There mother was wearing a strapless blue dress, with one of those half jackets over the top.

'_Oh yeah, this is definitely going to be fun,' _Raven thought and put a smile on her face. "Hello ladies," she said, "I'm Raven, Jake's younger sister."

"I'm Blackfire, I know you've heard a lot about me," Blackfire shook her hand.

"I'm Helen, their mother," she shook Raven's hand.

"And I know exactly who you are," Raven gave Starfire a 'oh yeah bitch, be jealous, be very jealous look' but she made it even more mean by adding a smile.

"You, live here?" Starfire asked in disbelief.

"Yes, my Uncle is the Executive Producer and CEO at Sunshine Entertainment," Raven said, "Now please, come in." She still had that fake smile on, and thanks to watching tons of academy award winning actors in her uncle's movies, she was a wonderful actor.

She lead the Anders family into the dinning room. They were admiring everything in the mansion, and were very happy to be there. Raven walked inside the dinning room, and the smile was still plastered on her face. Jake gave her one of those 'what are you up to' looks. But she ignored it and she and Blackfire sat down on either side of him. Starfire sat across from Raven next to Raven's uncle. And their mother sat across from Blackfire on the other side of Raven's uncle.

"Uncle Sandy," Raven said, smiling still, "You know Blackfire and Ms. Anders. But this dashing young lady is Starfire, my colleague."

"Nice to meet you sweetheart," he said. Starfire smiled and nodded.

"I'm Jake," he said.

"It so nice to finally meet the man I've heard so much about," Ms. Anders said.

Starfire smiled and nodded to him. "It's nice to meet you too," Jake said.

Twenty minutes later…

Starfire was looking at Raven in disbelief, Jake had his eyebrow rose, and everyone else was eating laughing at the story she was telling.

"And so," she continued, "When I finally arrived at the dinner, I was soaking wet, and then they tell me that the ambassador of Peru is there as a surprise guest. So I go inside, against my will, and meet him. And he laughed when I walked into the room, and started choking on his sushi. So I perform the Heimlich maneuver on him, and the sushi goes flying across the room. There was this guard who was asleep at his post, and it landed in his mouth. But I guess that's what happens when this Roth is invited to a dinner."

They laughed. "You are quite a young lady Raven," Ms. Anders said, "Tell me, how did you and Starfire meet?"

"Well it's really hard not to know the cheer captain," Raven smiled, "She's very popular. And my cousin Terra is on the squad."

"Terra's your cousin?" Starfire asked, trying not to show anger in her voice.

"Yes she is," Raven smiled sweetly but on the inside it was an 'oh yeah bitch' smile.

"So Jake," Blackfire said, "What career path do you planning on taking?"

"When Raven graduates from high school, I'm going to college," Jake said, "And I plan to be the CEO at the studio after my Uncle retires."

"What do you plan on doing Blackfire?" Raven's uncle asked.

"Well Mr. Roth," Blackfire said, "I plan to go to college in the drama field. Hopefully I'm good enough to get into the Academy of the Dramatic Arts in London."

"I could give you a letter of recommendation," Mr. Roth offered.

"That would be great," Blackfire smiled.

"So I'm curious," Raven said, "Starfire, what do you plan on doing?"

"I plan on going to be a cheerleader in the NFL," Starfire answered, "And you?"

"I'm going to be the Producer at the studio after my Uncle retires," Raven answered. She was more headstrong and confident with her answer.

"Excuse me," Starfire got up and walked out of the room.

Blackfire stood up to go after her, "Can I go talk to her?" Raven asked.

"Be my guest," Blackfire sat back down, and Raven went out the front door, to find Starfire sitting on a step crying.

"Uh….Starfire," Raven sat down next to her, "What's the matter?"

Starfire looked up at her, "Why do you…cccare?"

"I don't know, I'm still trying to figure it out," Raven shrugged her shoulders.

"Well….nnnumber one," Starfire began, tears still falling from her eyes, "I find….my boyfriend about to….kkiss you. Number tttwo, he dumped me in…fffront of everyone. Number three, I'm…forced to go to this dinner…evven though I'm devestated. Number four, my competition is…ffffifteen times better than me. Number five, the girl that ruined our…..rellationshippp is a filthy stinking rich heiress, that….everyonnne likes more thannn….mmmee."

"Starfire, I'm sorry. I don't even know why I'm acting like this. The truth is, I'm still the mean, troublemaking, non-stuck up, bad ass Goth girl that you know from school. I was only acting like that because my brother told me to be nice, so I took that as an advantage to get under your skin, by pretending to be a snobby rich girl. And I think it worked. And if it makes you feel any better, I was forced to come to this dinner too."

"Well that solves a couple of…..ttthings. But I'm still hurt. My boyfriend dumped me, nearly cheated on me, and people…..ssstttill like you more than me."

"Starfire, you have to get over Robin."

"I can't get over him, I still love him," she sobbed even harder.

"Well, just start with the basics of getting over a bad breakup. First, you talk to a girlfriend about how you feel about the breakup. And she tells you the steps to get over him."

"So I'm on the first…ssstep?" Starfire was still crying.

"Yes. Second, you cut up all the pictures you've ever taken with him or have him in it, but keep the one that you took on your horrible first date."

"The…fffirst date was horrible," she smiled and continued to cry.

"It always is, and then you realize how much you loved it. Third, go through your diary, rip out and burn every entry you wrote about him, but keep the one you wrote about the first kiss."

"The first kiss was the best," she stopped sobbing, but tears still came.

"It's always the one that's the best and the sweetest. Fourth, give back everything he ever gave you. If it's something like jewelry he gives you for your birthday, clothes he buys on the mall dates, or the expensive perfume he gives you just to get you to stop crying, keep it. But the chocolates you never eat but just look at, the game balls he gives you after a big win, the hoodies and jackets he let you borrow when you were cold but you never returned, his favorite jersey he gave you and told you to take care of it, all the petty gifts he gave you after a fight, like the 'I was wrong' cards, the 'forgive me' fake flower bouquets, the 'I don't deserve you' candles, and every last one of the 'I'm sorry' teddy bears, and last but not least, the promise ring. Give it all back. Keep everything in the box, but hand him the promise ring, and he'll tell you to keep it."

"How…dddo you know all the things he gives me?" her crying had stopped.

"Because, I had a really bad breakup with the captain of the team before. Don't tell anyone, but his name was Red, and that's just what the ball player types do."

"Continue with the…ssttteps please," Starfire was wiping the tears off her face.

"Fifth, when returning his things, after he gives you the promise ring back, tell him you still want to be friends if it's okay with him. That way you'll still have some sort of relationship with him. But that steps optional, I didn't take it with my breakup."

"I think I want it."

"Then that takes you down the left road of the list. So sixth, you, him, and some of your guy friends and girl friends go out somewhere. So you take that as an advantage to flirt with one of his guy friends and make him jealous. Then he catches on and starts flirting with one of your girlfriends."

"I can see us doing that."

"That's what everyone says. Seventh, in the process of making each other jealous, you both fall for the person you flirted with."

"That sounds easy since you're all venerable and ready to make a commitment."

"It's a little harder than it sounds, it's like trying to pick out the perfect shoes for the first date. But you ended up breaking the heel off of them anyways. Eight, you feel guilty in a way about liking someone else, so you confront him. And both of you admit that you've moved on."

"I spent hours at the mall finding the right shoes, and the heels ended up in wet cement," Starfire giggled and a few tears escaped.

"That's the way it happens. Mine ended up in the mouth of a full grown German Sheperd. Ninth, both of you admit things you did while you were still in the relationship. And you laugh about it, and realize that breaking up was the best thing."

"Oh yeah, I've done some things that you should not be proud of."

"We all have, that's just the way it is. Tenth, the guy you fell for asks you out. And you have that same feeling you did when your ex asked you out. So then, you finally see, that you are officially over him. And try hard to do better in your relationship with the new guy."

"I can't wait for that step," Starfire looked over at Raven, "Thank you."

"What are friends for," Raven hugged her, "And you're really cool when you're not acting like a diva."

They un-hugged, "I only acted like that because I thought I had to. I mean I was dating the captain of the team, and I was head cheerleader. I thought it was just they way you were supposed to act, so I changed. It was just a façade."

"Well then throw that one away, cause the real you is the way to go. And I like the real Starfire, just the way she is."

"Don't call me Starfire, call me Kori. And if it's okay with you, I'd like to start over and try things different," she shook Raven's hand as they stood up, "I'm Kori Anders."

"I'm Rachael Roth, but you can call me Raven," they smiled and laughed.

"I feel a lot better now," Kori said, "Thanks to a very good friend."

"Well, I think I know what would make you feel even better and will speed the process."

"What?"

"Let's go shopping," Raven really didn't want to say that, but she knew Kori need to get her mind off things.

"I don't have money to go shopping, my mom took away my allowance for getting drunk. Which I really don't even know how that happened."

"Well, if I buy you whatever you want, will you not be mad when I tell you that Jessica and I spiked the drinks at Robin's party? And that video of you was my doing."

Kori was mad, but calmed herself down, "It's okay, we're friends now, and I forgive you. And I think I should tell you that told everyone you were a failed prostitute and came to public school to find some takers."

"It's okay," Raven's blood was boiling but she let it go, "And I'm sorry about the whole cheerleading stunt I pulled that one morning, and the time I beat you up, and when I made you spill spaghetti all over yourself, and for almost kissing Robin. I'm sorry for anything I might have left out, or anything I did and you don't know about. By the way, don't open your locker, sit down tomorrow in fourth period, or use your deodorant."

"I'm sorry for pushing you down when you were hurt, and for making your nose bleed with the door, and for filling out an application at a strip club with your name and picture, and for signing you up for a makeover, and telling everyone you had sex with Gar for the answers to history paper. I'm sorry for all that, and anything else you don't know about. And when Ben asks you if you want to see his walnut, say no and run."

"If that's everything, I think we can go back inside now," Raven turned and Kori followed her back into the dinning room.

"Everything's good again," Kori said as she sat down.

"Everyone's happy," Raven added. Mr. Roth, Ms. Anders, and Blackfire smiled.

"Well that's great," Jake stood up, "Raven, I need your help with something in the kitchen."

"What?" Raven asked.

"The thing," he hinted.

"What thing?" she asked, everyone was looking at them.

"Just come on," he grabbed her hand and lead her to the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm just being nice like you told me to."

"By pretending to be someone you're not?"

"No, by making a good impression on Blackfire and Ms. Anders. And besides, Kori and I are friends now, so being nice was the right thing to do, thanks for making me come to this dinner."

"Raven, you're my little sister, you take after me. You never listen and you do whatever you want. The only reason I was telling you to be nice, was because I was positive you'd do the exact opposite, and show them the real you. The one I told Blackfire about, and the one she wanted to meet."

"So what do you want me to do?"

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I want you to be you. Speak your mind, be rude, make side comments that everyone can hear, insult people when they say something stupid, make smart remarks that only I can understand, be the bad ass I taught you to be. The girl that I love, and everyone else loves. The one that makes you remember her as the girl you didn't like at first, but grew to love her obnoxious ways."

"If I do, can I leave and take Kori with me?" Raven asked.

"I don't care what you do afterwards, just show them you," Jake said. Raven nodded and they went back into the dinning room and sat back down.

"So Mr. Roth," Blackfire said, "I was wondering, how many movies have you made?"

"He'd tell you but he knows you can't count that high," Raven side commented. Everyone heard, but ignored it.

"I've made over hundred for sure," her Uncle was holding in a laugh. Jake was smirking and Kori was holding in a laugh.

"Raven Dear," Ms. Anders said, "How old are you?"

"I'm seventeen," Raven answered.

"I remember when I was seventeen," Ms. Anders said, "Best year of my life."

"Yeah, back when dinosaurs roamed the earth," Raven side commented. Everyone heard again.

"Did you all hear about that cornerstore being robbed again? Blackfire asked, "Now they're closing it for good."

"Did you even hear what you just said?" Raven asked rudely, "You're in a mansion in Waverly, and you talk about a cornerstore being robbed. Well I guess we should expect that from a girl who still can't cross the street by herself. You're dumber than a sack of walnuts, no that's an insult to the walnuts."

"Well that wasn't nice at all," Ms. Anders said.

"It wasn't supposed to be, or did you think I was complementing her? You know what, I was complementing her. And when I tell you that you that you really did a wonderful job on your hair, it's a complement, not a sarcastic insult."

Everyone chuckled but Raven and Ms. Anders, and Jake smirked.

"Raven," Jake said still smirking, "I think that's good enough. You can leave now."

"Well, this dinner has been fun. And I love that perfume Ms. Anders, but did you have to marinate in it? My steak doesn't even smell like steak anymore, but white diamonds. Or should I say White Rhinestones, face it, we all know it's a knockoff."

Everyone chuckled, but Jake who smirked, and Ms. Anders put her hand over her chest. "I beg your pardon?" she asked, taken aback.

"And drop the stupid proper talk, you're not fooling anyone. Especially not me, I know when someone's a pathetic follower. Stop trying to pass yourself off as a leader, everyone knows you couldn't lead a pile of dog crap to the trash can."

Everyone chuckled again, but Blackfire's was a little louder than everyone else's, so Raven turned the insults to her.

"And Blackfire, I'm very glad you went with the long dress. It covers up your unshaved legs, thank goodness. But I really wish you wouldn't have tried to stuff your feet in a size seven. But when you buy your shoes at a place that also sales car wax, you take what they've got. You know what they say, like mother like daughter."

"Well," Blackfire said flipped her hair with her hand.

"That would have been more cute if we didn't know you had extensions. Do you have a lawyer?"

"Yes, I do," Blackfire said proudly.

"Then you should call him and sue the hair salon you went to," Raven deadpanned.

Everyone chuckled, and Jake smirked.

"Oh, and Ms. Anders, I really think next time you should buy a dress that doesn't show off your curves. Cause you have them in all the wrong places. You're figure has a resemblance to a Butternut Squash. And that's not a good thing if you didn't understand."

"I told you mom," Blackfire said laughing.

"And Blackfire, not even a letter of recommendation from the president would get you into a drama academy. You're a very bad actor, and this," Raven flipped her hair, "Is how you do a real hair flip."

Raven stood up, "Come on Kori, let's go to the mall and I'll buy you a real Coach purse, instead of your mother giving you the one she bought at the knockoff palace," Kori stood up, laughing at the insult Raven directed at her mother, and they turned to leave.

"Oh and," Raven said not turning around, "It was nice meeting you." And she and Kori left.

After they heard the door shut, Blackfire said, "I like her."

"So do I, strangely," Ms. Anders agreed.

So, Kori and Raven took the limo and went to the mall. Raven bought Kori everything she wanted and more. Just to give her a little taste of the sweet life, and because she still felt bad about almost kissing Robin. They shopped until the mall closed, and the security guards kicked them out. Raven dropped Kori off, and went home.

Jake was sitting on the couch and Raven's Uncle was in his office on the third floor.

Raven walked in the house, carrying ten shopping bags, and five gift boxes.

"What'd you do, buy the whole mall?" Jake asked, standing up to help her carry them.

"No, just half of it," Raven handed him the gift boxes, "If you think this is a lot, you should have seen Kori's. Man, she told me how many things of hers weren't the real things, and I had to buy her the real things." They put Raven's things on the counter.

"Thanks for tonight Raven," Jake hugged her, "You did good."

"I was taught by the best," Raven looked up at him.

"When you told B that she bought her dress from a place that also sells car wax, classic," he let her go.

"I was just trying to make her mad on that one."

"But you went a little overboard when you told Ms. Anders she was shaped like a butternut squash."

"Well she did, there was no use in me lying to her and saying she looked nice."

"Well you definitely made an impression, they like you."

"Of course they do, I'm lovable," Raven pulled out her iPhone pressed three and called Terra.

"Hey Rae," Terra was brushing her teeth.

"Hey Ter," Raven began taking her things out of the bags.

"How'd the whole dinner thing go?"

"Fun."

"Fun? What happened?"

"Well, Jake told me to be myself, so I insulted Blackfire and their mother. So of course it was fun, especially when I told her to sue her hairdresser."

Terra laughed and continued brushing her teeth, "And I'm guessing you had fun insulting Starfire too."

"No, I didn't insult her. Before Jake told me to be myself, I sort of made Kori cry-"

"Why'd you just call her Kori?"

"Wait till the end. So I went to talk to her. And I told her about the steps to getting over a breakup, and well…..we're friends now-"

Terra spit out the toothpaste in surprise, "What the fuck did you just say?"

"We're friends, Terra. And underneath that diva Façade, she's really cool. And she started over with me, and wants to be called her real name, Kori Anders."

"Raven! If I was there right now, I'd be wringing your neck!" Terra punched the wall, and a picture fell and busted.

"Don't be mad, I bought you a blanket that says bad girl. And you don't have to be friends with Kori if you don't want to, I just want you to give her chance. At least try and get to know her, the real her."

"I don't want to get to know her Rae."

"Please, for me. Just spend a little time with her, and after that, if you still don't want to be friends with her, then so be it. But you can't just walk away when you haven't even attempted to it."

"Did you buy me jeans."

"Yeah, Ed Hardy ones, with a matching purse."

"Fine, I'll try. But if I get annoyed, then I'm punching you and her in the face."

"And after that, we can't hang out anymore."

"Why?"

"Because, you'll be too busy trying to get my footprint off your forehead."

"Shutup Rae, you'd better be glad my dad told me I have to stay home tonight."

"What'd you do Terra?"

"I sort of kind of cause complete and utter chaos at the restaurant. But it actually was an accident."

"Sure it was Terra."

"Whateves Rae, I have to go."

"See you."

"Later," Raven hung up.

"You, take this up to my room," Raven said to one of the butlers. He nodded and some other butlers helped him take the load plopped down on the couch next to Jake, "What a day."

"Tell me about it," Jake said.

"If I did, you'd fall asleep," Jake put his feet up in her lap, and laid his head down on the arm of the couch, "Everytime I tell you about my day, you fall asleep in the process."

"Just start talking, I'm listening," Jake lied.

"Oh shutup," Raven threw a pillow at his head. She leaned down over his feet, and pulled her shoes off and threw them across the room. "Goodnight," Raven laid down on the opposite end of the couch from him, and fell asleep.

The next day, Raven and Terra went to school, as usual. Kori sat with them in the bleachers, of course Terra told her to get the hell away, but eventually she warmed up. So now, Raven, Terra, and Kori are no longer enemies, but friends. Robin nearly had a heart attack when Raven told him, but in the end, he was happy for them. Robin and Kori not being together is, strangely, was making school a little wierd. Wednesday was pretty much usual. Raven had detention for telling her science teacher that he was a dumb ass creep that still lived with his mother. Terra had detention for 'accidentally' spilling golf balls in the hallway. Robin had detention for tripping his social studies teacher. So all three of them were in detention. Meanwhile, Kori was following all the steps to get over Robin, and she was making fast progress. She'd already made it to the third step. So that was going along great. Thursday, Terra had detention alone. She spit on a prep and told him he would stay a virgin for the rest of his life. Raven and Robin were still basically the same. Nothing more than friends. Jake invited Blackfire over again, and Raven was rude, but still, Blackfire liked her.

So now it's Friday, game day.

* * *

Well, this is my first cliffhanger, or the closest to one that I've had yet. So now, Kori Raven and Terra are friends. And yes, I've officially changed it to where her name is Kori all the time. I hope everyone is okay with that. I had a lot of fun writing the insults. Anyways, review and I'll continue soon.

**Gingerstorm101: **Thanks so much! And I would tell you, but it'll ruin the surprise, sorry.

**RaendRobFOREVER:** Thank you so much! That really means a lot!

**BlackWerewolfOfPurpleRoses: **Thanks! Starfire had to ruin the moment, cause I like to get your hopes up, and then let you down. Lol! Just kidding.

**xxravenwingsxx:** Thanks! And nice one! I've never heard that one before! Lol!

**TheDreamChaser:** Thanks for the heads up :)

**TerraXbbXFAN2: **Thanks!

Until next time, Cya!

-GothicPrincess

**Jake: **Review, or I'll be sure to make your wait hell for the next chapter.

**Terra: **Trust me, you really should review, cause he's not lying when he say he'll make it hell. I would know.

**Raven: **Come on you guys, time to say bye

**Raven, Jake, Terra, Robin, Kori, Gar, Vic, Blackfire, Jessica, Roy, and Karen: **Later!


	7. Score!

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews! Enjoy!**

**Me: **Come on guys, give it to um'

**Robin: **The chick owns nothing

**Kori: **So unless you want to be beaten into a comma, *Pulls out a golf club* don't go thinking any different.

**Raven: **Nice one.

**Me: **On with the story!

**Chapter seven: Score!**

**The song is I Stole Your Love by Kiss**

So now it's Friday, game day.

The bell ending fourth period had just rang, and all the high school students were making their way down to the cafeteria for lunch. Raven, being one of them, was in more of a hurry to see her friend than to eat. Robin wasn't there that morning, and she was hoping he'd arrived at school by now. She pushed her way through the crowd, and finally had spotted Robin. He was leaning casually against the wall with his arms folded across his chest, and his knee bent while his foot was posted on the wall behind him. He was wearing denim skinny jeans, a light blue and black plaid shirt that was unbuttoned with a black wife beater on underneath, and light blue and black Air Jordans.

'_That's definitely a new look for him,' _Raven thought and blushed, _'Wow.' _She was wearing black skinny jeans that had a rhinestone R on the right back pocket, a black button up blouse with white Converse, and she also had a black headband pushing all her hair out of her face on.

Raven walked over to him, a little stunned by how sexy he looked. She leaned her shoulder against the wall next to him, crossed her left leg behind the other, and put her hand on her hip.

"Hey you," Raven greeted him, "I missed you this morning. Where were you?"

"Hey," he turned his head to face her. She gasped on the inside of how close they were, inches from each others face. "I had a stupid dentist appointment. How are you feeling? Cause I'm in the mood to pop a cap in a bitch."

Raven giggled, "I'm fine, but Terra has to be with the cheerleaders most of the day, so I'm pretty bored. And how are you?"

"Single and loving it," he replied boastfully.

"Being single is always fun, and I'm loving the new look."

"Thanks. I like your headband thing."

Raven giggled, "Why are you dressed all different?"

"I'm on the prowl," he rose one of his eyebrows in a seductive way.

"And for what?" Raven asked smirking and cocking her head to the side.

He leaned his head in closer to her until his mouth was right next to her ear, "Something _worth_ prowling for," he whispered just loud enough so she could hear. His warm breath against her neck made her melt. She bit her bottom lip, to keep from gasping, and he pulled away.

"Nice to know," Raven breathed trying to gain her composure, and moved from the wall and stood in front of him, this time further away. His eyes followed her the entire time, and that annoying smirk made it's way onto his face.

"What's the matter Raven? Can't handle it?" he asked knowingly.

"When did you get so cocky?" she asked.

"I'm not cocky, I'm just confident," he reached for her hand and pulled her in closer to fill in the space between them. He snaked his hands around her waist. She pushed against his chest but he wouldn't budge.

Raven glared at him, and he had his trademark smirk on.

Her glare faded, and she put on a sexy, but deceiving smile. She moved one of her hands up to his face and caressed his cheek with her thumb before moving her hand to his shoulder. She glided her hand across his neck, and began to violently squeeze the area between his neck and shoulder.

Robin quickly let go of her and she back up, but continued squeezing. He tried to pry her hand off his shoulder, but her grip was strong.

"Pressure point, pressure point, pressure point," Robin was standing up straight and now had both his hands on hers, "Stop Rae."

Raven let go, and he massaged the spot she had just attacked. Raven filled the space between them, and pressed her chest against his. He stopped massaging his shoulder, and waited to see what she was going to do. Raven brushed her cheek against his, and put her mouth right next to his ear.

"Now, now, Mr. Grayson," she whispered seductively, "Too much confidence is _never _a good thing. Now if you'll excuse me, I can hear a cheeseburger calling my name." Her warm breath was an intoxicating drug to him. But he had enough self control to keep from doing anything he didn't want to. She pulled away, smirking, and winked before she walked off. Robin watched her, with a devious smile on his face.

"You know Rae," he said after her and she stopped walking and faced him, "It's going to be kind of hard to get a cheeseburger without this," he held up her black wallet, the rhinestone R shimmered in the light.

"No need, I can just go to the bank and withdraw more money," she held up his car keys and jingled them. They glared at each other, and Raven swiftly turned and started running towards the door. Robin ran full speed after her.

Robin was right on her tail, but she just laughed and kept on running. They ran outside onto the parking lot. Raven leading the way to his car, but when she slowed down a little bit, he caught her.

"Well look what I've got here," he was holding her from behind by the waist. Her back was pressed up against his stomach, and he was keeping her there by locking his forearm around her waist.

"Let go of me Robin," she was trying to pry is hand off of her, but it wouldn't budge.

"Give me my keys back and maybe I'll consider it," he teased her in a cocky voice.

"Give me my wallet back and I'll give you a kiss," she said back just as cocky, "And I'll let you keep your teeth."

"I'm not going to fall for your tricks Raven," Robin tightened his grip, and rested his chin between her neck and shoulder, "And I'm not afraid of you, or your threats."

"Fine," Raven huffed and folded her arms across her chest, "What do I have to do to get my wallet back?"

"You up for an off campus lunch?" Robin asked playfully.

"You know it," Raven lilted and threw his keys in the air. He let go of her and she turned around just in time to catch her wallet. They ran and hopped in his car. He started it up and they burnt off the parking lot.

They drove to the nearest burger joint, and after they got their food, they got kicked out on Robin's account.

"I can't believe you did that," Raven said. She and Robin had just hopped in the car and drove off.

"He made me mad," Robin defended himself.

"What did that poor man do to you?" Raven asked.

"Like you don't know."

"No I don't, tell me."

"He was checking you out," Robin gripped the steering wheel tighter.

"And you had to bitch slap him so hard that he fell onto his kid's birthday cake?"

"You act like it hurt him.""The candles were lit. C'mon Robin, guys at school check me out and it doesn't bother you."

"Yeah cause those are guys that are also young and like you, not some creep who sits on street corners trying to get a boner by watching the girls walk by."

"True, but why do you care so much?"

"Because, I care about you, and I don't want anything to happen to you," they were at a red light and he turned to look at her, his perfect blue eyes filled with sincerity.

"That was really sweet, Richard," Raven smiled, "And not cocky, for the first time today."

Robin smiled and the light turned green. Pretty soon after that, they arrived back at school. The rest of that day, besides the fact that Robin was 'on the prowl', was relatively boring. Between classes he would corner her, and she'd find some way to cause him pain and get away from him. Terra was extremely nervous about the game, and she got hyperventilated. Raven and Robin couldn't help her because they were laughing too hard, but she was okay.

So now school's over, and Raven was walking outside with Terra, and she was keeping a lookout for Robin. She glanced over by the main door and saw him, but when she took a second look, he was gone.

"Are you okay Rae?" Terra asked, "You look a little anxious."

"I'm just trying to protect myself from 'it'," Raven answered looking around still.

"And what might it be?" Robin's voice said right into her ear, he was right behind her. Raven turned around startled and, out of a reflex, smacked him across the face.

"Damn," Robin rubbed his slightly red cheek, "I'll think twice about doing that a second time."

"I bet you will," Terra said through her laughter.

"Shutup Ter. I am so sorry," Raven put her hand on top of his, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I've learned a valuable lesson about sneaking up on Raven," he smiled and they both moved their hands.

"Come on Rae," Terra said, "I have to get ready."

"Same here," Robin agreed.

"I'll see you later," Raven hugged him.

Robin put his mouth right next to her ear, "I can't wait for the game," he whispered.

They un-hugged and Raven smiled. She caressed the cheek she just smacked with her thumb, before she planted a gentle kiss on it. "Me either Boy Wonder," she whispered and winked before she followed Terra out to her car.

She and Terra hopped into the car and drove off. "What was that all about?" Terra asked.

"I smacked him," Raven said in a 'duh' tone.

"No, I mean the 'muah whisper whisper whisper'," Terra said in the same tone.

"Well, right now he says he's 'on the prowl', but I think he's just hormone crazy. Ever since lunch he's been catching me when I least expect it, and saying nasty things and feeling all over me. And I've been causing him pain ever since lunch."

"You guys are crazy."

"It's fun acting like that with him. I can't wait until tonight; I'm so going to get him."

"You're forgetting something," Terra pointed out.

"What?" Raven asked.

"Tonight we're playing Ridgeview."

'_Fuck, fuck, fuck.' _"So what," Raven said, "I told you I'm over that loser Red."

"Yeah, but whenever he's around, you act really weird."

"Because he's my ex. Who doesn't act weird around their ex?"

"Whatever Rae," they pulled into Raven's driveway, "Just know that I'll be looking out for you. I've got your back."

"Thanks Ter, and good luck tonight," Raven got out and waved goodbye to Terra as she drove away.

Raven went into to find Jake inside playing a song on his acoustic guitar for Blackfire. He was sitting on the couch and she was next to him smiling and dancing.

_Until the day the ocean doesn't touch the sandNow and foreverI will be your manNow and foreverI will be your man _

_(The song is Now and Forever by Westlife. If you look it up, try to think of it as if only the guitar is playing and none of the other instruments and the same with any of the other voices that might come in.)_

He finished and Raven and Blackfire applauded.

"Honey that was amazing," Blackfire jumped into his lap and hugged him.

"Nice one Jake," Raven congratulated him.

"Thanks sis," Blackfire stopped hugging him but still sat on his lap, "Where's Terra?"

"She had to go home and get ready for the game," Raven answered. She sat her bag down on the bar and got a soda out of the fridge.

"Kori said it's like one of the biggest games of the season," Blackfire chimed in.

"Who are they playing?" Jake asked no one in particular.

"Ridgeview," Raven gave him a look.

"Really?" Jake returned the look.

Raven nodded and said, "Yeah, Robin's super nervous."

"You know Robin?" Blackfire asked.

"Yeah, is that a problem?" Raven asked, "And I'm the girl who basically caused him and Kori to break up. Is that a problem? And I'm the girl he told her off for too. Is that a problem?"

"No, no," Blackfire said, "I was just wondering, I mean you don't look like a girl who he'd be friends with."

"Well Richard's very full of surprises," Raven said slyly, "I'd like to say he's a very unpredictable being."

"Yes, yes he is," Blackfire eyed her suspiciously.

"Uh B, could you give us a minute?" Jake asked.

"What for?" Blackfire pouted and stuck out her bottom lip.

"Get out," Raven said rudely and pointed towards the back door.

"No need to be so assertive," Blackfire hurriedly walked out the door.

"I'll come get you in a sec babe," Jake called after her.

Raven slammed the door shut behind Blackfire and went into the living room with Jake. She grabbed his arm and drug him down on the ground in front of the couch. They were both on their hands and knees.

"We're playing Ridgeview tonight. Ridgeview!" Raven whispered and starting biting her nails.

"Red's on that team right?" Jake whispered.

"Yes bozo, he's the captain of the team. Why would I be this freaked out if he wasn't?" Raven whispered back.

"There's no need to call me names. And if you don't want to go to he game, then I can get Robin to understand," Jake cracked his knuckles.

"No, I really want to go to the game," Raven whispered and started biting her other hand's nails.

"Wait, why are we whispering, the house is sound proof, B can't hear anything," Jake pointed out.

"But the butlers and maids are always listening," they looked up and all the servants that were looking at them pretending to be cleaning, dusting, or found a speck that was very interesting.

"Right, now please quit chewing your nails. I thought I broke you from that," Jake pointed out.

Raven cupped his chin in her hand, and made him make eye contact with her, "Focus Jake, focus. I'm about to meet up with my ex, that I haven't seen since he showed up at the studio a year and a half ago."

"Rae, you don't have to talk to him, and if he talks to you, get one of your big bulky friends to get him away from you. Better yet, let me go to the game and give that little pinhead a taste of Jake Roth fury."

"That's not the point Jake," Raven let go of his face, "I don't want to see him ever, but I do want to see Robin," Raven sat on her knees, "And they're both in the same place, expecting me. I can't tell Robin I don't want to go, because I do want to go. I've never been in a situation like this before Jake, and I'm scared," Raven had tears welling up in her eyes.

"Rae, what did this guy do to you?" Jake asked.

"It doesn't matter," a tear escaped.

"Well don't cry, I hate it when you cry," Jake cupped her chin in his hand and wiped her tear away with his thumb, "Just try to remember the good things you and I have in life. And how happy you get when I write you a song, how excited you are when I take you to see the rest of the family, how you get butterflies when I say I have good news, or when I had been in Rome for six months and called you and told you I was coming home."

Raven smiled.

"And there's that award winning smile," Jake let go of her chin and held out his hand for her to take. She took it and he helped her up off the ground.

"I love you Jake, you're the best brother in the world," Raven hugged him, and he hugged her back.

"And you're the best sister in the world," Raven looked up at him, "And if anything goes wrong, call me, don't think twice about it, and I'll be there, okay?"

Raven nodded and they un-hugged.

"Now go upstairs, get ready, and don't forget what I told you," Jake sat back down on the couch, and Raven smiled before she made her way up to her room.

She took a shower, and put on a black top that fell off one shoulder, a denim skirt that came above her knees, black leggings that had a rhinestone R on the right leg, with black high top Converse, and she was wearing a black headband that had a rhinestone R on it pushing her hair out of her face.

"Let's just hope I can keep him off me," Raven stared in her mirror, and memories came flooding back.

"Don't think about it," she told herself aloud and closed her eyes, "Think happy thoughts. Jake came home, we threw a party, he sung the song again for me in front of every one. We had cake, and I started a cake fight with him. Terra's dad got drunk and fell over in the shower. Uncle Sandy was drunk and tried to help him out, and fell in on top of him. Good times, happy times, better times." She opened her eyes and wiped away a few tears that had escaped.

She took a deep breath, and walked downstairs.

Jake and Blackfire were making out on the couch. Jake looked up and saw her coming down and met her halfway. She smiled and he took her hand. "You look great," Jake smiled, "Beautiful."

"Thanks bro," Raven thanked him and the doorbell rang when they reached the bottom of the steps.

"That's Robin," Raven took a deep breath and looked up at Jake, "Escort me to the door?"

"If you insist," Jake stuck out his arm, and Raven locked hers with his.

"Have a nice time Raven," Blackfire told her.

Raven smiled at her before Jake walked her to the door and opened it to reveal Robin standing there in is blue, black, and white uniform.

"Hey you," Raven greeted him, "Robin, this is my older brother Jake. Jake this is Robin."

"Nice to meet you," Robin said.

"Yeah yeah whatever," Jake got to the point, "Listen, there's this guy that's going to be at the game. If he even stares at her for too long, make sure Raven calls me so I can kick ass."

"Okay, I will make sure you are called if the ass kicking is needed. Don't worry, she's in good hands," Robin smiled, and Jake eyed him suspiciously before nodding.

"Don't stay out too late," Jake told them as Robin lead Raven to the car, "And that is one kick ass car."

"Thanks dude, you can take it for a ride whenever," Robin offered, "But if anyone stares at it too long, make sure you call me so I can kick their ass."

Robin gave Jake his trademark smirk from inside the car, and Jake nodded approvingly. Raven giggled and hopped in the car, "Later Jake."

"See you kiddo," Jake waved as they drove off, and shut the door.

"So who's the guy your brother's talking about?" Robin asked as they drove.

"My ex, the one I told you about. He's captain of the Ridgeview team. He's a total psycho loser, and I really don't want to talk about it."

"Then don't, I understand," Robin put his hand on top of hers, and caressed hers with his thumb. The moment was silent and awkward, and Raven smiled, cause she loved it.

"You're really fun when you're 'on the prowl'," Raven broke the silence and changed the subject, "I've never had so much fun at school, unless I was pulling a prank."

"How was it fun?" Robin asked.

"I loved being on the lookout for a hormone crazed teenage boy. And getting that weird feeling in my stomach when you'd pop out of somewhere. It was just fun, plain fun."

"Well I'm glad you like it, and the game has only just begun." They pulled onto the school parking lot and they parked in Robin's specified spot.

Robin took Raven's hand and pulled her close to him filling the distance between them.

"Why has it only just begun?" Raven asked, and Robin tenderly kissed her hand. He put his mouth right next to her ear.

He didn't whisper, but said cockily, "Because, Rachael, I don't stop until I get what I want."

"You're going to have to do better than that, Boy Blunder," Raven hopped in his lap, opened his door, and got out on his side.

"Wait, what happened to Boy Wonder?" Robin asked and got out of the car too, and stood next to her.

"Silly silly boy, that was before the real game began," Raven said cockily, and ran off towards the school door.

"Wait up," Robin called after her, and pressed the button on his keys to lock up his car, before he ran full speed after her.

"Keep up Grayson," Raven kept running but turned to taunt him, "That charm just isn't enough anymore."

"I'm going to get you Rae!" he yelled, and picked up the pace. His parking spot was far from the doors, so there was a pretty good chance he'd catch up to her.

"And what makes you think that's going to happen?" Raven turned her head, and when she didn't see him, she stopped sprinting and slowed down into a jog.

"This," Robin came out of nowhere and grabbed her from behind, "Gotcha."

"Not again," Raven hung her head down, defeated. Robin had his forearm locked around her waist, and his head was resting on her shoulder.

"Are you throwing the towel in already?" Robin asked in a cocky tone.

"You wish Wonder Boy, now let me go so we can go inside," Raven said, "I won't run, I promise."

"If you do, I'll be sure to consider that next time," Robin smirked, and let go. Raven and him walked through the doors of the school, and went into the gym.

"Here we are," Robin said and they looked around, "My sanctuary." The bleachers were filled with crazy fans. Terra, Kori, Gar, and the rest of the cheer squad were getting the crowd pumped up, and the band was playing the adrenaline pumping music. The home team was in the locker room, and the away team was there. Red included.

He was looking around in the crowd, no doubt for Raven. Robin started walking off and Raven grabbed his hand. He stopped and faced her and she looked down at the ground, "That's him Richard," she was trying to blink away the tears.

"Don't worry Rae," Robin embraced her in a hug, and ran his hands through her hair, "Everything will be fine, trust me. I won't let him hurt you, just don't go off alone."

"Thank you Richard," Raven looked up at him, he kissed her forehead and wiped away a tear that had escaped.

"You're welcome, just ignore him, and think about what will happen if he was to lay a hand on you," they un-hugged, "I mean, how many people here have your back, and most of them are total ass beaters."

Raven giggled, "There you go Rae, don't let him get you down. He's not worth it," Robin took her hand and gave it a little squeeze of encouragement, before he led her up into the bleachers.

Raven sat down on the first row, and Robin hugged her. "Good luck boy Wonder," she whispered into his ear.

"You're my good luck charm, I don't need it," they un-hugged and Robin smiled at her.

They both took a deep breath before he finally left and went onto the court. Raven closed her eyes, and opened them to see Red absentmindedly waving at her. The bad memories of their relationship came flooding back into her mind. She looked away from him and saw Terra walking up to her.

"Hey girl," Terra greeted her.

"Hey," Raven said, "You look awesome." Terra was wearing her blue, black, and white uniform that showed her stomach.

"I feel like a slut, I love it," Terra giggled, "And you look awesome too."

"Thanks," Raven took another deep breath.

"Do you need me to be here next to you? I will tell that squad to suck my ass and go to hell," Terra told her.

"No no, you go and have fun. I'm fine, I just really don't want to be in the same room as him," Raven started rubbing her arm.

Terra turned around and saw Red staring at them and flipped him off with both hands, while mouthing 'kiss my ass bitch'.

Raven saw her and giggled, "I love you Ter. You're the best."

Terra turned and hugged her before she went back over to the squad. Red was glaring at her now.

"Game please hurry up and start," Raven said to herself. It was like Robin heard her, the band started playing their signature game time song, two freshmen brought out a wildcat banner, the cheerleaders formed their double line of pompoms and cheering, and Robin burst through the wildcat banner.

The crowd cheered, and Raven put a smile on her face when she saw that Red was huddled with his team, and when she saw Robin, Terra, Vic, Gar, Kori, and Jessica (who was helping operate the scoreboard) smiling at her.

She smiled back and was watching the players shoot around and get pumped up. She took out her phone and started taking random pictures of all her friends. Terra posed, and Gar jumped in behind her. Robin wasn't paying attention, but was focusing on not missing a shot. And after everyone was ready and pumped, the buzzer sounded, it was time for the game to begin.

Robin was jumping for his team, and Red was jumping for his. _(Just so you know, that's at the very beginning when they form the circle and the referee throws the ball up, and each player tries to hit to one of their team members)_

'_Hit him in the face Robin. Hit him,' _Raven chanted in her head. Robin didn't hit him in the face, but he hit the ball to one of his players. And he dribbled down the court passed the ball to Robin and he made the first shot of the game. Raven cheered for him, and he winked at her. The other team took the ball out while the other players ran down to the opposite end of the court. Where Red made a shot for his team. He looked at Raven and winked. She, in return, shot him a glare and the finger. He shook his head disapprovingly and followed the other players to the other end of the court.

"Bastard," Raven took out her phone and was going to text Jake and tell him an ass kicking is needed, but thought twice about it. _'He'll probably bring a baseball bat, and be so furious that he accidentally beats the shit out of the wrong guy,' _Raven laughed on the inside about of the thought of him doing that.

Pretty soon after that, it was halftime and Jump city was leading by eight points. The teams went into the locker rooms, while the cheerleaders put on their halftime show. Raven was recording it on her phone, but it started going off with Jake's ringtone. She knew she wouldn't be able to hear him with the crowd yelling and cheering, so she went out into the hallway.

"Yeah," she answered it.

"Is everything alright? Do I need to get my gun and come up there?" Jake asked, serious.

"No, no need to kill anyone," Raven said just as serious, "He's here, but I'm basically fine."

"Did he look at you?"

"Yes but-"

"That's it, I'm on my way, and I'm in a mood to put a piece of metal in somebody's ass," Jake was furious.

"No Jake, don't come. I'm fine, I can handle it," Raven said.

"Alright, but I'm still here for you."

"You're in the parking lot aren't you?" Raven asked knowingly.

"Yes, but I'm just looking out for you."

"Go home," Raven told him, "I will not hesitate to call you if I need you."

"Okay Rae, I'm leaving, see you when you get home."

"Bye," Raven hung up.

"Hello Baby Doll," Red's voice said behind her. Raven knew it all too well, and turned around swiftly while swinging her fist too. But Red caught it.

"Now now, my little Lady Bug, there's no need to get physical," he taunted her and grabbed her other hand just as it was about to connect with his eye.

"You bastard," Raven grimaced through her teeth, "I fucking hate you. May you rot in hell, with no mercy whatsoever. Now let go of me, because Jake is still here, and he definitely will have no mercy when he's beating the shit out of you."

"I'm not afraid of Jake, and I know he's gone. He never lies Honeybee, at least, not to you, he left."

"I'm going to hurt you, like you hurt me," Raven held back tears, and glared at him with vengeance. He still had both of her hands, and she was trying to pull them away from him and backing up.

"You mean you're still not over that Love?" he pulled her closer to him.

"Fuck you Jason Todd," Raven growled, "You never loved me, you never cared about me, it was all a lie. And I will never fall for it again." She backed up, but he pulled her back towards him.

"Come on Cupcake, you know you love me. You can't resist. Remember the old days, me and you getting together and raising hell. Those were the times, and you haven't let them go."

"No Red, there's a difference between being a bad ass, and being a dumb ass. And you're not the first one bitch. And if you don't let me go right now, I will fuck you up."

"We were together four years Princess, it's going to take more than one of your life threatening pick up lines. I'm not afraid of you, but I know you're afraid of me," he pulled her closer.

"I'm the wrong girl to be messing with Red, and you know it. You're ass is in a whole lot of trouble," Raven threatened, a tear rolled gently down her cheek.

"Don't cry Buttercup," he kissed her on the cheek, "Crying doesn't solve anything."

"Leave me the fuck alone," Raven growled, "Why can't you just stay out of my damn life? We are over, and I don't want anything to do with you."

"Because, you didn't have a life before I came along Sweetheart, you were just a lonely little girl with no one to give her love to. And I'm the reason you are who you are, and it's my choice to walk away from you."

"That's not true," Raven was fighting back tears.

"Yes it-" Red didn't get to finish before Robin came running from the gym and punched him in jaw, hard, causing him to fall onto the ground.

"Get the hell away from her!" Robin ranted and stood over him on the floor. Raven stood up straight and tried to gain back her composure.

"And who are you?" Red asked clutching his jaw, "Her new piece of shit boyfriend?" Terra came running out of the gym, she saw Raven get up and leave and was coming to check on her.

"Terra!" Raven called her, in tears.

"Rae," Terra ran up to her and hugged her.

"No," Robin continued, "I'm her friend and I care about her. So why don't you go and find some slut to hang with and leave her the fuck alone?"

"I'm not leaving without a fight," Red stood up and Robin waited so it would be a fair fight.

"Come on dickhead, give me your best shot," Robin challenged him. Red swung and Robin moved out of the way so that Red's fist hit the wall.

"You've got to be quicker that that," Robin taunted him, "I'm right here." Red swung again and Robin weaved out of the way and Red hit nothing.

"You fight like a bitch," Robin said, "This is how you do it." Robin swung and hit Red right in the eye, and he doubled over in pain.

"Had enough yet?" Robin asked.

"No," Red lunged at him but Robin swiftly moved out of the way, and Red landed on the ground.

"What was Raven thinking when she went out with you?" Robin kicked him in the back.

"I have no idea," Raven sobbed and more tears escaped.

"Had enough yet?" Robin asked again, "I could do this all day if I have to."

Red stood back up and was met with a punch in the mouth from Robin.

"Is that good enough? Or do you want your ass to be kicked some more?" Robin asked.

"No," Red gave up, "It's over. I'm done. Raven, we're finished."

"Red, what are you talking about!" Raven yelled, while Terra was still hugging her, "I dumped you two years ago! We were finished then!"

"Just stay the hell away from her!" Terra shouted and let go of Raven, "And the next time you see me on the street, you'd better run! Cause I'll be after your ass with razor blades and lemon juice!"

"Whatever Terra, you haven't changed a bit. Empty threats, the same as always." And with that, Red went back into the gym.

"Come on guys, halftime is almost up," Raven said.

"I don't care," Robin hugged her, "What were you doing out here? I told you to stay in the gym."

"Jake called and I had to come out here so I could hear him," Raven looked up at him.

"It's okay Raven, he's gone, he won't hurt you anymore," Robin told her.

"Thank you Robin," Raven thank him and they un-hugged, "You've got a game to finish."

"That I do," he took her hand, "Come on." He led her back into the gym and she sat down, while he and Terra went back to doing their job.

Jump City High ended up winning 84 to 72. Which was a pretty close game. Raven hadn't said a word since what happened in the hallway. She and Robin were walking out to his car. Robin had changed into his white sweats that had Grayson and 1 under that on the back, and white Air Jordans.

"Rae, are you okay? You haven't said a thing," Robin asked.

"I don't feel like talking," Raven declined.

"Fine," Robin opened her door, and went on his side to get in. He left the hood up, and they drove off the parking lot. Raven curled up into a ball, and Robin put her seatbelt on so she wouldn't get hurt. They drove, and all was silent, besides the city noises, and Raven's sobs.

They pulled into Raven's driveway. She knew they stopped, but didn't move. Robin got the hint and shut the car off. He went on her side, opened the door, and carried her bridal style up the steps. He heard a car come up in the driveway and saw Terra getting out of Gar's car, she waved goodbye and went up to where Robin was.

"What's wrong with her?" she asked, her voice was hoarse from all the cheering.

"I have absolutely no idea, she didn't say," Robin answered and they started walking up the steps again. Terra unlocked the door and they went inside. Jake was sitting on the couch with his guitar. When he saw Robin carrying Raven, he put his guitar down and hopped up.

"What happened?" he asked urgently as Robin put Raven on her feet.

"Nothing Jake, I'm fine," Raven answered before Robin could.

"No, you're not fine," Terra disagreed coming up beside her and trying to make eye contact, but Raven stared at the floor. "Something's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong Terra damn!" Raven tried to turn and leave but Robin grabbed her hand.

"Raven," Robin pulled her so she was facing him, but her head was hanging down, "There is obviously a problem here, and lashing out at Terra isn't the solution."

"Robin, please leave this alone," Raven snatched her hand away.

Jake came up in front of her, but she turned her head away from him. He grabbed both of her shoulders, and made her make eye contact with him. "No Raven, we won't leave it alone. You're hiding something."

"There's not a secret, it's just a break up!" Raven yelled and pushed his hands off of her. She walked in the center of the living room, not facing anyone. She stood there loosely hugging herself with her eyes closed. All they could see was the back of her.

"Raven," Jake stayed where he was, "This isn't just a break up, it's deeper than that. I know, I can feel it. Now please, just tell us what happened two years ago when you and Red broke up."

Raven didn't answer, but she hung her head down, her eyes still closed.

"It's okay Raven," Robin reassured her, "We're here for you, we all love you. You can tell us." They all stayed where they were, and watched her take a deep breath.

"Red wanted me to go to this party with him," she began, tears cascading down her cheeks and her voice slightly uneven, "And of course I….I didn't think twice about it, and lied to everyone so nobody knew where I was going." She stopped and took a deep breath, "And when we got there….there was loud music and everybody was just dancing and….and yelling and it was just chaos all around. And I just joined in, and Red asked me if I was thirsty, and he got us some drinks. And he…..he did something to mine."

She opened her eyes, and looked around on the ground, like she was reliving the experience. "I remember getting really dizzy, and I was stumbling around so Red took me upstairs. And the last thing I remember before I blacked out, was him on…..on top of me," she shook her head disapprovingly, and shut her eyes tightly. "He said…one of us won't regret this. And the next day I put it all together, and I figured out that…that-" she dropped to her knees and put her hands over her face.

"He raped me….he raped me!" she sobbed.

Robin walked up to her and squatted down next to her, and rubbed her back comfortingly. Raven rocked back and forth, sobbing into her hands.

Jake clenched his fist and tried to calm himself by taking deep breaths, "Fuck!" he stormed over to the wall and punched it hard. Glass shattered upstairs and the chandelier shook.

"We have to do something," Terra told them, going behind the bar, "He can't just get away with it."

"You're right," Jake agreed and went behind the bar next to Terra, "We have to go to court, and hope for the best," he pushed his hair back with his hand.

Raven looked up, "I'm not ready to. I can't, not now."

"You don't have to unless you are absolutely positively ready," Robin told her, still rubbing her back.

Jake slammed his forearm down on the bar before he stormed off towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Raven asked.

"If I tell you," he opened the door, "Then it's premeditated," and he slammed the door shut behind him.

Raven looked over at Terra, "Will you go stop him?"

Terra ran towards the door, "Jake!" she called after him, and ran outside, shutting the door behind her.

"Is he serious?" Robin asked, he and Raven sat down on the couch.

"He is very serious," Raven answered, wiping her tears away.

"You want to go for a walk?" Robin asked, helping Raven up off the floor, "You know, to get your mind off things."

"Sure," Raven stood up, grabbed her jacket, and they walked outside. It was dark, and so cold that they could see their breath. They saw Jake's Hummer turning the corner before disappearing in the night. They walked on the sidewalk on the side of Raven's house. And the fence was a tall iron one, that had lights on ever tenth pole, and Raven switched on the lights before they left out.

"It's really cold," Raven zipped up her jacket. She and Robin were walking side by side, but every time he moved closer to her, she'd move farther a away from him.

"Maybe you should stand a little closer to me," Robin said seductively, "I can keep you warm."

"Maybe you should keep your horny hands off me," Raven teased him.

"We're playing the game again?" Robin asked.

"Who said we ever stopped?" Raven held up his Blackberry. She tried to run, but Robin grabbed her from behind by the waist before she could.

"Silly little birdy," Robin held up her iPhone in front of her face, "Did you really think that I wasn't expecting that?" He pulled her in so that there was no space between them.

Raven looked down her shirt, "How did you get that out of my bra without me noticing?"

"I have my ways, just like you have yours," Robin teased her. He rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Let me go Grayson," Raven tried to pull his arm off of her, but it wouldn't budge.

"Now why would I do that, Roth?" Robin asked.

Raven stopped trying to get away, and turned her head to face him. Barely an inch between them. Blue eyes locked with blue eyes. Robin moved in closer until his mouth was centimeter from her neck. His warm breath canceled out the cold air that surrounded her.

"It's no use Raven," he whispered, "I'm going to win." He brushed her lips against her neck. Raven, mesmerized, let her guard down momentarily. The second she did, Robin, all in one swift motion, grabbed his Blackberry out of her hand, released her from his grip, and took off running.

"No fair!" Raven yelled and took off after him.

"C'mon Rae! Your cunning ways just aren't enough anymore huh?" he turned his head to look at her, but she wasn't there. He stopped and turned around.

"Rae! Where are you!" he shouted into the night.

No answer.

"Oh, I see what you're doing," Robin looked around for her, "It won't work Rae, I'm too good for-" Raven came out of nowhere and tackled him from behind. They rolled around on the ground, and Raven ended up on top of him. She had her hands on both his shoulders pinning him down, her knees tightly tucked on either side of his waist, and the rest of her legs were on the outside of his.

"Gotcha," she taunted him and moved her face closer to his.

"Raven," that annoying smirk came onto his face, "You're straddling me."

Raven looked down and realized he was right. She blushed madly. Robin used this as an advantage. He pushed her off him and made them roll on the ground until he was on top, straddling her.

"Gotcha back," Robin teased her.

"Get off me," Raven glared at him, but he just smirked.

An idea immediately popped into her head. She leaned up towards him, and glided her tongue over his cheek. Robin let up off of her just enough so that she was able to push him off. Raven stood up, and Robin was lying on the ground looking completely shocked.

"Ha ha," Raven lilted and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Wha…uh…you….you licked me!" he stammered, "That's cheating."

"You'll get another chance, the game's not over. Now give me my phone back."

Robin got up off the ground. "Here you go," he handed it to her.

"Thank you," Raven put it back into her bra, and saw a huge tear in her leggings, "Damn you Robin, you made me rip my leggings."

"Oh sweet merciful Jesus!" Robin clasped his hands to his cheeks, and spoke urgently, "Raven ripped her leggings! Somebody call the fire department!"

Raven hit him playfully, and they started walking again. About ten minutes later, the temperature dropped two degrees.

"It's so cold," Raven's breath was visible, like it had been the entire time. She shivered, and put her hands in her pockets.

"I told you to get closer to me," Robin stopped and came up to her holding out his arms.

"Back up Bird Boy," Raven stopped and pushed against his chest, but he didn't budge. Robin kept walking towards her with his arms held out, and she kept backing up, until she bumped into the fence. Robin smirked and she glared at him. He wrapped his protective arms around her complete upper body, and surrounded her with his warmth.

"Better?" Robin asked, now smiling.

"Much," Raven rested her head on his chest, and he caressed her back, "And you smell really good." she lifted her head and smiled at him. The moonlight was shinning perfectly on her, and Robin couldn't help himself.

"You look beautiful," he told her.

"Thanks," Raven smiled.

"Raven, I can't wait any longer," he took one of his hands out from around her and pulled a jewelry case out of his pocket. "Right now is the perfect moment, and if I don't do it now, I'll regret it forever. When I think back on it, this is how I want to remember it."

_You never stop runnin' around You pick me up, then you could still put me down _

Raven quirked her brow, "Remember what?"

He opened the case to reveal a promise ring. The ring was silver, and it had two layers that were joined together by the hearts that were on each one. The bottom layer's heart was outlined in diamonds, and the top layer had diamonds leading up to the heart. _(Go to my profile to see)_

_You were the girl that nobody could own Stay for a while, then you would leave me alone _

Raven gasped on the inside. "Rachael, will you be my girlfriend?"

_I'm something' different, ain't like the rest How does it feel to find out you're failin' your test _

Raven smiled blinked away her tears, "Of course I will."

_`Cause I stole your love, stole your love Ain`t never gonna let you go I, I, stole your love, I stole your love Stole your love, I stole your love _

Robin took the ring out and slid it onto her slender finger. Raven wrapped her arms around his neck, while he had his around her waist.

"Now this ring isn't going to turn my finger green is it?" Raven asked sarcastically.

"No, it's a 14 carat stone Rae."

She pulled her head back, "14? That must have cost you-"

"It doesn't matter what it cost, it's the thought that counts."

Their faces were inches apart. Raven looked down at his lips, wanting to feel them against hers so bad. "And I'm thinking you know what I'm thinking," she whispered, still looking at his lips and moving closer.

Raven closed her eyes, and puckered up. Robin leaned in, their lips almost touching, and he moved his head and planted a tender kiss on her check before pulling away.

Raven opened her eyes and momentarily glared at him. "Come here you little tease," Raven stood on her tiptoes and pulled herself in to him, and finally, their lips met. Robin slid his tongue across her lips, wanting entrance. Raven quickly granted it, she opened her mouth and his tongue slid in, exploring every corner and space. Their kiss burned with passion and want. This was the moment when nothing and nobody else in the world mattered.

Finally, they broke the kiss for the need of oxygen. Raven ran her fingers through his hair as he planted butterfly kisses on her neck.

He brought his mouth up to her ear. "I won," he whispered and brushed his lips against her neck.

"On the contrary Robin," she whispered back, "The game has only just begun."

There you go, another chapter. Hope you liked it. I've been looking forward to writing this chapter. They're finally together! Yay! **Please review and tell me what you think. **

**Lala Land D: **Thanks! And thanks for sharing your ideas with me. I have a really strong feeling that I'm going to use them, because I love writing drama!

**Gingerstorm101: **Thanks! And yes

**TheDreamchaser: **Thanks!

Until next time, Cya-

GothicPrincess

**Raven: **Review, or I will lock Gar in a cage with a bear. And I'm serious.

**Gar: **"!" *Gulp*

**Raven, Robin, Vic, Terra, Gar, Jake, Kori, Blackfire, Karen, Jessica, and Roy: **Later!


End file.
